Choisi moi
by Bella286
Summary: Une erreur passée, un présent tourmenté, un avenir incertain. Pourkoi tt estil si compliqué kan il s'agit d'elle? Comment vivre en ayant commis la plus belle erreur de sa vie, l'avoir aimé lui... Dr
1. Retrouvailles difficiles

Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait bizarre de revenir côté auteur, et non plus lecteur.. lol donc voici ma nouvelle fic, assez longue dans les premiers chap, mais ça sera mieux ensuite.. la, c le début, la mise en place et tt et tt, mais bon, vous verrez par vous même. Inutile je pense de préciser kil s'agit d'u Draco&Hermione, ça va de soit ! lol

Quand à l'histoire.. hum, comment résumer ça ? Draco a fait une erreur dans le passé, et il s'en mord les doigts dans le présent… rien de bien original, mais une histoire qui me tient à cœur quand même, voili voilou, je vous laisse lire et juger par vous même….

Choisis-moi…

Chapitre 1

** « retrouvailles tendues… »**

Tout était calme sur Londres, et la nuit, bien que très animée, apportait un certain calme, une certaine sérénité qui rassurait, qui faisait oublier tout les problèmes ou autres dilemmes qui nous gâchent la vie dès que le jour se lève. La nuit tombée, tout les problèmes semblent oubliés, comme si le soleil, comprenant notre peine et notre désarroi, nous laissait quelques heures de répit, les entraînant avec lui dans les profondeurs de la nuit…

C'est en tout cas les propriétés bienfaitrices qu'Hermione attribuait à la nuit, depuis qu'elle nageait elle-même en pleine incertitude, en plein tourment, tiraillée par un cruel dilemme depuis de longues semaines, dilemme qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec sa meilleure amie, et pour cause...

Mais pour le moment, loin de tout ces tourments, elle semblait profondément endormie dans son lit d'enfant, entourée de dizaines de photos et autres cadres de ses amis, ou de livres jonchant le sol. Sa petite chambre, du 8, Lever Street était étonnamment différente de l'univers magique de Poudlard. Mise à part sa baguette, rien n'aurait pu trahir sa condition de jeune sorcière, comme si l'espace d'un été, loin de tous, elle redevenait cette petite londonienne de 16ans, insouciante, plein de vie, et amoureuse. Car là était son problème, elle était amoureuse…

Evidement, bien des personnes se seraient amusées de voir qu'elle était si tourmentée pour une histoire de cœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Trop de choses était en jeu, trop de personnes risquaient de souffrir, certaines même la détesteraient pour le choix qu'elle ferait. Des dizaines de possibilités avaient vu le jour dans sa tête, des plus simples aux plus extravagantes, elle avait même songé à tout quitter, le courage des gryffondors lui ayant toujours fait défaut. Mais son goût pour les études avait vite repris le dessus, elle ne pouvait pas tout quitter, elle devait retourner au collège, et elle devait choisir entre deux garçons, entre l'ami ou l'ennemi, le gentil ou le mauvais garçon…

Choisir entre le garçon qui l'aimait plus que tout, avec qui elle entretenait une relation solide et sereine, et l'autre avec qui le seul contact qu'elle avait était des lettres, une correspondance, simple et secrète qu'ils entretenaient depuis peu. Elle ignorait tout de lui, elle l'avait toujours détesté, et il l'avait toujours humiliée. Alors que le garçon qu'elle aimait, lui avait sauvé la vie dès leur première année, et depuis ce jour, elle lui vouait une admiration déconcertante, une amitié à toute épreuve, et un amour éternel. Alors pourquoi hésiter ? Pourquoi envisager de rompre, de se séparer du seul garçon à s'être préoccupé d'elle?

Non, elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait pas se séparer de lui pour une idylle naissante dont elle ignorait la réelle nature. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, était que plus jamais elle ne verrait le prince des Serpentards de la même manière. Elle lui avait découvert une toute autre facette, un aspect de sa personnalité qui l'avait séduite dès le début. Ils étaient si différents, mais d'une certaine manière complémentaires… Ils ne s'insultaient plus, se respectaient même, sans pour autant devenir amis. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à travers une étrange correspondance. Tout avait commencé à la rentrée au début de leur sixième année, quand Drago l'avait appelée par son nom au lieu de cet infâme surnom qu'il lui donnait en temps normale. Elle en avait été étonnée, sans pour autant s'en formaliser. Puis, peu de temps après, il lui avait envoyé une lettre, puis une autre, refusant qu'elle ne lui réponde, où qu'elle n'y fasse jamais allusion. Tout d'abord surprise, Hermione avait su apprécier ses lettres, en gardant l'existence pour elle seule, ces lettres représentant son plus beau trésor, les confessions de Drago Malefoy. Un échange régulier s'était peu à peu instauré entre eux, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressente l'envie d'aller plus loin, de s'aventurer au delà de ces lettres, de devenir plus qu'un confident, un ami. Plus de six mois s'étaient ainsi déroulés, sans qu'ils se ne se parlent d'avantage que pour monter un projet mis en place en tant que préfets. Mais un soir où Drago lisait les nouvelles de leur monde, ce soir là Hermione s'était disputée avec Harry, et était rentrée dans leur salle commune en larmes, les yeux gonflés, attirant ainsi l'attention de Drago. De longues secondes avaient passées avant qu'il ne se lève, et à son plus grand étonnement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, la rassure, la réconforte, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était capable de se montrer autre qu'arrogant, suffisant et sûr de lui. Depuis ce jour, ils s'étaient rapprochés, étaient devenus amis, mais seulement le pas de la porte franchi… Au delà, ils restaient ennemis, mais des ennemis qui se respectent.

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant dans le calme de sa chambre l'agitation qui régnait au delà des murs de sa maison. Elle aimait observer Londres la nuit, car tout y était si calme, mais à la fois si agité, si animé… Elle aimait suivre du regard des personnes dont elle ignorait l'identité, mais elle les observait parler, rire, s'amuser, vivre, tout simplement. Les voitures circulaient, des lumières éclairaient de ça et là les rues, et une douce mélodie s'élevait dans les airs. Hermione sourit faiblement… Elle appréciait l'insouciance des gens, cette faculté de vivre sans se préoccuper des problèmes, de croiser des gens dans la rue sans se soucier de savoir qui ils sont, ce à quoi ils pensent, ou même l'endroit où ils peuvent aller… La femme qu'elle suivait du regard depuis quelques secondes disparut au détour d'une ruelle, et Hermione, baillant inconsciemment, tira de nouveau les rideaux et retourna se coucher. Dans quelques heures, elle reverrait ses amis. Dans quelques heures, elle reverrait Drago… Les vacances prenaient fin, et elle avait encore quelques semaines, quelques mois avant de décider si sa relation avec Drago valait la peine de sacrifier la plus solide des relation qu'elle n'ait jamais construite, de savoir si elle parviendrait à choisir…

finalement, les mois avaient passés, et son choix n'était toujours pas fait. Bien au contraire, il était devenu chaque jour plus difficile, son courage lui faisant de nouveau défaut, elle avait entamé sa dernière année en même temps qu'une double liaison dont l'existence chaque jour était devenue plus difficile à cacher.….

Pourtant, elle avait fini par choisir… La sécurité, le confort, l'amitié, aux dépends du bonheur, de l'amour… Avait-elle fait le bon choix, elle l'ignorait, mais tellement de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle se demandait encore pourquoi cette histoire la hantait toujours.

Assise sur un des tabourets en cuir rouge de l'auberge, Hermione saisit le verre posé sur le comptoir, et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle se stoppa un instant, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. De toute façon, son choix s'était imposé à elle, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de choisir, alors à quoi bon les regrets ? Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, les trempa dans le liquide amer, et grimaça. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait détester l'alcool.

- tu as fait une erreur… déclara doucement une voix à côté d'elle, tandis que son propriétaire s'installer sur la chaise d'à côté.

Elle s'apprêta à faire une remarque cinglante à cet inconnu qui osait l'aborder, mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, son verre à la main, aucun son ne put franchir le pas de ses lèvres. De surprise, elle lâcha son verre qui vint se briser dans un bruit sourd contre le parquet.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda t-elle sèchement en glissant de son tabouret pour ramasser les morceaux de verres.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir mon Ange..

- Je t'en pris, évite les sarcasmes avec moi. Et puisque tu en parles, je ne crois pas avoir fait d'erreur en choisissant Harry.

- Je parlais de ton verre de whisky, pas de nous.

- Il n'y a plus de nous Drago…

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, rassure toi. Parle moi de toi…

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna t-il, je prends simplement des nouvelles d'une amie…

- Pas un mot, pas un lettre, pas le moindre petit signe de vie en 6 ans ! explosa soudainement Hermione, à fleur de peau sous l'effet de l'alcool. J'ignorais si tu étais en vie, si tu avais une femme, des enfants, je ne savais plus rien de toi! Tu as de drôles de notions d'amiti

- Il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi, que j'oublie…

- Que tu oublies quoi ? Que tu m'as abandonnée ? Que tu es parti sans un mot, sans une explication ? Ou il te fallait juste un peu de temps pour oublié ce que tu étais réellement ?

- Et qu'est ce que j'étais, selon toi ?

- Un lâche… rien de plus qu'un lâche, tu l'as toujours été, et tu le resteras Drago… Harry a toujours été plus fort que toi, c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as jamais défié, que tu t'es toujours contenté de nous insulter… Même en amour tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu as préféré partir de toi même, fuir, te sauvant la face, plutôt que d'envisager que je puisse te préférer Harry…

- Cela fait 6 ans Hermione ! Je pensais que tu serais aller de l'avant, dépassant ta rancœur et tom amertume…

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu le mode d'emploi pour simuler mes sentiments, ni même les provoquer ou les annuler à ma guise….

- Je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse, c'est si compliqué à comprendre ? s'irrita Drago. Tu ne parvenais à faire un choix, et Potter pouvait t'offrir tout ce dont tu avais besoin, alors que moi…

- …tu n'aurais pu que m'aimer, c'est ça l'idée ? Tu sais quoi, j'ai un scoop pour toi. Etre avec toi me suffisait… Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'être aimée, aimée de toi, c'était trop demander ? apparemment…

- Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'avec le recul, ce choix était le meilleur…

- Tu sais quoi ? c'est toi qui a fait une grave erreur, pas moi… lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille, tout en déposant un billet sur le comptoir, et enfilant son manteau, elle s'approcha de la sortie.

- Explique toi… lança Drago en lui retenant le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! se défendit-elle aussitôt en s'écartant vivement. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, tu n'existes plus pour moi ! Il ne fallait pas revenir Drago.

- Te sauves pas !

- Tu m'as montré l'exemple ! siffla t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment.

Drago regarda la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer plusieurs fois dans un bruit sourd, avant de s'immobiliser, se refermant sur la silhouette d'Hermione s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se calma, et erra un moment dans les rues froides de Londres. Il était tard, il faisait nuit, depuis longtemps ses illusions sur les bienfaits de la nuit s'étaient envolées. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, elle s'était rendue compte que la nuit n'avait rien de calme, les problèmes ne s'envolaient pas, bien au contraire… Ils se taisaient aux autres, mais nous hantaient, sans relâche… La nuit, nos problèmes nous faisaient toujours souffrir, mais dans une complainte silencieuse, comme si garder le silence sur ce qui nous ronge maintenait l'illusion d'un monde idéal, sans problème, sans vice… Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione marchait doucement, les yeux baissés, les mains dans les poches.

Depuis longtemps, elle avait cessé d'observer les gens, recherchant désespérant en eux une lueur d'espoir qui lui prouverait que le monde n'était pas injuste, que d'autres étaient heureux pendant qu'elle souffrait… Mais elle s'était résignée, le monde était injuste, personne n'était réellement heureux, chacun avait ses propres problèmes, et si tant de gens étaient indifférents aux autres, ce n'était pas une faculté honorables, au contraire, si tant de gens étaient indifférents aux problèmes des autres, ce n'est uniquement car ils sont trop préoccupés par leur propres ennuis, leur propre douleur…

Inconsciemment, ses pas avaient conduits Hermione chez la seule personne qui avait compris le délicat de la situation, qui l'avait toujours. Elle passa le petit portail de la maison et monta les quelques marches… A peine eut-elle levé la main pour frapper les deux coups signalant sa présence que la porte s'ouvrit, lui insufflant une vague de chaleur venant de l'intérieur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

- Il faut que tu m'aides Ginny, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Entre… lui ordonna t-elle en lui prenant la main, l'attirant à l'intérieur, tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elles.

- Si je te dérange, je peux repasser plus tard… déclara soudainement Hermione, en voyant la cuisine remplie de petits gâteaux de toutes sortes, Ginny un tablier autours de la taille.

- Bien sûr que non, je faisais juste quelques gâteaux, pour la fête de demain soir à la fondation…

- J'avais oublié, pardonne moi. Veux tu de l'aide ?

- Je veux bien, et comme ça tu pourras me parler de ce que te rend si triste…

- J'aime te voir travailler, prendre autant de plaisirs à t'occuper des enfants… Mais ce n'est pas une période difficile pour eux, je veux dire Noël, les fêtes de familles…

- Bien sûr, voir autant d'enfants se promener dans la rue, rire, les bras chargés de cadeaux, tandis qu'eux n'ont pas de familles, pas de parents qui les aiment et les chérissent… Mais parler de ces enfants ne te servira qu'à retarder le moment où tu devras affronter tes fantômes Hermione… Tu la revu, n'est ce pas ?

- Comment est ce… ? releva soudainement la tête Hermione, surprise.

- Je l'ai croisé hier matin… figures toi qu'il est même passé à l'orphelinat apporter des jouets, tu te rends compte ? plaisanta Ginny. Il a changé Hermione, il serait peut être temps de lui pardonner… tu sais, je crois qu'il est aussi triste que toi, sauf que toi tu as toujours Harry, Manon et Liz, alors que lui… il n'a pas refait sa vie Hermione, tu as souffert de son départ, je n'en doute pas, mais penses à lui, à la décision qu'il a du prendre à la violence qu'il a du se faire pour te laisser partir…

- Je le sais tout ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi… quand je pense à lui, tout ce qu'il me reste c'est qu'il m'a abandonné alors que je l'aimais …

- Tout le problème est là Hermione.. tu l'aimais, mais tu as attendu trop de temps avant de le comprendre …

- Depuis quand tu le défends Ginny ? s'irrita Hermione.

- Je ne le défends pas, j'essaye de me mettre à sa place… Il a passé une année entière à te partager avec son pire ennemi. Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait que jamais tu ne prendrais de décision. En partant, il facilitait ton choix, t'assurait un avenir et une vie normale, alors que passés Poudlard, jamais vous n'auriez été en sécurité. Hermione, poursuivit Ginny tandis que son amie détournait le regard, tu ne peux pas lui tenir rigueur d'avoir pensé avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec son cœur, d'avoir pensé à toi plutôt qu'à lui…

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, il faut que je réfléchisse, j'ai besoin d'être seule.. déclara subitement Hermione en ôtant son tablier et en prenant son manteau, pour ensuite sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ? Elle avait un mari qui l'aimait, deux filles qui comptaient plus que tout pour elle, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas les magasins à la recherche du cadeaux parfait qui rendrait ses filles folles de joies, comme tant de gens le faisait à cette époque de l'année. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, il était tard, et Harry commencerait à s'inquiéter.

- Maman ! s'écria Liz en lui sautant dans les bras, à peine le pas de la porte franchi.

- Lizzie, mon Ange… sourit Hermione en prenant la fillette dans ses bras et en l'embrassant. Mais didonc, il est bien tard pour qu'une jeune fille soit encore debout ? s'amusa t-elle.

- Que veux-tu, elle refusait d'aller au lit tant que maman ne lui avait pas lu son histoire.. déclara Harry en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- Tu as couché Manon ? elle dort ?

- Comme un bébé… avec elle, pas de soucis, j'ai encore de l'autorité sur elle ! plaisanta t-il.

- Je l'espère pour toi, car si tu n'arrives pas à avoir le dessus sur une fillette d'un an, alors je te plains sincèrement… répliqua Hermione en souriant. Il est tard, je monte l'embrasser, lire son histoire à Elisabeth, et ensuite je me couche…

- Très bien, je te rejoins la haut…

A peine l'histoire commencée, la fillette blottie au fond de son lit s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, sa peluche serrée contre elle En fait, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était la présence rassurante de sa mère auprès d'elle, ni plus ni moins.. Hermione déposa un baiser sur son front, remonta la couverture sur elle et éteignit la lumière, avant de sortir de la petite chambre, laissant la porte entre ouverte. Elle l'observa quelques minutes puis se changea et à son tour, s'allongea, s'endormant pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin, reposé, d'une nuit étrangement sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla au son du rire cristallin de sa fillette, jouant avec ses jouets ensorcelés dans sa chambre. Hermione s'était au maximum éloignée de tout ce qui était magique, et n'utilisait sa baguette que lors de ses missions en tant qu'auror. Occasionnellement seulement, elle ensorcelait quelques jouets pour les rendre plus amusants, ne serait ce pour voir l'expression d'émerveillement se peindre sur le visage de sa fille. La magie faisait de belles choses, mais souvent, Hermione se surprenait à regretter la période où elle même était encore insouciante, jeune londonienne typique, sans pouvoirs magiques. Elle regrettait parfois cette époque de sa vie où elle allait jouer avec ses amies moldus, allait à l'école, faisait des gâteaux avec sa mère, des devoirs de maths, de grammaires, des cours « normaux », et non pas de potions, sortilèges ou autres soins aux créatures magiques…

Encouragée par la voix doucereuse de sa fille, Hermione se leva et sortit de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers pour la rejoindre, alors que la fillette s'était installée pour déjeuner, son bol posé face à elle sur la table, et ses céréales à côtés.

- Bonjour mon Ange… murmura Hermione en embrassant sa fille, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour Maman…

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Ca te dit d'aller jouer dans le parc avec maman ce matin, et ensuite d'aller faire des manèges ?

En voyant le visage de sa fille s'illuminer d'un large sourire, Hermione se sentit heureuse, ses problèmes envolés. Mais pour combien de temps, elle l'ignorait….

A suivre…

Bon, rien de bien passionnant, je vous l'accorde… mais j'aimerais quand même savoir si ça vous plait ou pas, et pourquoi, histoire de savoir si ya des trucs a changer ou je c pas trop koi d'autre…

la suite arrivera très bientôt, et sera plus intéressante, promis.. jvous souhaite bon week-end !


	2. C'est si difficile

**Salut tt le monde ! voici le chap 2 de ma fic, et je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise, j'espère avoir encore vos avis par la suite. Aussi, je tiens à préciser ke j'ai la manie de vouloir terminer mes fics avt de les publier, c pr ça ke je met autant de tps entre 2 fics, mais c stt pr préciser ke ma fic é finie, et dc pas de pb pr la suite, elle sera tjs la, jamais en retard, et je mettrais 2 chap par sem… voilà, jvous remercie de vos chtites reviews, et vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**Tite note : je suis aps folle, ej publie aps 50x la mee chose, c juste ke g ajouté des réponses pr les retardataires ! lol bonne lecture kan mem…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Le saut de l'ange :** pkoi ca surprend tt ka ça ke je fasse des Hr&Dr ??? lol la kasi totalité de mes fics sont sur ce couple ! bon, ma dernière mise a part, mais c parske c la suite d'une ancienne, mais sinon, ttes mes dernières, je ne fais plus ke sur ce couple ! En tt cas je suis super contente de t retrouver sur cette fic, j'espère kel te plairait !

**Hermionedu69 **: merci bcp, la suite la voilà, suffit de demander ! lol

**Audinette **: merci bcp pr ton soutien a 100, et kanta la suite, la voil ! si ca peut te rassurer, elle é terminer, et compte 12chap, dc je crains pas l'abandonner

**Elsar** : ca fait trop bizarre d'avoir te t nvelles cotés lecteurs, et je suis super flattée ! sinon, pr ma fic, jem assez le trip futur, 'fin stt depuis « le secret des préfets », et je voulais m'y essayer, histoire de changer un peu, même si tu verras, elle reste assez peu original. Kanto flash back, évidemment kil y en aura, ne t'inquiète pas… il va bien falloir l'expliquer pkoi elle se retrouve mariée à un homme kel n'aime plus et mère de ses enfants… mais j'en dis pas plus, tu verras par toi mem ! Kanto « Elisabeth », mea culpa, j'adore ce prénom et tu verras, non slmt je te l'ai « emprunt », mais aussi t surnoms. J'espère ke tu m'en voudras pas trop.. au fait, ct bien ton concert ? tu es allée voir ki ? j'espère ke la suite vas te plaire, et mici pr ta review !

**Ayuluna **: ah ah, fille de Draco, pas fille de Draco.. en voilà une bonne question.. on verra ça très bientôt.. tt ce ke je peux te dire, c ke j'ai tjs été très prévisible ds tte mes fics, celle ci y compris ! jten dis pas plus, j'espère ke la suite te plaira…

**Dragonia** : la suite la voilà, tt les mardi, et tt les samedi, com elle é dja écrite, js8 sur de pas être en retard. J'espère ke ca te plaira, et j'attends ton avis, mici !

**Draymione** : si elle te plait, c'st le principale, c'est pr ca ke je publie, pr avoir votre amiv ! merci bcp pr ta review, j'adore d'autant plus ke tu es une tite nouvelle ! lol

**Alisa Adams** : wahoo, le retour de ma tite sorcière préfér ! et stt la plus barjo ! lol merci pr ta review, elle ma fait super plaisir, vraiment. Kanta la suite, tu as peut etre oublié ma façon d'écrire en meme tps ke la magie de mon écriture (lol), mais j'attends tjs de les terminer avt de publier, et je met tjs 2 chap par sem, dc voici la suite, j'espère kel va te plaire, et j'attends ton avis ! encore mici !

**Caro : **tt d'abord, depuis kan on fait d dissert en physik ??? je croyais kil n'y avait plus de torture ? lol ensuite, je crois bine ke c la 1eerX kon me dit ke je parle pas assez ds ma fic ! lol kestu entends par plus de détails ? c le 1er chap, soit patiente, tu vas les avoir tes réponses… stt ke tu l'as lu tt ca en plus, alors de koi tu te plains ? lol par contre, pr le coup des lettres… bah je peux rajouter une explication si tu veux, mais je trouve ca secondaire, jvois pas trop l'intérêt… mais si ya ksa, pas de pb ! osi, Hermione se reproche de ne plus être avec draco ? en fait, c stt a lui kel le reproche, car il al kan même laissé tomber com ca, alors kel é tjs accro a lui. Mais encore 1x, rassure toi, les explications vont arriver, un peu de patience !! lol et les flashs back aussi, pas de soucis, mais bon, je pouvais pas en faire dès le début.. mais ca me donne l'idée par contre d'en rajouter, car il n'y en a pas assez je pense. En tt cas, je suis contente d'être l'exception de tes lecture fleur bleu ! lol Kanta ma théorie sur la nuit et ses bienfaits ou méfaits, au choix, joré aimé avoir l'honneur de sa trouvaille, mais je lé piké ds buffy, com je te l'ai dit l'autre jour.. bon, jlé aménager un peu à ma sauce, mais le fond et de super buffy ! lol Bon, je v te laisser la car tu é la chtite dernière mais tu as l'exclusivité de mes réponses à rallonge, tu en a de la chance ! lol et pis je te parle en mem tps, alors jvois plus trop l'intérêt de continuer.. encore merci pr ta review, et ca ne te dispense pas de ton avis pr le chap 2 ! lol bisous

_Rappel :_

- _Alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Ca te dit d'aller jouer dans le parc avec maman ce matin, et ensuite d'aller faire des manèges ? _

_En voyant le visage de sa fille s'illuminer d'un large sourire, Hermione se sentit heureuse, ses problèmes envolés. Mais pour combien de temps, elle l'ignorait…._

**Chapitre 2 **

**« difficile d'oublier »******

- Très bien mon Ange, alors dépêche toi de finir tes céréales et après tu montes t'habiller, d'accord ? Et on emmène Papa avec nous ?

- Non, que toutes les deux, papa il a toujours peur et c'est pas drôle. Avec toi on s'amuse plus, et de toute façon, papa est toujours occupé, il a jamais de temps pour jouer avec moi.

- C'est vrai, mais tu sais, papa a beaucoup de travail, c'est pour ça qu'il peut pas jouer avec toi. Mais il t'aime très fort quand même… Allez, file te préparer… ajouta t –elle en la poussant légèrement.

- Tu me regardes Maman ? demanda pour la énième fois Liz, perché sur son cheval de bois, alors que la manège tournait une fois de plus.

- Bien sûr mon Ange, mais tiens toi bien surtout.. ne put s'empêcher Hermione d'ajouter, voyant sa fille lui faire de grand geste en lâchant les poignets.

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange d'appeler ta fille de la même manière que moi seul te surnommais ? demanda soudainement une voix trop familière au goût d'Hermione, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Que fais-tu ici ? il m'avait semblé avoir été clair, je ne veux plus te revoir Malefoy… déclara t-elle sèchement, arborant cependant un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vois, l'ennui mon ange, c'est que si je suis revenu à Londres, c'est dans l'intention de m'y installer…

- Une mission pour ton cher maître ? demanda t-elle, d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Peut être bien…

- Et de quoi il en retourne cette fois ? déglutit-elle avec peine. Terroriser les pauvres moldus, torturer quelques sang de bourbes ?

- Je te l'aurais bien dit, mais j'aurais été dans l'obligation de te tuer après… déclara t-il sérieusement, puis voyant le regard paniqué d'Hermione, il ajouta détends toi, j'ai entendu ça une fois dans un film, je trouvais ça amusant.

- Tu sais quoi ? plus j'en apprends sur toi, et plus je trouve que tu as fait le bon choix en partant... cingla Hermione.

- Tu es injuste. Injuste et hypocrite… Mais prends garde, ta rancœur te rend amer, cynique, tu vas finir par me ressembler, et ça, ça tu ne le veux pas… lâcha t-il, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard, avant de s'éloigner, sans ajouter un mot.

- Etrange… murmura Hermione.

- Maman, on peut aller voir les clowns ? S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait ??? la supplia la fillette à peine descendue du manège, tentant tant bien que mal de capter l'attention de sa mère.

- Quoi ?

- Maman tu rêves ? allez, viens ! l'entraîna t-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était assise sur un banc, observant sa fille manger avec exaltation la barbe à papa qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Elles avaient passé un moment toute les deux, comme elles en partageaient rarement. Elles avaient fait des tours de manèges, s'étaient promenées en calèches, et Hermione avait même gagné une grenouille en peluche que la fillette refusait de lâcher depuis. Mais le principale, c'était qu'elles avaient passé un bon moment, elles avaient ri, et Hermione avait oublié ses fantômes. Soudain, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds d'environ 5ans attira son attention. Il courait, un ballon à la main, et quand elle le suivit du regard un instant, intriguée, elle se figea quand elle le vit s'arrêter près de celui dont elle croyait encore quelques minutes à peine tout connaître de sa vie… Elle resta interdite un moment, partagée entre la surprise de cette découverte, la colère qu'il lui ait menti, ou la déception qu'il ait refait sa vie. Sa surprise s'intensifia quand elle vit une jeune femme d'environ son âge les rejoindre, et tendre un beignet à l'enfant, puis en proposer un à Drago qui sembla refuser.

- Pourquoi tu regardes Danny comme ça ? questionna la voix étrangement si loin de Liz, en tirant sur la manche de son manteau.

- Qui ça ?

- Danny, le garçon avec un ballon rouge…

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Bah oui, il est dans mon école… il est même très gentil, mais il parle pas beaucoup, il est tout le temps triste, et il joue tout seul…

- Etrange.. et dis moi mon Ange, tu connais son papa ?

- Non, il vient jamais le chercher, c'est toujours la dame qui vient…

- Typique… le jour où un Malfoy assumera ses responsabilités… et si on rentrait, papa va s'inquiéter, et je dois aller voir tante Ginny, à moins que tu ne préfères venir avec moi et jouer avec les enfants ? proposa t-elle, puis elle sourit en voyant sa fille acquiescer.

Elle se leva d'un bond, lui tendit la main, et ensemble, elle se promenèrent jusqu'à l'orphelinat, où Hermione laissa sa fille jouer avec une fille aux boucles d'or, tandis qu'elle rejoignit Ginny, qu'elle trouva occuper à accrocher des dessins d'enfants.

- Tu m'as menti ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione, faisant sursauter Ginny qui n'avait pas remarquer sa présence.

- Mais de quoi parles tu ?

- De Drago ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'avait pas refait sa vie ! Et je viens de le voir avec un gamin et une jeune femme très séduisante.

- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais plus à lui, que ça t'était égale qu'il soit revenu.. sourit Ginny. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne crois pas qu'Amy soit le genre de Drago, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Justement, je ne vois pas ! s'emporta Hermione. Et puis depuis quand connais-tu les nouvelles conquêtes de Drago ?

- Tu lui a parl ? évita Ginny. Tu as été le voir pour lui demander ? Tu lui a laissé une chance de se justifier ?

- Difficile de parler à quelqu'un qui a déjà fait marche arrière.. se renfrogna Hermione.

- Je vois… mais ne viens pas me voir ensuite en disant que Drago est de l'histoire ancienne, que tu l'as oublié et que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de lui…

- Non ! je ne m'intéresse plus à lui, c'est une page de ma vie que j'ai définitivement tournée.

- Oh, je vois, alors bien sûr, ça te sera égale de savoir qu'Amy n'est ni la femme, ni la nouvelle conquête de Drago, juste une assistante qui travaille ici, ni même que Danny n'est pas le fils de Drago…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je les ai vu y'a pas une heure de cela, et ils avaient l'air très complices…

- Je suis ravie de voir que la transition n'a pas été trop difficile alors… Laisse moi t'expliquer, ajouta Ginny en voyant son amie perplexe.

Elle descendit de sa chaise où elle était grimpée pour accrocher quelques dessins, et entraîna Hermione dans les couloirs emplis de rire d'enfants et de musique.

- Danny est un enfant qui n'a pas eu de chance, comme beaucoup ici, malheureusement. Ses parents sont morts alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an à peine. N'ayant plus de famille, il nous a été confié, et Amy est la jeune femme chargée de le suivre, de surveiller son comportement, son évolution. Il y a quelques semaines à peine, Drago est venu ici, apporter des jouets et des vêtements, et il s'est tout de suite pris d'affection pour lui. Il était renfermé, solitaire, parlait peu… un peu comme lui, alors il a passé du temps avec lui, et il y a un mois de cela, il est venu me voir me proposant de l'adopter. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours eu des réserves avec lui, mais on a beaucoup parlé, je l'ai étudié, ne serait ce pour vérifier que je ne confiais pas un de mes enfants à quelqu'un d'irresponsable et d'inconscient. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris sur lui, et j'ai accepté. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas refuser à un enfant l'espoir d'une vie normal, avec une vraie famille, de l'amour, une maison, des jouets rien qu'à lui…

- Tu veux dire que Drago n'est pas le père de cet enfant ? Je veux dire, son _vrai_ père ?

- Effectivement, mais d'ici quelques jours, quand tout sera rempli, Drago deviendra officiellement son père…

- Mais pourquoi était il avec… Amy ?

- C'est le processus habituel. Avant de confier définitivement un enfant à une famille, l'enfant, son assistante et la famille, Drago en l'occurrence, doivent passer du temps ensemble, petit à petit, pour que la transition se fasse sans problème, et de cette manière, Amy peut juger par elle même si Drago est apte à élever un enfant, à le protéger et lui assurer une vie saine et équilibrée. C'est pour cela que tu les as vu ensemble, car Drago doit passer une heure par jour avec Danny, sous la surveillance d'Amy, c'est tout. Rassurée ? ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ginny, un sourire en coin.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai tourné la page sur Drago, il ne fait plus parti de ma vie.

- Je t'en prie, pas à moi ! Tu as vu comment tu as réagi en les voyant ensemble ? C'est instinctif, légitime, presque normale…

- Tu te trompes…

- Très bien, mais tu ne peux pas nier que depuis son départ, pas une lettre que tu as trouvée dans ta boîte aux lettres tu n'as espéré qu'elle vienne de lui, pas un coup de téléphone reçu sans que tu souhaites que ce soit lui…

- C'est faux !

- Alors tu veux dire que tu ne t'es jamais retournée sur une silhouette aux cheveux blonds gominés ? ajouta t-elle, ce à quoi Hermione ne put que baisser le regard.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement tu sais… Parles en avec Harry, et si tu y parviens, ne serait qu'à parler ouvertement de Drago avec ton mari, alors à ce moment là seulement tu pourras dire que tu as tourné une page sur ton histoire avec Drago…

Elles avaient discuté quelques minutes encore, puis Hermione était partie, ces certitudes envolées, ses craintes ressurgies. Elle déposa sa fille chez elle, embrassa Harry, s'occuper un peu du bébé, puis prétextant un rendez vous avec une amie, elle prie une poignée de poudre et murmura quelques mots avant de les jeter dans la cheminée. Elle ignorait si ce qu'elle faisait était juste ou pas, correcte ou non, mais elle le devait. Le voyage fut court, sans encombre. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, n'ayant jamais particulièrement apprécié ce moyen de transport, elle fut surpris de l'ambiance qu'il régnait dans ces lieux. Il y faisait froid, l'atmosphère était lugubre, les couleurs ternes, rien dans ces lieux ne reflétait ni chaleur, sécurité, confort, et encore moins de sentiments tels que l'amour, la tendresse. Elle épousseta sa jupe, la lissa et remit correctement quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient négligemment sur le visage. Alors qu'elle réajustait de nouveau sa jupe, elle n'entendit pas les pas derrière elle.

- Vous ? déclara soudainement une voix, faisait sursauter Hermione, qui se retourna aussitôt.

- Moi… Que faîtes vous ici ? siffla t-elle, jetant un regard noir à l'homme qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais revoir.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je vis ici, que ce manoir est ma demeure ? A quoi vous attendiez vous très chère ?

- Honnêtement ? demanda t-elle innocent, attendant un signe de sa part avant de poursuivre. Honnêtement je croyais, non, j'espérais de tout cœur vous trouver dans une de ces lugubres et infâmes cellules d'Azkhaban, en train de croupir pour le restant de votre vie, les rats pour seuls compagnons d'infortune.

- Votre insolence vous perdra un jour… Mais cela me plaît. Vous êtes fascinante, déclara t-il lentement, en se rapprochant d'elle. Et toujours d'une beauté envoûtante. Tu as de l'audace, ou peut être est ce de l'insouciance, de venir ici de nouveau… ajouta t-il en effleurant son visage du revers de sa main.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Oser ne serait ce qu'une seule fois reposer vos sales pattes sur moi et je vous préviens, je…

- Tu quoi ? s'amusa Lucius. Il fut un temps où c'est toi qui venais à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

- Ne craignez rien, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cela. J'ai passé des semaines à me persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, que je n'avais jamais pactisé avec l'ennemi, mais chaque pas que je faisais vers l'avant n'était qu'un pas de plus dans l'illusion, masquant ma propre déchéance….

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? qu'espérais tu trouver ? questionna Lucius, intrigué.

- Quel ironie si je vous disais qu'une fois de plus, c'est votre fils que je cherchais…

- L'histoire se répète, à moins que vous vous n'ayez développé un goût accentué pour le masochisme… sourit-il.

- Il me semble vous avoir prévenu de ne pas m'approcher d'avantage.. répliqua t-elle en se reculant d'un pas, sortant sa baguette. J'ai changé, ajouta t-elle, je ne suis plus la naïve et innocente Miss Je-Sais-Tout dont vous vous êtes jouée.. Je suis une auror, et en tant que tel, j'ai le droit et le devoir de me protéger, usant de tout les moyens mis à ma disposition… alors je vais vous poser une simple question, à laquelle vous allez me répondre, compris ?

- Je vous écoute…

- Où es Drago ?

- Sans vous offenser Miss Granger, vous être plus stupide que vous ne semblez le croire. Mon fils m'a trahi, il s'est détourné de moi il y a 6 années de cela. Vous croyez réellement qu'à son retour, il rentrerait sagement à la maison, où j l'accueillerais à bras ouverts ? J'ignorais jusqu'à son retour..

- Soit, inutile que je m'éternise alors, déclara Hermione solennellement, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Je suppose que la poudre de cheminette est un moyen de transport bien trop quelconque pour un homme de votre importance ?

- Vous pouvez toujours transplaner…

- C'est ce que je compte faire, merci de votre aide, si précieuse soit-elle… répondit Hermione, sarcastique. Une dernière chose… Pendant une année entière, votre fils et moi entretenions une correspondance que je pourrais qualifier de confessions… Il m'a avoué bien plus de choses sur vous que je ne n'étais capable de l'imaginer. Ensuite, nous avons passé l'année ensemble, nous étions plus proches et complices que vous, ne pourriez l'imaginer. Votre fils est sorti, et a aimé une sang de bourbe pendant deux longues années, avant de vous trahir, de se retourner contre vous et vos desseins le concernant, et ce malgré l'éducation dans laquelle vous l'aviez cloisonné. Il vous a trahi, et vous semblez vous en étonner, pourtant, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, la parole d'un Malefoy ne vaut rien, tout comme l'homme d'ailleurs, mais ça, je ne l'ai compris qu'à mes dépends… ajouta t-elle, son regard s'assombrissant d'un seul coup.

- Ce genre d'apprentissage ne figure pas dans vos bouquins Miss Granger… A quoi cela vous sert-il d'assimiler tant de connaissances, tant de sortilèges, si vous êtes incapable de réagir face à une situation si… humaine, là où ces connaissances sont inutiles…

- J'aimerai être ravie de vous avoir revu Mr Malefoy, mais hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Au plaisir de ne jamais plus vous revoir… cingla t-elle avant de disparaître dans un plop caractéristique.

Merlin que cela avait été dur… Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à une telle rencontre, elle n'y était pas prête. Trop de souvenirs remontaient en surface, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir… Un instant plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans son salon, les lumières éteintes, la faible lueur des braises encore chaudes dans la cheminée pour seul éclairage. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, le regard perdu dans la danse des quelques flammes restantes, mais d'un seul coup, elle s'effondra. Toute la tension qu'elle venait d'accumuler en l'espace de cinq minutes retomba en un instant, sous l'effet d'un poids immense sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se compressait chaque seconde d'avantage, sa gorge se nouant, l'empêchant de formuler une pensée correcte. Elle se mit à sangloter, doucement, silencieusement, extériorisant le trop plein de sentiments contradictoires contre lesquels elle se battait depuis la veille.

Pourquoi était ce si dur, pourquoi tout cela arrivait maintenant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer un Noël heureux en famille ? Ses sanglots doublèrent, tandis que ses nerfs lâchaient. Merlin que c'était difficile. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, son visage entre ces mains et pleura un long moment, puis se ressaisit. Elle respira doucement, a fond, puis se leva. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier, s'assurant que tous dormaient paisiblement, puis séchant ses larmes, redonnant une légère couche de maquillage sur son visage, elle prit de nouveau une poignée de poudre et s'approcha de l'autre cheminée, celle qu'ils n'utilisaient que pour se déplacer. Elle pénétra dans l'antre et jeta la poudre au sol, puis un éclair vers s'empara d'elle, et elle disparut.

Une fois arrivée, elle trouva la maison calme, silencieuse, dans la pénombre. Sans allumer la lumière, et sans faire trop de bruit, elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle connaissait comme étant la chambre de Ginny, et entre. S'approchant du lit, elle se pencha légèrement et secoua son amie.

- Ginny… Ginny, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Hermione ? hésita Ginny, encore endormie. Mais que fais tu l ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Je sais, excuse moi de te déranger aussi tard, mais j'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin que tu me dises où séjourne Drago à Londres… Tu dois le savoir, comme tu es en relation avec lui à propos de Danny.

- Beverley Hotel, chambre 128.. déclara Ginny, semi-consciente.

- Merci, et pardon de t'avoir réveillée…

- Hermione ! l'interpella Ginny alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Oui ?

- Tu commets une erreur…

- Quoi ? Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais lui pardonner, oublier le passé et faire table rase.

- Je t'ai dit que tu devais essayer de le comprendre, pour t'aider à aller mieux, à lui pardonner. Mais tu as une famille, ne prend pas le risque de tout gâcher pour une histoire qui n'a plus lieu d'être…

- Mais c'est à moi de juger si oui ou non, cette histoire n'a plus lieu d'être… et rassure toi, je sais ce que je fais… Rendors toi… murmura Hermione avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

De nouveau, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée éteinte, et dans un murmure sûr d'elle, elle prononça :

- Drago Malefoy, au Beverley Hotel, chambre 128…

A suivre….

Voilà, c tt pr aujourd'hui ! la suite samedi après midi ! j'espère ke ce chap vous a plu, après relecture moi plus trop, mais bon, c tjs com ca ! lol mé ce ki m'intéresse c le votre d'avis, dc je les attends, bon ou mauvais, tt ke c objectif, ca me va ! lol Grr, je viens de relire, et je m'aperçois ke g raté THE moment pr couper mon chap 1, kan Hermione aperçoit Draco avec son fils.. alors ke la hop on fait cette découverte, et on a de suite l'explication, j'ai pas assur ! tant pis, ca vs aura éviter de criser ! lol

Voilà, je souhaite bonne vacance a tt ceux ki y sont ou le seront bientôt, et bon courage à tt les courageux kom moi ki sont à la fac et ki doivent attendre le Père Noël pr voir leur vacances arriver.. lol bisous


	3. on oublie jamais rien

Et me revoilà, avec le chap 3.. je le poste vite car j'ai plein de choses a faire, en commençant par mes devoirs, malheureusement…

ayé, j'ai fini de répondre aux reviews, a défaut de mes devoirs ! bon, on va commencer par la plus folle (même si elle prétend le contraire, mais bon, le rejet de la maladie n'en est il pas le 1er symptôme ?lol)

**Laure:** mdr, relis ta review, même toi tu reconnais ke tu y finiras avt moi à l'asile, contrairement a ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir. Mais tu joues le jeu, alors je le joue aussi.. merci pr ta review, elle ma fait super plaisir ! ské bien avec toi c que tu fais tjs tout de ton plein gré, de ta propre initiative, ça c cool ! mdr en tt cas, en ce ki concerne l'inspiration, papa noël ne peut rien pr toi, après réflexion. g u un ptit entretien avec lui, il t'as observé tte l'année, et selon lui, "comment devenir intelligente en 10 leçons serait plus de rigueur..." et com c toi, il é prêt à t'offrir les 10 volumes, t'en as de la chance ! lol Bon, trève de plaisanterie, il t'apportera ce kil trouvera, et crois moi, c lui ki va finir à l'asile a force de chercher le bon kdo pr toi ! lol stt ke ca va pas être évident de la faire ta liste ss le catalogue que tua s oublié ds ma voiture, idiote !!! au fait, si ct pas pr la beauté et l'émotion de ma fic (lol), pkoi t'aV la larme à l'oeil? Tu venais de percuter que les cloches, pas plus que la ptite souris n'existaient pas? j'arrête la, bisous

**dragonia** : je pense kil é inutile de répondre à ta question, le chap doit l'avoir fait. Koike a la réflexion, je crois pas. Mais kom je n'en reparlerai pas tt de suite, et com je suis sadik, je te poserais simplement la même question: si tu étais Hermione, et si tu étais très amoureuse de Draco, ke ferais tu pr le retrouver, et jusqu'où serais tu prête à aller? j'espère t'avoir aider, et sinon, rdvs ds qq chap, merci bcp pr ta review, a bientôt

**Alisa Adams** : merci bcp pr ta review, et t compliments... Mais dis moi, c bientôt halloween, ma ptite sorcière barjo va avoir du trvail ce weekend ! lol et sinon, de ta fic, tu en é où la miss ? et notre pov Draco, tu l'as laissé tt seule avec sa tortionnaire ??? lol encore merci.

**Ayuluna** : ke veux tu, j'ai la réputation d'être très fleur bleue, très prévisible, et très Dr&Hr, alors kan tu as ds la même fic Draco, Hermione, une gamine de 10ans et des retrouvailles, tu peux en tirer les mêmes conclusions ke moi kan j'ai décider de faire cette fic. ET si « le secrets des préfets » m'a tant inspiré, en tte logik elle y sera en tt pt similaire… enfin voilà, j'ne dit pas plus, j'espère ke ce chap t'a plu, merci encore…

**stephanie **: de koi réfléchir ? notre tite Mione ? bah moi je trouve pas trop, vu que inconsciemment, elle l'a tjs attendu.. elle la aimé, détesté, haï, mais tt ça est si proche qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.. la preuve, il revient, elle c rien de lui et de c 10ans, et elle trouve le moyen d'etre jalouse d'une fille kel a vu avec.. ya des millions de questions ss réponses, et elle se préoccupe uniquement de savoir ki est la fille avec ki il a passé l'après midi… vu kom ca.. lol enfin voilà, jsuis contente ke ca te plaise, et je te dis a mardi pr la suite.. bon weekend

**Ange.Lou** : c vrai ke c super frustrant d'être coté lecteur, et d'attendre patiemment la publication d'un new chap, mais bon, pr ma fic, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal, vu ke je publie tjs les meme jours, ss retard, et mem en avance kan je suis de bonne humeur ! lol encore merci pr ta review, j'espère ke les suites te plairont.

**Elsar **: doit on voir un indice ds le fait qu'Hermione surnomme sa fille kom Draco el faisait avec elle ? pkoi pas.. mais d'1 autre côté, l'appeler ma puce ou chaton, je trouve pas ça très crédible, alors ke « mon ange », c assez copain, mais en même tps super personnel et très tendre, dc je te répondrai oui, ou non, tt dépend de toi ! lol Mais bon, kom je te lé dja dit, mon trip c Dr&Hr, je ne fais ke des happy end, et je suis très prévisible, alors si tu mélanges tt ca, tu obtiens ta réponse… voilà, j'espère ke le chap 3 t'a plus, et encore merci… au fai,t de ta fic tu en é ou ? et le droit, tu t'en sors ?

**Le saut de l'ange** : bon, eh bien, pr commencer, tu vas être très déçue par la suite, autant te prévenir tt de suite ! lol il n'y aura plus de confrontation Hr&Lm, pas plus de voldie, et encore moins de combat mangemort auror… dsl et si tu lis mes fics, alors tu sauras ke je ne fias jamais de guerre, ni d'intervention avec Voldemort, ni même d'intrigue trop poussée. Je ne suis pas super imaginative pr inventer des intrigues a rebondissement. Moi, mon truc c plus les « je t'aime moi non plus », les fleurs et les paillettes, si tu vois le genre ! lol kan à ta suggestion de fic ou Harry serait à serpentard… la encore je dirais pkoi pas, mais alors ds un futur assez lointain, car si jamais j'en fais une, alors je vais devoir me creuser bien com il faut pr trouver un truc d'intéressant… mais l'avantage pr toi, c ke je ferai d1 pierre 2 coups : harry a serpentard, et une Hr&H… lol aet au fait, c vrai que j'en ai écris plusieurs des fics H&Hr, mais si tu regardes, koike tu peux pas juger car je ne l'ai ai pas toutes publiées, ni même ds l'ordre, mais si tu avais pu, tu verrais que j'ai commencé ke par des H&Hr, juska « aide moi », la 1ere sur Dr&Hr, et après j'ai écris ke sur ce couple « la dernière mise à part). Mais bon… en tt cas, j'espère ke celle ci te plaira kan même, et j'attends ton avis pr les 9 prochains chap ! lol bon week-end

**Caro :** didonc, t'étais pas sensée être inspirée et avoir écrit la miss ? et ton programme parfait de je ne c plus kel jour ??? tant pis, je v attendre patiemment, et continuer de t'asticoter com tu dis si bien, et kom tu aime si bien.. lol dsl, j'avais presque oubliée ton ptit côté sadique.. kanta ma théorie sur la nuit.. mdr, ta tjs rien compris ? je t'ai dit, je me suis inspirée de buffy, je t'ai même expliqué ke ct l'épisode ou elle entendait les voix et les pensées des autres, l'ép ou a la fin Jonathan il veut se tuer, mais elle croyait kil voulait tuer t le monde.. alors elle lui aprle, et lui dit ke si les gens ne se préoccupe pas de lui, ni de ses problèmes, ce n'est pas par égoïsme mais parce que ils ont leur propres pb a gérer.. j'ai un peu a adapté a ma fic, mais le fil reste le même.. tu vois maintenant ? Et au fait, la fillette com tu dis, et kom jte lé dja fait remarqué, elle a 3ans de plus ke toi, alors respect ! mdr lol bon, je te laisse la, il é tard et g tjs mes devoirs ki m'attendent, alors encore merci, et bon weekend miss…

**Zeeve Lelula** ; merci bcp pr ta review, et tes compliments, ca m'a fait super plaisir ! je suis contente ke ma fic te plaise, j'espère kel continuera et que j'aurais de tes nouvelles pr les prochains chap.. encore merci

**Audinette** : moi, cruelle ??? non, pas du tt, c pas mon genre, mais alors pas du tt ! lol bon, pr en revenir a ta review.. c vrai que ct pas si loin samedi, la preuve, on é déjà dimanche, plus ke 2 jours pr la suite ! lol et c sur qu'elle sera la, vu ke tt mes petits chaps prêts, ils attendent plus qu'a etre postés… et pr répondre à tes question, j'habite ds le 41, j'ai 18ans, et je suis a la fac de tours, ou je prépare une licence LLCE anglais.. ca paraît compliqué, mais c ni plus ni moins ce qu'on fait au lycée, texte, grammaire, littérature… c cool. Si tu as d'autre kestion, n'hésite pas, aussi bien sur moi que sur ma fic, ke je pense semble plus intéressante ke moi, plus palpitante ke ma vie en tt cas ! lol merci pr ta review, bon weekend..

Voilà, c fini, une fois de plus j'ai raconté ma vie et blablaté pr pas gd choz.. lol je poste et je file a mes devoirs, alors merci d 'avoir lu ce chap, j'attends de vos nouvelles, et bonne lecture a ceux ke ne l'ont pas encore fait.. bon weekend

_Rappel :_

_Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée éteinte, et dans un murmure sûr d'elle, elle prononça :_

- _Drago Malefoy, au Beverley Hotel, chambre 128…_

**Chapitre 3 **

** « On oublie jamais rien »**

Cette fois ci, le voyage sembla durer une éternité. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce, chaleureusement éclairée de dizaines de bougies. Elle se sentait agréablement bien, rien à voir avec le manoir lugubre de son enfance. Une fois de plus, elle réajusta sa jupe, se recoiffa et vérifia son maquillage. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur des photos de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de photos de lui prises dans des matches de quidditch, et aussi, à sa plus grande surprise, des photos et articles sur elle, concernant sa vie professionnelle, autant que privée.

- Ca t'étonne si je te dis que je m'attendais à ta visite ? scanda une voix derrière elle, tandis qu'Hermione était ébahie devant l'intérieur de la demeure.

- Je suis venue pour mettre les choses aux clairs Drago !

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Malefoy ce soir ? Mais tu sais ce que je pense ?

- Non, mais je serais curieuse de l'apprendre…

- Si tu es venue ici, ce soir, vêtue de la sorte, en mentant à ton mari, ce n'est pas pour une simple discussion anodine… souffla t-il près de son oreille, dans un murmure. Je me trompe… ajouta t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou.

- Non, je suis là pour… mais chaque mot devenait plus difficile, son ton incertain, sa voix chevrotante.

- Tu n'es venue ici ce soir que dans un seul but mon Ange… poursuivit Drago, toujours aussi sensuellement tandis qu'il se tenait derrière elle, les lèvres contre son épaule. Si tu es venu ce soir, c'est uniquement pour t'assurer que tu as fait le bon choix en te complaisant dans ta petite vie bien tranquille, avec une maison parfaite, un mari parfait, des enfants parfaits… Arrêtes moi si je me trompe…

Il la toisa un instant, une lueur brillante dans les yeux, puis ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il la prit violemment par les épaules et la retourna, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste, rien de doux, mais auquel elle répondit avec force, désespoir, et abandon… Dans des mouvements brusques, irréfléchis et violents, elle lui retira sa cape et lui arracha presque les boutons de sa chemise, tandis qu'il meurtrissait ses lèvres rougies par la violence de ses baisers, mais gonflées du plaisir qu'il avait toujours su susciter en elle. Sans plus de douceur, il retira son manteau, fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses cuisses, et défit les quelques boutons attachés du gilet entre-ouvert, laissant deviner la naissance de sa poitrine, de manière assez provocante. Plus, une fois libéré de ses quelques vêtements, il promena ses mains tremblantes sur ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, comme pour le découvrir de nouveau, puis remonta doucement ses mains le long de son corps, de ses bras, de ses épaules, puis les posa sur ses joues, les caressant du revers de ses mains tremblantes. Il vit un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, et plantant son regard dans le sien, il resta interdit quelques secondes, comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience de l'erreur qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre. Il se recula légèrement, mais quand il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Hermione posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis transforma ce geste en une caresse le long de sa joue, de son cou, et vint poser sa main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à elle. Cette fois ci, leurs baisers avaient perdu cette violence qui les caractérisait jusqu'à présent, et c'est tendrement qu'elle posa ses lèvre contre les siennes… Cette douceur troubla Drago d'avantage, il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait, et bien que cela lui était plus qu'agréable, une crainte sournoise s'insinua en lui, lui intimant l'ordre de rester sur ses gardes, mais bien vite, il oublia tout ces ressentiments et s'abandonna à cette étreinte si longtemps espérée.

- Tu m'as manqué.. ne put il s'empêcher de murmurer, une note si sincère dans la voix qu'Hermione en fut troublée.

- Chut…. Le fit-elle taire, son doigt de nouveau contre ses lèvres. Ne dis rien, pas un mot, laisse toi faire…

Puis, elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre, amoureux, si attendu, mais à la fois si étrangement amer, comme un arrière goût d'interdit. Doucement, elle fit glisser sa chemise ouverte, laissant deviné un torse musclé, sculpté par le quidditch, un corps qu'elle même ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir si souvent exploré. Etrangement, il était à l'identique du souvenir qu'elle gardait de lui… Elle avança de quelques pas, le poussant dans ses dernières retranchée, avant de buter contre le lit, ou tout aussi lentement, et sans interrompre leur tendre baiser, approfondi par les soins de Drago, elle le fit asseoir, puis se penchant d'avantage sur lui, elle l'allongea contre les draps de soie, où quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle le retrouva. Il la laissa faire un moment, se laissant embrasser, caresser, tourmenter de la plus douce des tortures qu'il soit, et dans un dernier baiser, pris les commandes. Il la fit rouler sous lui, et à son tour, la couvrit de baisers, commençant par son visage, ses lèvres, descendant sensuellement au creux du cou, des épaules, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de sa poitrine, chacun de ses seins, des grains de beauté parsemé sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant, puis continuant, meurtrissant et tourmentant à son tour les membres fébriles de son ange, ange déchu, tout droit tombée du ciel il y a quelques années, et qu'il s'efforcerait pour la soirée de la ramener chez elle…

- Embrasse moi.. lui ordonna t-elle à mi voix, en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en le ramenant à elle.

Il obéit, amusé de voir l'impatience caractéristique de la jeune femme reprendre le dessus sur ces années d'attente. Il l'embrassa, lui procurant autant de plaisir à travers de simples baisers et quelques caresses que elle, de sa simple présence à ses côtés, avait suscité en lui….

La nuit avait été courte, mais pour rien au monde il ne la regretterait. Plusieurs fois, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, persuadé de vivre un de ces rêves qui paraissent si réel, mais dont le retour à la réalité n'en est que plus difficile. Mais alors qu'il se passait une main fébrile sur le visage, il apercevait étendue à ses côtés la jeune femme, paisiblement endormie, un air serein et satisfait sur le visage. Elle était nue, allongée sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers lui, un bras replié sur son oreiller, et l'autre posé en travers de son torse. Quand elle le sentit bouger, elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui, resserrant son étreinte.. Elle n'avait jamais été si honnête envers lui qu'à cet instant. Elle ne jouait pas, ne mentait pas, elle se blottissait contre lui car elle s'y sentait en sécurité, aimé, tout simplement. Alors, doucement, il se recouchait, tourné vers son ange, un bras autours de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui encore.

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago se réveilla une énième fois, il comprit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux que le retour à la réalité serait encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son bras en travers du lit ne caressait que les draps à peine repliés. I l ouvrit les yeux et la vit, elle, son Ange, debout à quelques pas du lit, attachant le dernier bouton de son gilet. Elle s'était réveillée, levée et habillée sans aucune signe de tendresse à son égard. Elle se retourna cependant, étudiant chaque recoin de la chambre, comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de la nuit et du rêve qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais quand elle posa son regard sur Drago, étendu, tourné vers elle, son regard se fit inconsciemment plus froid, plus distant. Elle avait perdu cette tendresse, cette lumière qui la caractérisait, et à cet instant, Drago comprit.

- Drago, je… commença t-elle, avant qu'il ne la coupe.

- Laisse tomber, épargne moi le « je suis désolée, on a commis une erreur, je suis mariée et tout le blabla habituel… »

- Pardonne moi… déclara t-elle doucement.

- Que je te.. Alors c'était ça ton but ? Te venger, me faire souffrir comme moi je t'ai faîte souffrir ? Tu n'es venue ici uniquement pour te venger, pour m'abandonner à ton tour ? Sauf que moi je l'ai fait pour toi, alors que toi…

- Je dois partir... lança t-elle soudainement en prenant son manteau posé près de la porte, et en sortant.

Drago regarda la porte se referma silencieusement. Elle avait changé, elle n'était plus la jeune fille naïve et frêle qu'il avait aimé. Non, dont il était tombé amoureux, car dix plusieurs années s'étaient certes écoulées, mais ces sentiments n'en avaient en rien été alternés. Il se demanda alors si son départ été à l'origine de son attitude. Peut être qu'elle avait souffert, qu'elle lui en avait voulu, qu'elle s'était renfermée sur elle même et forgée une carapace. Peut être s'était elle rendu compte à quel point les hommes ne valaient pas le coup de se damner pour eux… Un sourire amer vînt naître sur ses lèvres .

Qu'était il devenu de cette jeune fille pleine de vie, amoureuse, insouciante qui aimait rire, chanter, danser ? Morte, sans doute, éteinte en même temps que leur amour. Comme il aurait voulu oublier, oublier son sourire, la douceur de sa peau, le sucré de son parfum… Tant d'année s'étaient écoulées, mais il n'avait pu oublier le moindre détail de ce matin l

_Flash…_

_Assis en tailleur sur le divan, Drago regardait son ange dormir paisiblement. Il ne pouvait détacher son regarde de ce visage si doux, ces courbes si parfaites. Pourtant, de temps en temps, il se forçait à les oublier, et à se replonger sur la feuille demeurée blanche. Cela s'avérerait plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Résumer en quelques mots plus d'un an d'une histoire idyllique, puis en expliquer la fin aussi soudaine et inexpliquée qu'un rayon de soleil entre deux nuages. Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois, attiré par le sifflement incessant du vent qui soufflait depuis la veille, et étrangement cela lui rappela Hermione. Merlin comment pourrait –il l'oublier si le moindre évènement dans sa vie la lui rappelait sans cesse. Il se souvint alors d'une mélodie qu'il avait entendu, une fois. Il ferma les yeux, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre une origine sur cette mélodie, qui demeurerait un mystère…_

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
  
_

_Cette fille avait le don de le rendre fou. Elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait de lui, il suffisait qu'elle demande. Elle s'était emparé de lui, de ses pensées, de son cœur…_

_Mais il avait eu tort de croire qu'il en avait fait de même, qu'il s'était emparé de son cœur et de son âme, qu'elle serait à jamais prisonnière de ses filets, de son amour pour elle… Mais elle était différente, avait besoin d'autre chose. Il avait été fou de croire qu'il pourrait satisfaire tout ses besoins…_

_  
Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind  
  
_

_L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux et s'imagina la vie qu'il aurait, la vie qu'il allait avoir sans elle... Mais il ne vit rien, hormis le flou et le noir, comme s'il ne pouvait concevoir la vie sans elle..._

_  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane___

_Il aimait cette chanson car elle reflétait exactement ce qu'était leur relation, et ses sentiments envers elle. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé ne parvenait à comprendre tous ces couples autours de lui qui ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se murmurer des mots tendre à l'oreille, il trouvait pathétique de chercher à être avec l'autre, s'inquiéter pour elle, toute ces petites choses anodines que font tout les couples. Pour lui, être avec une personne se limitait à se montrer courtois envers elle dans le seul but de coucher avec, puis il la jetait, comme il le faisait avec toutes. Mais à présent, il comprenait. A présent, c'était lui qu'il trouvait pathétique… L'embrasser, promener ses doigts le long de son corps, lui murmurer qu'il l'aime, l'entendre rire, la voir sourire, il ne vivait plus que pour ça. Il ne se lever le matin qu'heureux de pouvoir la croiser ne serait ce qu'une seconde au détours d'un couloir. Merlin que lui était-il arrivé, que lui avait elle fait pour le changer ainsi ?_

_Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il replongea sur sa feuille blanche et commença à écrire, en une seule fois, car s'il devait de nouveau poser les yeux sur elle, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Alors il écrivit… Il écrivit ce qui lui sembla être le plus juste, la vérité, ce qui s'avérera finalement la plus grosse de ses erreurs, mais il ne le comprendra que plus tard, bien plus tard, peut être même trop._

_Quand le dernier mot fut ajouté, il plia le parchemin, se leva, et le déposa sur son oreiller, accompagné d'une rose rouge, dernier geste tendre qu'il lui accordera. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, au prix d'un terrible effort pour ne pas s'emparer de ses lèvres ou de son corps. Elle bougea, étendant son bras sur la place vide, mais ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite. Il caressa une dernière fois son visage puis s'éloigna, pris le sac qu'il avait préparé le matin même, puis sortit, abandonnant tout derrière lui…._

_Fin du flash_

Cela avait été dur, bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Il n'en savait plus rien, ses raisons en même temps que sa foi s'était envolées au fur des années écoulées. Il souffla doucement et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

De son côté, Hermione était à la fois fière d'elle, mais ressentait une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. Certes elle lui en voulait toujours autant, mais elle détestait l'idée de lui avoir fait mal, de l'avoir blessé. Elle était sortit, sans attendre d'avantage… Elle n'avait pas utilisé la cheminée, mais la porte, s'appuyant une fraction de seconde contre elle… Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de marcher, de réfléchir à tout ça… Un sourire naissant aux lèvres, elle sortit de l'hôtel et marcha un moment dans les rues désertes de Londres à cette heure ci, regarda les vitrines de Noël, puis tranquillement, rentra chez elle, retrouver une famille qui l'aimera quoi qu'il arrive, et ne l'abandonnera jamais.

Le froid de Noël avait laissé place à la douceur du printemps, puis à la chaleur de l'été… Bien des mois avaient passés, peuplés de rires, de larmes, de colère, tout semblait aller bien, dans le meilleur des mondes, Hermione ayant reprit le cour de sa vie….

- Maman ! est ce que tu as vu ma jupe noire, celle que je met avec mon haut beige et mes bottes noires ? s'écria une voix de jeune fille paniquée, en descendant l'escalier.

- Calme toi, tu as le temps Lizzie ! la rassura sa mère. Ta jupe est pliée dans la salle de bain et ton haut beige sur ton lit…

- Merci Maman, t'es la meilleure ! s'exclama la jeune fille en la serrant dans ses bras, avant de repartir aussitôt.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Harry.

- Comprend la, elle va intégrer Poudlard dans 3 jours, et aujourd'hui, je lui ai promis d'aller acheter ses fournitures, sa baguette, et un hibou pour qu'elle nous écrive tout les jours…

- J'avais oublié.. Tu veux que je vous accompagne ?

- Non, ça ira, merci quand même. Je sais que tu as une importante mission aujourd'hui, alors vas-y, ne te préoccupe pas de nous…

- Très bien, je file, je rentrerai en fin d'après midi.. je t'aime, déclara t-il doucement en embrassant sa femme, puis en se levant, et rassemblant ses affaires il partit quelques minutes plus tard.

A peine eut il transplané qu'elle vit de nouveau sa fille dévaler les escaliers.

- Tes bottes sont dans le dressing, je les ai sorties ce matin.. s'amusa Hermione, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

- Merci 'Man.

- Maman… entendit Hermione doucement, et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit sa fillette de 6ans à peine descendre les escaliers, marche par marche, encore endormie, sa peluche serrée fort contre elle et son pouce dans la bouche.

- Viens mon cœur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t-elle doucement, tandis que de grosses larmes perlaient sur les joues de la fillette. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa fille qui tendit aussitôt les bras vers elle, tout en hochant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, Maman est là, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve… la rassura Hermione, tandis que la fillette se blottissait contre elle, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou, et bercée par la voix de sa mère, son doudou dans les bras, elle se rendormit paisiblement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit redescendre Lizzie, vêtue de sa jupe, de son haut beige et de ses bottes, montante jusqu'à mi cuisse, qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir deux ans de plus.

- Tu comptes quand même pas sortir dans cette tenue Liz.?

- Bah si pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as que tu n'es qu'une jeune fille de 10ans, que je suis ta mère, et que je refuse que ma fille de 10 ans sorte dans cette tenue, voilà pourquoi…

Tout en disant cela, Hermione avait placé une main sur l'oreille de la fillette endormie dans ses bras, et de l'autre, elle saisit sa baguette et d'un geste rapide, Elisabeth se retrouva avec un débardeur rose pale et le cardigan assorti, ainsi qu'une jupe longue en jean.

- Maman… se plaignit Liz dans un moue infantile. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es pas drôle !

- Peut être, mais c'est moi qui décide mon Ange… Allez, prépare toi, on part dans une demi heure, le temps que je prépare ta sœur.

La journée passa relativement vite, et Hermione s'étonna de voir à quel point sa fille lui ressemblait pour en ce qui concernait son goût pour les livres, mais également à son père, quand elle resta un long moment en admiration devant le tout dernier balai, et quand elle supplia sa mère de le lui acheter pour qu'elle s'entraîne, et qu'elle devienne la meilleure attrapeuse de tout poudlard.

Puis la rentrée était arrivée, et c'était avec une tristesse mal dissimulée qu'Hermione laissa sa fille s'éloigner d'elle pour deux long mois. Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut une lettre de sa fille, l'informant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse e t qu'elle s'était faîte de nouveaux amis….

A suivre…

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de post ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! et pour une fois, je n'ai pas été trop méchante, je n'ai pas coupé en plein suspens… koike je le fais rarement... bon, j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt, la suite arrivera mardi, en tte logik…

Voili voilou, bon week-end…


	4. Des souvenirs encore trop présents

Coucou ! je me dépêche, car je dois partir bientôt, et kom hier aol n'arretait pas de planté, j'ai pas pu poster mon chap, alors je le fais ce matin.... je poste mon chapitre, et je ne répondrais pas aux reviews en gde pompe, juste une chtit mot rapide, mais je vous remercie kan même bcp, c super agréable de recevoir vos avis, mais faut pas ke ça vous empêche de reviewer celui la ! je répondrai à ttes les reviews, promis ! Sinon, j'espère ke ce chap la vous plaira, et pendant ke j'y pense MERCI BEAUCOUP LAURE pour m'avoir accorder un peu de ton tps de farniente pr me donner les titres de mes chap ! lol Et sinon, tite note perso, on apprends pas gd chose de nvo ds ce chap, c plutôt l'expression de mon côté fleur bleue démesur ! lol vous verrez…

**zeeve lelula** : Moi non plus g pas aimé comment Hermione jette Draco, mais en même tps il l'avait un peu cherch ! Mais rassure toi, happy end oblige, la fin sera tte chose…

**Caro** : rhalala, ca va être dure de rep express avec tt ske tu m'as dit ! lol D'abord, bravo d'avoir tenu ton programme, et félicitation d'avoir _enfin_ écrit tes suites ! kanta ma fic, je suis contente kel passe aussi bien, et ke tt s'enchaîne, ct un peu mon but en l'écrivant ! lol Mais au fait, tu m'as jamais parlé de ton new trip, a propos d'un film… fin voilà, merci pr ta longue review, j'adore !

**Laure1** : alors toi ca va etre encore plus cors ! tt d'abord, ptite note de papa noël, il fé pas agence matrimoniale, dc ton mec tu te le trouves tte seule ! lol sinon, ta vu, je t'ai aps oublié, comment joré pu, avec une tite folle pareille ? et a propos du titr,e je vois pas du tt de koi tu parles.. lol mea culpa, ta oublié le brevet ! travailles bien, bisous. Et au fait, félicitation d'avoir réussi a écrire Boscorelli sans fautes !

**les-divans-infernales : **simples, clair et précise, merci bcp, j'espère ke la suite vous plaira autant !

**Audinette **: pkoi vous êtes ttes contre Hermione ?? il la cherché aussi, il av ka pas la planté kom ca, ss un mot !lol mé bon, c vré ke ca se fait pas tropo.. et sinon, tu es a orléans, tu vas à la fac, tu fais koi de bo ? et kanta mon adresse, c , et sur msn, c Voilà, c a toi de voir maintenant.. merci pr ta review…

**Stéphanie : **merci bcp, j'espère ke la suite te plaira autant…****

**Hanna2Mars :** rholala, ke de compliments, merci bcp !!! j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite…

**Alisa Adams :** ca avance, ca avance.. piti à piti, mais ca va bouger un peu plus.. mé pkoi ils te font pitié mé ptit perso, ils sont adorables.. lol encore merci

**Dragonia : **évidemment kon va bientôt le revoir notre Dray national, sinon moi g plus de fic ! lol et pis ca sera son come-back officielle, attention ! mdr enfin voilà, je c pu trop kan il va revenir, mais c bientôt ! encore merci****

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **tu me soules avec t hermy/Harry ! tu décroches jamais ? je rigoles, n'empêche que ton obstination à u raison de moi, j'ai eu l'idée d'une Hr&H, et pis sans draco, pr une fois ! mais c pas pr tt de suite, dsl… et puis d'un côté,je le trouve trop facile ce couple.. mignon, je l'adore, je l'espère même (lol), mais j'ai du mal à écrire de nvo sur eux… Et encore une fois, dsl de te décevoir, mais pas de Voldie ds les parages… mais j'espère ke ca va te plaire kan mem… encore merci.

**Chapitre 4 **

**« Des souvenirs… encore trop présents » **

La vie avait reprit son cours, tranquillement, et la maison était bien moins animée depuis qu'Elisabeth était à Poudlard. On ne l'entendait plus rire, chanter devant ses émissions de télé préférées, on ne la voyait plus surgir n'importe quand à la recherche de tel ou tel vêtements.. La vie était beaucoup plus calme, le climat un peu plus lourd. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione avait entreprit, quand aucune mission ne lui était confiée, de ranger la maison, d'en modifier la décoration, et de réaménager une des chambres à l'étage qu'utilisait Liz pour ses devoirs, jeux et autres expériences auxquelles elle se livrait parfois. Des dizaines de cartons étaient remplis, de dessins, de divers objets dits « attrapes poussières », dont la seule utilité est d'en avoir aucune, si ce n'est pour rendre une pièce plus agréable et plus conviviale. Des livres, des peluches, tout cela Hermione en avait rempli des cartons qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter au grenier.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte. 15h. Il lui restait donc encore plus d'une heure avant que sa fille ne rentre de l'école. Elle passa le revers de sa main contre son front, respira doucement, et s'arma de courage. Elle prit un carton et monta les escaliers qui menaient au grenier. L'endroit était vieux, délaissé, et poussiéreux. Rien d'anormal pour un grenier, qui renfermait portant toute une partie de sa vie, de son enfance insouciante, et de son adolescence studieuse. Toute sa vie était contenue dans une dizaine de carton. Elle sourit.

D'un côté, elle était heureuse de venir ici, même si elle ne le faisait que trop rarement. Toute sa vie était ici, toutes ces joies, ces larmes, ses souvenirs, bons et mauvais. Elle pouvait se rappeler de chaque moment passé, chaque expérience vécue, faire le tour de sa vie en quelques cartons… Mais d'un autre côté, elle trouvait un peu pathétique que plus de 25ans de sa vie, sa vie entière ne soit contenue que dans ces quelques cartons. Vingt cinq années de vie, de rires, de larmes, de travail, de souvenirs, vingt cinq ans résumés en une dizaine de cartons, répartis entre ceux qui renfermaient son enfance, et les autres son adolescence.

Elle posa dans un recoin inoccupé le carton qu'elle venait d'apporter, et s'approcha des cartons renfermant sa vie de jeune fille studieuse qu'elle était, fut un temps, durant ses premières années. Elle prit la boite « 1ière année », souffla sur le couvercle pour ôter la poussière qui s'y été accumulée depuis tout ce temps, et l'ouvrit. Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point tout était encore en bon état, comme si ces quinze dernières années ne s'étaient pas écoulées, comme si elle était toujours cette jeune fille naïve qui était entrée à poudlard. Elle se saisit d'une photographie la représentant elle et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils riaient, comme les enfants insouciants qu'ils étaient. La photo avait été prise peu de temps avant la fin d'année, par une belle après midi de mai. Elle la reposa dans la boite et saisit un autre objet. Il s'agissait d'une plume, mais pas n'importe quel plume. C'était la première que ses parents lui avaient acheté, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Divers parchemins et d'autres objets remplissaient la boîte. Elle la referma, enfouissant en même temps tout les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface en un instant. Elle se tourna vers l'amas de boîte où un énorme « 7 » était inscrit. Elle eut étrangement l'impression de faire un bon de six ans d'un seul coup, comme si tout ce qui lui avait permis de vivre, de grandir, d'être heureuse pouvait s'effacer en un rien de temps, envolé par le souffle sur le couvercle d'une autre boîte.

Elle hésita un instant. Tant de souvenirs, tant de regrets et de souffrance étaient associés à cette simple boîte. Elle ignorait si elle aurait la force de faire cet acte au paraître anodin, de rouvrir la porte sur cette année dont elle avait eu tant de mal à s' éloigner. Mais trouvant stupide d'être angoissée par une simple boîte, elle retira d'un geste rapide le couvercle, faisant voler la poussière qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever. Une odeur lui monta aussitôt aux narines. Une odeur enivrante qu'elle avait oubliée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, visualisant l'évènement lié à cette si douce odeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, les paupières toujours closes. Cette odeur sucrée de fruits rouges, elle l'avait reçue en cadeau le jour de la saint Valentin…

C'était un cadeaux de Drago, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait renfermé son trésor dans une boîte, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Harry. Elle se rappelait aussi la déception qu'elle avait lu sur le visage de Drago quand elle avait tenté de lui expliquer, déception qu'il n'était parvenu à dissimuler, malgré ses efforts. Elle se souvenait l'avoir embrassé sur le front, lui avoir murmuré qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il ne devait pas l'oublier, et avait rangé la bouteille, juste après s'en être aspergée pour la seule et unique fois. Elle éloigna ce souvenir de son esprit, rouvrit les yeux et replongea dans la boîte. Elle en sortit une petite boîte rose nacrée, parsemée de petits coquillages, qu'en ouvrant, laissait s'échapper une douce mélodie. Elle l'écouta un instant. Elle se souvenait. Drago la lui avait offert une jour où elle s'était disputée avec Harry et qu'elle en avait marre de cette situation, de sa vie, de tout.. C'était un moment de tourment comme à bien des reprises elle en avait eu. Drago lui avait offert cette boîte pour lui rappeler que, même si elle en doutait, la vie pouvait être joie, surprise, douceur… Ecouter la mélodie l'arrachait à sa mélancolie et la rendait heureuse. Alors, elle se disait que tout n'était pas tristesse, que certaines choses étaient douces, mélodieuse, agréables. Drago était toujours avec elle grâce à cette boîte qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle la referma ensuite, taisant ainsi la mélodie, et la reposa au fond de la boîte. Elle en sortit un parchemin, jauni et tout usé à force d'avoir été lu, plié, déplié et relu tant de fois qu'une de plus aurait pus le déchirer. Les mains fébriles, elle le déplia tout doucement et en parcouru une nouvelle fois chaque mot qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Elle promena son doigt sur chaque syllabe, comme pour se prouver qu'elles étaient bien réelles. Merlin comme elle aurait souhaité qu'elles ne le soient pas, qu'elles n'aient jamais existé… Cette lettre, cette maudite lettre qui avait en quelques secondes brisé sa vie, ses rêves, ses illusions d'une vie paisible avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient timidement à la relecture de cette fameuse lettre… Une fois relu, elle la survola de nouveau, s'imprégnant une nouvelle fois de ces mots qu'elle connaissait par cœur, qu'elle aurait pu réciter tel un évangile, les yeux fermés. Quelques bribes lui revenait en tête, inlassablement, la voix de Drago raisonnant comme un écho lointain dont elle ne parvenait à se détacher. Il essayait tant bien que mal de justifier son acte, d'alléger sa peine, de la faire rire, mais tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire avec ces quelques mots était de décupler sa peine.

_« … Pardonne moi, je sais que tu ne comprendras, moi même j'ai parfois du mal.. Quand je me réveille et te vois allongée contre moi, quand je sens ton souffle contre ma peau nue et tes bras autours de moi, je renonce… pourquoi partir alors que nous sommes heureux ? Mais tout cela sonne faux, et la réalité me rattrape bien trop vite. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste, de te garder auprès de moi pour profiter de tes sourires, de tes baisers, pour me rendre heureux, alors que toi tu ne le seras jamais, pas complètement en tout cas, ni en sécurité, et ça je le refuse. Si je pars aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je t'aime, tant que cela m'effraie, tout comme la vie que je mènerais si tu n'étais plus auprès de moi, par ma faute… _

_un jour, tu m'as demandé jusqu'où je pouvais aller par amour, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai répondu que je serais prêt à te laisser partir, et tu m'as souris, amusée de ma réponse dont tu ignorais la signification, ni même l'étendue du sacrifice que cela représentait. Mais à présent, je sais que tu comprends, et tu comprends aussi pourquoi je ne peux plus rester… Pardon, pour moi tu as souffert, tu as du mentir, te cacher, pour moi, à cause de moi.. j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer, même si tu croyais y vivre un rêve… Ton être au cœur m'est accroché, mais ce choix que tu ne parviens à faire seule, je le fais pour toi, en partant, et qui sait, peut être un jour tu te souviendras de moi comme d'un rêve auquel tu ne voudrais mettre fin… _

_Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, tu dormais. Tu étais si belle, tant que te comparer à un ange serait dérisoire.. la lumière se reflétait sur ton visage, recouvert par quelques mèches ondulées.. Merlin je me demande encore comment j'ai pu avoir la force de t'écrire cette lettre tout en t'ayant à mes côtés, nue et soumise… Pardon, je ne peux en écrier d'avantage avant que je ne change d'avis, et retourne auprès de toi pour te serrer dans mes bras et te murmurer les mots doux que tu aimes tant… Alors pardonne moi, je te laisse juste une lettre, la lâcheté peut être, mais pardon, pardon d'avoir une fois de plus fait couler tes larmes et ôté ce sourire de ce si joli visage… _

_Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours mon Ange… _

_Drago __XXX_

Elle essuya les larmes que cette lettre, ainsi que les souvenirs rattachés avaient fait couler. Elle se souvenait, chaque seconde écoulée, chaque sensation éprouvée, chaque lame qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur à la lecture de cette lettre, la première fois… elle se rappelait à quel point elle avait souffert, l'air lui manquait, ses jambes se dérobaient… tout ceci semblait si irréel, idiot de réagir de la sorte, mais pour elle, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'était certes pas son premier amour, mais resterait son plus grand… Ce jour là, il avait emporté un bout d'elle même avec lui, et elle avait gardé un ptit bout de lui, qu'elle gardait pour elle, comme un jardin secret.

- Maman… la sortit de ses pensées la voix doucereuse de sa fillette.

Quand elle se retourna, après avoir rapidement sécher ses larmes de nouveau et refermé précipitamment la boîte, murmurant une courte formule en langue ancienne pour qu'elle seule puisse en voir le contenu, elle observa sa fille. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes. Et en voyant son ange face à elle, le regard brillant de malice dans sa belle petite robe rose pale, avec ses belles petites boucles brunes retombant en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts pétillants, elle ne put s'empêcher à ce moment là de remercier Drago de l'avoir quittée. Oh bien sûr elle était consciente de l'absurdité de cette pensée, mais en voyant sa fillette venir vers elle et se blottir dans ses bras, elle pensa soudainement que si elle était restée avec Drago, elle ne l'aurait jamais eu, et n'aurait pu la serrer dans ses bras, lui chanter une mélodie pour la rendormir après un cauchemar, ni même la conduire tout les matins à l'école pour mener au maximum la vie de petite londonienne qui lui échapperait sous peu.

- Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? demanda soudainement la fillette.

- Maman ne pleure pas mon Ange, c'est à cause de la poussière, regarde, il y en a partout. Et si on descendait pour prendre un gros goûter ? proposa Hermione en se relevant, prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Elle se dirigèrent vers la porte, Manon la première, et au moment de refermer la porte, Hermione jeta un dernier regard en arrière, sur son passé, avant de refermer la porte sur cette vie, ces souvenirs et ces regrets. Elle descendit les quelques marches et retrouva son mari dans la cuisine. Elle fut surprise, mais cette étrange sensation au creux de son estomac s'effaça quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il se détacha d'elle et tout souriant, il s'exclama :

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que t'as fille vient de faire ?

- Merlin qu'a t-elle encore invent ? s'inquiéta Hermione malgré elle.

- Rien de grave, rassure toi. Mais elle a intégré l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison, au poste d'attrapeuse, tu te rends compte ?? C'est géniale, je suis fier d'elle ! Elle va tous les battre et va devenir une vraie championne !

- Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle batte ta propre maison ? sourit-elle malicieusement.

- Que veux-tu, ce vieux choixpeau doit être trop vieux pour raisonner correctement, sans ça, il ne l'aurait jamais envoyée la bas ! se renfrogna t-il.

- N'oublie pas que la fille de Fred est à Seirdaigle… J'adore Fred, mais imagine, il était loin d'être aussi brillant ! s'amusa Hermione.

- Mais quand même, pour l'envoyer dans cette maison de viles serpents, mesquins, tricheurs et prétentieux…

- Certes, mais bien sur, si ta fille a été envoyée là bas, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle joue des tours à qui s'aventure sur son chemin, que c'est une vraie chipie quand il s'agit d'obéir, et qu'elle utilise la magie bien plus qu'elle n'était autorisée à le faire ? J'aime ma fille plus que tout, mais tu dois bien admettre que c'est une vraie chipie, et qu'elle a énormément de chance d'avoir ses deux parents qui travaillent pour le ministère et amoindrissent ses tours.

- Peut être, mais le fait est que ma fille va intégrer l'équipe de quidditch !! se put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer Harry.

- Tu as raison, c'est géniale, sourit Hermione, mal à l'aise. Elle tient ça de son père, c'est évident.

« _C'est évident_… » cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de lui trotter dans la tête… _évident.. évident…_

- Tu rêves Hermione ? la fit sursauter Harry en lui caressant la joue.

- Quoi ? Oh euh.. non, je … je pensais.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? hésita t-elle.

- Je te proposais d'aller dîner en ville ce soir, rien que tout les deux… Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé de temps ensemble…

- Je.. je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelques temps, se défila t-elle.

- Raison de plus ! Prendre l'air te fera du bien, tu verras ! Je dépose Manon chez Ginny et ensuite on passe la soirée ensemble…

- Très bien, j'abandonne, laisse moi juste finir de ranger un peu la haut, toi pendant ce temps fais la goûter. Ensuite, je lui ferai prendre son bain et je me changerai, cela convient à monsieur mon époux ?

- Parfait, et ensuite on ira chez Ginny, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… déclara t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de rejoindre sa fille dans la cuisine.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était prêt, habillés, Hermione changée, coiffée et maquillée. Elle était jolie, et avait opté pour une tenue très sobre, mais très élégant. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et une poignée de poudre dans sa main, qu'elle jeta dans la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans la salle à manger de Ginny. Elle parlèrent un peu, et Harry arriva à son tour, prenant par à la discussion. Puis, une heure plus tard, Hermione fit promettre à Manon d'être très sage, d'écouter tante Ginny et la serra dans ses bras. Elle remercia Ginny et à son tour, disparu dans la cheminée.

La soirée était longue, et Hermione était épuisée. Elle aimait Harry, elle avait appris à l'aimer de nouveau, à sa manière en tout cas. Cette soirée aurait été une excellente idée si le contexte avait été différent. Si elle n'était pas fatiguée, si elle n'était pas inquiète pour ses filles, si elle n'avait pas replongée dans ses souvenirs, si… Beaucoup trop de si pour permettre à cette soirée d'être merveilleuse. Cependant, elle tenait à Harry, et lui tenait à cette soirée, c'est pour cela qu'elle essayait de s'amuser, de rire, d'être attentive. Mais quand le serveur apporta leur assiette, elle était tellement à des miles de là qu'elle sursauta et renversa son verre de vin.

- Je suis désolée, veuillez m'excuser, je suis extrêmement maladroite.. s'empourpra Hermione, tandis que le serveur essuyait les dégâts provoqués.

- Ce n'est rien madame, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je vous ai fait peur… Je vous ramène un verre et des serviettes.

- Merci… souffla t-elle, alors que le serveur s'était déjà éloigné.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir 'Mione, tu sembles ailleurs ?

- Je vais bien, rassure toi, c'est juste que… je ne me sens pas très bien ces temps ci, je te l'ai dit. Mais ça va aller, je veux profiter de cette soirée avec toi.

- Très bien, alors je te propose de trinquer, annonça t-il en remplissant le verre que le serveur venait de déposer, et en levant le sien. A nous, à notre bonheur, et qu'il perdure pendant de longues années encore…

Hermione sourit, elle aimait ce côté romantique d'Harry, ce côté qui l'avait avant tout séduite il y a bien des années. Elle sourit et trinqua, mais au moment où les verres se rencontrèrent, elle eut une étrange impression, comme si cela semblait trop parfait, trop irréel… Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et grimaça légèrement quand le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Elle détestait vraiment l'alcool.

- Tu ne sais pas qui j'ai croisé au ministre cette après midi ?

- Laisse moi deviner, Malefoy ? se crispa Hermione.

- Comment t'as devin ?

- C'est simple, il a le don d'apparaître toujours quand ma vie semble normale. Que voulez t-il ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien…

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Tu croises le mec qui nous a pourri la vie pendant six ans, qui a disparu pendant les dix suivantes et tu ne te demandes même pas pourquoi il est revenu ? s'emporta t-elle malgré elle.

- Calme toi, ne t'énerves pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et puis si tu es si préoccupée par les raisons de son retour, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi même, quand tu iras au ministère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le ministère de la magie compte un nouveau membre…

- Pitié, ne me dit pas que…

- Et si, je suis désolé ma chérie.. Une idée de Fudge, tu sais à quel point il a toujours été dans les bonnes grâces des Malefoy.

- Très bien, alors je crois qu'il est temps que je reprenne le travail Harry.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, tu ne te plais plus au ministère ? A moins que ça n'ait un rapport avec Malefoy ? Tu sais, j'aurais pas cru que tu aurais réagi comme ça, après tout ce temps.

- Mais comment aurais tu voulu que je réagisse ??? C'est un mec qui m'a pourri la vie pendant six ans, il m'a insultée, méprisée et rabaissée pendant tout ce temps, et il m'a fait souffrir bien plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète ! Il me semble avoir le droit d'être quelque peu contrariée par son retour, non ? répliqua t-elle, énervée, pus elle se radoucit. Et de toute façon j'ai besoin de prendre l'air Harry. Rester enfermée à m'occuper de la paperasse m'exaspère. Ce que j'aime moi c'est être sur le terrain, partir en mission, prendre des risques.

- Et les enfants ? tu y as pens ? tu dois t'occuper d'eux, si jamais..

- Si jamais quoi Harry ? Elisabeth est à poudlard, elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Et Manon est en primaire, elle est grande. Et tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle toi aussi, elle est ta fille que je sache ?

- Tu me reproches de trop travailler ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que tu passes peu de temps avec tes filles, tu ne les vois jamais, mise a part pour les embrasser avant d'aller au lit. Je me disais juste que pendant quelques temps je pourrais partir en mission, petit à petit, et que toi tu pourrais prendre ma place, travailler moins, rester au ministère, et passer du temps avec ta fille…

- Si tu insistes, alors je suis d'accord. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques. Tu n'es pas une héroïne, tu n'es qu'une jeune femme, mère de surcroît, alors fais attention, car je ne tiens pas à devoir expliquer à ma fille pourquoi sa mère ne rentrera pas à la maison le soir.

- Merci, tu es un ange.. murmura t'elle doucement en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Je le sais ! je plaisante… Au fait, tu savais que Malefoy avait un fils ? Je me demande quelle est l'inconsciente qui lui a fait un enfant.. plaisanta Harry, tandis qu'Hermione se contracta soudainement.

- Aucune… Danny était un des enfants dont s'occupait Ginny. Drago la adopté il y a 5ans environ…

- Tu en sais des choses dis donc.. et depuis quand tu donnes dans le 'Drago' ?

- Et si on y allait à présent, je suis exténuée, et j'aimerais aller chercher Manon ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

Harry avait accepté, ne pouvant rien refuser à sa femme, bien qu'étant un peu déçu. La soirée avait pris fin, et ils étaient rentrés. Le lendemain matin, le samedi, Hermione était déjà partie quand Harry se leva. Un mot laissé, le petit déjeuné préparé, elle assurait qu'elle revenait bientôt, une amie à voir… Il reposa le mot, sans être aussi surpris qu'il ne l'aurait du…

Et voilà, c fini.. j'espère ke ca vous a plu, et ds un cas com ds l'autre, j'attends vos avis.. je vous dis a samedi, et profitez de vos qq jours de vac kil vous reste, après, c kom moi, cours, devoirs et prise de tête ! lol a bientôt


	5. bon amis

**Voilà le chap 5, pr bien commencer le samedi matin ! lol merci bcp pr tt vos reviews, j'en é u 12, c mon records pr cette fic, j'espère ke ca va continuer com ca, crescendo serait l'idéal, mais bon ! lol j'y réponds de suite, à la fin du chap, et j'attends vos avis pr celui la !**

**bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 5 **

**« Bon amis »**

Mais en réalité, le soudain retour de Drago avait perturbé Hermione. Tôt le matin elle s'était levée, habillée, et s'était rendue chez lui. Une poignée de poudre de cheminette plus loin, elle s'était retrouvée dans une somptueuse salle à manger, très moderne. Elle en étudia la décoration pendant de longues minutes quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. En voyant la jeune femme ainsi chez lui, Drago sursauta.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous étions proches à une période que tu as le droit de venir ici comme bon te semble Hermione, déclara t-il, le ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'est vrai, excuse moi, j'ai tellement l'habitude de faire ça que..

- Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 8h du matin, et nous sommes samedi. Dis moi plutôt quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

- Je te retourne la question, pourquoi es tu revenu ? Ca te plait tant que ça de jouer avec mes nerfs pour te permettre de partir et revenir sans prévenir.

- Bien sûr que non, mais depuis dix ans que notre histoire est terminée, je pensais que cela ne posera pas de problème.

- Tu sais quoi, tu as raison ! déclara Hermione avec un désinvolte qui les surpris tout deux. J'étais venue ici pour te demander des comptes, mais nous sommes adultes, nous avons nos propres vies, et ce que je te propose, c'est de faire table rase du passé, et d'être bon amis. Je sais qu'amis nous ne l'avons jamais été, mais il y a un début à tout comme on dit… et ça me plairait beaucoup, surtout si nous sommes amenés à être collègues.

- Alors si je m'attendais 

- Bonjour papa ! s'exclama une voix en surgissant de nulle part en s'approchant de Drago, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, les interrompant tout deux.

- Danny, je te présente Hermione, ma.. une ancienne amie. Hermione, je te présente Danny, mon…

- Ton fils, inutile de faire les présentations. Danny, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

- Vous êtes très jolie…

- Danny ! le réprimanda Drago, étrangement gêné. Excuse le, ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

- Pourquoi, tu ne le penses pas toi ? demanda t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Là n'est pas la question, elle ne l'est plus en tout cas.

- C'est vrai… Ca me manque.. ajouta t-elle après un long moment de silence.

- De quoi ?

- Ca… répliqua Hermione en observant Drago, son fils appuyé contre son torse, entre ses bras. Tes baisers, tes caresses, ta douceur, tout ce que tu me donnais à moi, et que tu réserves à un autre à présent.

- Je croyais que tu voulais oublier le pass ?

- Je le croyais aussi, mais cela s'avère un peu plus compliqué. Mais rassure toi, je saurais me tenir… plaisanta t-elle. Alors Mr Malefoy, quel effet cela fait il de se savoir aimé et attendu le soir par un bout de chou ?

- C'est… terrifiant ! sourit Drago. En fait, ça l'était étant petit, je devais tout faire, alors que je ne connaissais rien, mais c'est comme tout, j'ai appris à m'y habituer…

- Profites en, car il grandit très vite. En plus, il ira à Poudlard l'année prochaine, tu n'es pas excité à l'idée qu'il suivra peut être tes pas ?

- Non…

- Tu ne l'es pas ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, il n'ira pas à poudlard.

- Je vois, alors monsieur a peur que son fils ne soit pas envoyé dans la maison qu'il chérissait tant ? se moqua t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas un sorcier.. se contenta de répondre Drago en s'approchant de la cheminée.

- Je suis désolée, je l'ignorais…

- Ne le sois pas, c'est un choix que j'ai fait. Je voulais que ce soit un petit garçon normal, qu'il ait l'enfance que je n'ai pas eu… C'est en partie pour cela que je l'ai choisi lui, car il était différent. Et puis à Poudlard, il aurait grandi, ri, aimé, mais aussi pleuré et souffert, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse les même erreurs que moi.

- Qu'est ce qui était une erreur, sortir avec moi ou t'enfuir ?

- Les deux à la fois, mais aucun d'une certaine manière. Sans aucun des deux je n'aurais souffert, mais je ne regrette aucune des décisions que j'ai prise.

- Jamais ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, jamais. A quoi bon regretter quelque chose qui nous a semblé juste à un moment où un autre ?

- C'est vrai, vu comme ça.. déclara doucement Hermione en faisant le tour de la pièce, comme pour s'en imprégner avant un départ.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa soudainement Drago, la faisant sursauter dans sa contemplation. Ou prendre un petit déjeuner ? ajouta t-il en souriant.

- Non, je te remercie, je veux rentrer avant que ma fille ne se réveille.

- Très bien, mais tu sais, tu peux revenir quand tu veux… à condition de prévenir avant, on sait jamais…

- Promis ! sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui, puis hésitante elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. A bientôt Drago.

- A bientôt.. Oh et dis-moi, comment tu as fais pour savoir où j'habitais ? lança Drago alors qu'elle s'apprêter à s'en aller.

- Tu serais étonné de voir tout les sortilèges que le ministère a développé ces derniers mois, répondit elle avant de prendre une poignée de poudre et de disparaître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione était de retour chez elle. La maison était encore silencieuse, Harry avait du se recoucher, et le ronronnement qu'elle entendait dans l'interphone posé sur la cheminée indiquait clairement que sa fille dormait toujours. Elle réfléchit un instant, hésitant entre aller se promener dans le parc voisin, retourner au lit, ou ranger un peu la maison, mais finalement, elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille. Elle rangea cependant quelques jouets éparpillés dans le salon et partit dans la cuisine, mais en arrivant, elle vit un plateau de préparer, une tasse de thé, des croissants, un verre de jus d'orange et une rose posée sur un parchemin replié. Elle sourit et s'approcha du plateau, pris la rose qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur sucrée, et prit le mot.

_« Je suis désolé. Mission urgente. Serai de retour ce soir. Je t'aime. Harry. »_

Son sourire s'effaça timidement. Elle détestait les plateaux déjeuner pour se faire pardonner. Elle prit la rose sans toucher au plateau, et retourna au salon. Encore une journée seule qu'elle devrait passer sans son mari. Elle ne lui reprochait pas son travail, loin de là, mais il passait de plus en plus de temps loin d'elles, s'éloignant de sa famille chaque mission un peu plus. Elle fit tourner la rose plusieurs fois entre ses doigts, en observant chaque mouvement, puis la laissa tomber sur le table basse. Soit. Harry était absent, mais elle n'allait pas se morfondre toute la journée dans son coin. Après tout, elle avait le droit de s'amuser aussi. Elle décida alors qu'une fois levée et habillée, elle conduirait Manon chez Ron, et elle passerait la journée entre fille avec Ginny. Elle en avait besoin, ne serait ce de parler, sans mari, sans enfant, juste entre amie. Elle monta prendre une douche, se préparer, puis elle réveilla Manon qu'elle fit déjeuner, se laver et s'habiller. Deux heures plus tard, elles se retrouvaient depuis la porte de chez Ron. Hermione toqua et attendit un instant, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Hermione ? s'étonna le rouquin, encore endormi.

- On vous réveille peut être ? s'excusa aussitôt Hermione. Je suis désolée, j'aurai du vous prévenir avant, au lieu de débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir, et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, surgit une voix derrière Ron. Il est toujours comme ça le matin, entre, ne restez pas dehors.

- Merci Mary, sourit Hermione en passant devant un Ron qui n'avait pas fait un mouvement, et elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue au passage. Tu es sûre que je ne vous dérange pas ? s'assura t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Mais non, ne dis pas de sottise. De toute façon Ethan vient de se réveiller, donc pas de soucis, poursuivit elle en préparant un biberon de lait. Elle se secoua, déposa une goutte sur son poignet qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Parfait, déclara t-elle aussitôt. Tu peux me le tenir le temps que j'aille chercher le béb ? demanda t-elle à Hermione qui acquiesça.

Elle prit le biberon dans sa main et déposa ses affaires près d'un fauteuil. Elle donna quelques jouets à Manon qui se mit à jouer en silence. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés s'était éloignée de la cuisine, s'approchant d'un berceau disposé près de la cheminée. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une grosse couverture dans les bras, enveloppant un bébé d'à peine un an.

- ce qu'il a grandi ! s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est vrai… quand je le vois, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il va bientôt avoir un an. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir mis au monde hier, le temps passe si vite…

- C'est vrai, et quand je le vois comme ça, si adorable, si grandi, je culpabilise de ne pas venir vous voir aussi souvent que je le devrais. Je fais une bien piètre marraine…

- Mais non, tu es parfaite, la rassura Mary. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, mon frère vient nous voir encore moins souvent que vous, alors tu vois… D'ailleurs, Harry n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Mission urgente ?

- Mission urgente… répéta Hermione. C'est justement la raison de ma visite ce matin, comme Harry n'est pas là de la journée, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut être garder Manon quelques heures, et comme ça je pourrais aller voir Ginny et passer du temps avec elle…. Hésita t-elle, tout en observant l'enfant ingurgiter son biberon tout en le tenant dans ses bras, ses grand yeux ouvert la fixant.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème… tu veux lui donner son biberon ? demanda Mary en voyant Hermione si absorbée par l'enfant.

- J'adorerai, merci.. C'est tellement agréable de le voir ainsi, si adorable, et surtout si conciliant ! sourit Hermione. Je me souviens, même à cet âge, Lizzie refusait systématiquement son biberon.

- Elle a toujours eu un caractère bien trempé, du moins depuis que je la connais…

- Et encore, tu n'as pas connu le pire, plaisanta Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le biberon vide, Hermione rendit son fils à Mary. Elle la remercia pour tout, et lui promit de venir la voir plus souvent, ne serait ce pour lui changer les idées, car elle savait qu'être maman signifiait beaucoup de sacrifice, des nuits courtes et une vie sociale limitée. Elle embrassa sa fille, mit son cape sur ses épaules et sortit, par la porte. Depuis presque trois ans, depuis que Ron avait rencontré la jeune fille Hermione avait oublié comment, elle avait prit l'habitude de passer par la porte, et d'agir le plus 'normalement' possible, Mary étant une jeune femme moldue peu accoutumé à leur transport.

Elle profita de cet instant sans magie pour se promener dans les rues de Londres. L'air était un peu frais, mais agréablement doux, en ce début d'octobre. Elle arriva vite chez Ginny, où elle frappa les quelques coups habituels signalant sa présence.

- Hermione ? s'étonna Ginny en ouvrant la porte.

- Je te dérange peut être… demanda la jeune femme en voyant son amie une veste à la main, et les clés de la maison dans l'autre.

- A vrai dire, j'allais sortir, je dois retrouver un ami en ville.

- Un ami ? sourit malicieusement Hermione.

- Tu veux peut être rentrer quelques minutes ? proposa Ginny, ignorant la remarque de son amie.

- Non, ça ira, je ne voudras pas te mettre en retard pour ton rendez vous avec ton _ami_… Je ne faisais que passer de toute façon, histoire de dire bonjour, mentit Hermione. Bon, eh bien file, je te verrai plus tard.

- Ok, à plus tard alors, fit Ginny en s'éloignant de la porte, laissant Hermione seule avec elle même.

Une fois complètement seule, Hermione se sentit perdue. Son mari était en mission pour la journée, elle venait de confier sa fille à ses amis pour la journée, et sa journée entre copine venait de tomber à l'eau. Elle était seule, et ignorait quoi faire….

- C'était qui la fille qui est venue tout à l'heure ? demanda une nouvelle fois Danny en trempant sa tartine dans son bol.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une amie.

- Alors pourquoi elle est jamais venue à la maison avant si c'est ton amie ? poursuivit-il.

- Parce que c'est une très vielle amie, et qu'on s'est un peu perdu de vue depuis qu'on a quitté notre école, c'est tout. C'est une très longue histoire et…

Mais soudain, Drago fut interrompu par un drôle de bruit venant du salon. Il se stoppa net, gardant le silence quelques secondes, étonné. En voyant son fils hausser les épaules en signes de sa propre incompréhension, il se leva de table et se précipita vers le salon.

- Je sais que tu m'avais demandé de prévenir la prochaine fois, mais tout ça est très soudain et…

- Ce n'est rien, rassure toi, l'interrompit Drago. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, j'aime assez te voir arriver n'importe quand, à l'improviste… Et puis tu est très jolie comme ça.. ajouta t-il en souriant, tandis qu'Hermione essuya ses joues couvertes de suie, et épousseta ses vêtements.

- Tu le reconnais enfin ? se moqua t-elle.

- Je l'ai jamais nié… répliqua t-il aussitôt, créant ainsi une tension involontaire.

- Bon, eh bien puisque vous êtes là, vous allez peut être pouvoir me dire qui vous êtes ? fit soudainement irruption Danny, faisait ainsi retomber la tension.

- Une amie, se contenta Hermione.

- Ca je le sais, papa me la répétait au moins cinquante mille fois depuis ce matin ! s'exclama t-il. Mais si vous êtes son amie, pourquoi je vous ai jamais vu ? Et pourquoi je vous connais pas ?

- Et si je te proposais de remédier à cela ? proposa Hermione en se courbant, s'adressant directement au garçon.

- C'est à dire ?

- Oui, c'est à dire ? renchérit Drago, curieux.

- Eh bien, commença t-elle en se relevant, se tournant vers Drago, Harry est en mission pour toute la journée. J'avais prévu de passer du temps avec ginny, mais elle avait un rendez vous en ville, ce qui fait que je me retrouve toute seule pour la journée….

- Et tes filles ? s'étonna Drago.

- Elisabeth est rentrée à Poudlard le mois dernier, et j'ai déposé Manon chez Ron et sa fiancée pour la journée.

- Sa fiancée pour la journée ? s'étonna Drago.

- Mais non, j'ai déposé Manon chez eux pour la journée, répliqua Hermione avant d'éclater de rire. Et donc, ce que je te, vous propose c'est de passer la journée ensemble, Danny pour que je puisse te connaître un peu plus, et je répondrai à toutes tes questions, et toi Draco, pour qu'on puisse parler un peu, du temps écoulé, de ton job au ministère, un peu de tout… Mais bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé, si vous aviez d'autres projets…

- Non, c'est juste qu'on devait…

- Ste plait papa !!! dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !!! le supplia Danny, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Je croyais qu'on devait aller au zoo ?

- C'est nul le zoo ! c'est amusant quand on a 5ans, mais je suis trop grand maintenant ! Et puis je le connais par cœur le zoo !

- Moi je trouve ça rigolo…. Répliqua Hermione en se tournant vers Danny. Il y a plein de choses à voir, à découvrir, des animaux étranges… Et puis si tu es d'accord, je peux emmener ma fille avec nous. Elle a 5ans, et je suis sure qu'elle serait contente de voir les animaux. Et puis si tu connais si bien le zoo, tu pourrais lui faire visiter, pendant que Draco et moi parlerons. Qu'en dis tu ?

- Mais tu répondras quand même à mes questions ? sembla hésiter le garçon.

- Promis, à toutes tes questions, s'amusa t-elle.

- Alors ça marche, c'est d'accord ?

- Et toi ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

- J'ai pas trop le choix il me semble, sourit Drago. Très bien, alors ça me va. On pourrait se retrouver au zoo d'ici une heure, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ca marche, alors je vais chercher Manon et on vous retrouvera là bas. Merci, souffla t-elle en souriant en se tournant vers Drago…

A suivre…

Alors, j'ai pas été trop méchante pr le couper ce chap la, non ? lol un peu plus court, ya pas trop d'action, pr changer, mais c pas grave.. j'espère ke ca chap vous a plu, j'attends vos avis, com dab, bon ou mauvais je suis prenante ! lol etca bouge pas trop, mais c le début, faut laisser le tps, mais c promis, les 6 ou 7 derniers chap sont bcp mieux, plus intéressants, et plus révélateurs.. enfin voilà, je vous souhaite bon week-end…

Et pour vous donner un avt goût du chap 6 ki promis sera plus intéressant, en voilà un chtit bout…

- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard s'il te plait...

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Lizzie, ma fille. Elle a fait une chute durant un match ce matin, et en retombant dans une des tribunes vides elle s'est… elle est retombée à un endroit où le bois était abîmé et elle s'est… sanglota Hermione, tentant de lui expliqué rapidement la situation. Elle est inconsciente et a perdu beaucoup de sang… Tu dois m'aider…

- Allons y tout d suite, on a pas de temps a perdre…

Et voilà, ct k1 chtit bout, la suite mardi, com prévu…

Bon week-end a tous !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Hermionedu69** : le voilà, com prévu mon chap ! la suite dès mardi…

**Dragonia **: elle va voir Malefoy ? je c pas, si tu étais elle, tu irais le voir ? lol kestion idiote, tu as lu le chap, dc tu as ta reponse, tant pis.. j'espère ke ca t'a plu kan mem, merci de ta review !

**Le saut de l'ange :** en fait, kan elle parlait de « travailler sur le terrain », ct plus ds l'idée de s'éloigner de Draco,e lle ve pas travailler avec lui, c tt.. mé bon, si ca peut aider, j'en parlerai un peu plus tard, historie d'éclaircir tt ca.. lol kanta ton obstination.. ? maintenant ke tu as réussi a me convaincre, de koi veux tu insister pour ? lol encore merci pr tes revews, j'adore

**Zeeve Lelula :** les années passent vite pr les besoins de ma fic, je ve kel se passe ds le futur, mais il fallait bien kelke indices et explications… mais promis, plus de saut ds le futur maintenant… vla la suite, j'espère ke ca t'as plu, et j'attends ton avis pr celui la…

**Hanna2mars **: la voilà la suite, j'espère ke ca t'a plus, le prochain chap mardi, sans faute ! merci de ton avis, et bon weekend…

**Ayuluna** : je laisse le suspens, et ma tite frase était pr le maintenir, et pis pr faire joli aussi ! lol et puis ki te dit kel ne garde pas tt ses souvenirs ds sa boite de 7ième année, kom un jardin secret, vu ke Harry ignore tout ? lol mis t'inquiète, tu l'auras bientôt ta réponse, pas de soucis… bon week-end, et merci de tes reviews, tjs au poste !

**KoCoNut **: une ptite nouvelle ! lol merci bcp pr ta review, et ravie de voir ke ma fic te plait ! j'espère ke la suite te plaira autant… bon weekend

**Elsa :** c aps grave si pr le retard, dès l'instant ke tu as le tps de la lire, ca me suffit. Et pr la tienne, j'attendrais patiemment, c pas grave… Kanta savoir pkoi ils passent autant de tps loin de l'autre alors kil s'aiment tjs ? en vala une bonne question, je leur demanderai ! lol mé bon, c vré ke ca m'arrange, au moins pdt ce tps je leur fait faire ce ke je veux ! lol merci pr ta review, et bon weekend…

**Alisa Adams** : eske c ce ke tu penses ? hum, te connaissant, je m'avancerai pas trop, on c jam ! mdr je plaisante, vi, c bien ce ke tu penses… Mais tinkiète, ca va s'arranger entre eux, com ds tte mes fics, ke veux tu ? kanto pauvre Riry kom tu dis, yora des hauts et des bas, masi il va stt tomber de hauts, le pauvrE.. une volontaire pr le rattraper ? lol merci pr ta review, je m'attèle a ta fic promis, g pas encore u le tps avt, dsl.. bon week-end…

**Ange-Noire** : ské amusant, c ke ttes les reviews sont différentes, mé vous êtes ttes ok pr une chose : keskil font a se tourner autours ss arriver a rien ! lol en tt cas, ravie ke ma fic te plaise, c le but avt tt… la suite la voilà, j'espère kel ta plu, et j'attend ton avis, bon weekend !

**Caro** : tite dernière mé pas al moindre, Caro l'éternelle retardataire ! lol Etat de tension psychotik ??? mdr je croyais ke ct ton état habituel… bon, ma fic, c vrai ke ya pas trop d'action, en même tps c pas mon but premier, c plus les sentiments et micmac ki non pas raison d'être moi mon truc…en plus, tu na asp trop été gâté avec celui ci, car c pareil, description, blabla, masi pas d'action, dsl.. Pis aussi, c vrai kon a un peu l'impression ke ti Harry se tape l'incruste entre E 2, mais kom tu dis, il é un peu marié avec Hermione, c normale kil joue les pots de colle.. mais bon, ça va pas trop lui réussir, tu vas voir par la suite, ca va bouger, et tu auras matière a critiquer ! lol Et pis finalement, pr kk1 ki n'avait pas gd chose a dire, tu t'en é bien sorti je trouves… bon, j'arrête la et je vais lire ta fics, et tu oras mon avis, promis ! merci bcp en tt cas, et bon week-end…

**Stephanie : **il se doute de kkch ? ki ca, Harry ? non non, je crois pas, c un mari modèle, avec une femme, des enfants, un maison et un travail modèle, dc il voit pas pkoi ca partirait en vrille, stt kil ne c rine de ce kil c passé entre Hr&Dr… mais bon, ca va bouger par la suite, et sil ne se doute de rien, ce né ke pr mieux exploser kan il apprendra la vérit ! lol j'espère ke ca t'a plus, et merci pr ta review ! bon week-end


	6. un ange pas comme les autres

Coucou ! exceptionnellement, et pour votre plus grand bonheur j'en suis sur (lol), je poste le chap 6 avec une journée d'avance ! mais bon, je viens de rentrer, je suis clakée, j'ai plein de chose a faire, et demain soir je ne serai pas à la maison dc je n'aurais pu poster ke mercredi soir… Donc me voilà dès mardi avec mon chap 6 ! mais al contre partie, parske y'en a tjs une (lol), c ke je ne répondrai pas aux reviews ce soir ! alors tout ce ke je peux faire, c remercier Laure (avt kel ne me saute dessus car j'aurais oubli ! lol) pour l'idée du chap,, Caro pour, pour une fois avori été la première a me donner son avis, et pr finir mais pas les moindres, toutes celles qui m'ont donné leur avis ! merci bcp, j'apprécie vraiment ! voilà, jvous souhaite une bonne soirée…

**Chapitre 6**

**« Un ange pas comme les autres »**

- Alors comme ça mon connaissiez mon père avant ? demanda Danny après seulement quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, durant lesquelles Hermione montrait les animaux tous plus étranges les uns que les autres à sa fille, sous l'œil attendri de Drago.

- Tu aurais pu avoir la délicatesse d'attendre un moment avant de poser tes questions, le réprimanda Drago.

- Laisse, c'est normale qu'il soit curieux, et puis je lui ai promis de répondre à ses questions, le rassura Hermione d'un sourire. En fait, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant, ton père et moi étions à l'école ensemble à Poudlard….

- Poudlard ?

- Je t'en ai parlé une fois, tu ne te rappelles pas ? c'est là que les jeunes sorciers apprennent à utiliser la magie et maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

- Vous étiez à Poudlard tout les deux ? Attends une minute, c'est elle la fille que… s'exclama soudainement Danny, mais il fut coupé par son père qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- C'est moi la fille qui… ? demanda Hermione, amusée.

- Danny, tu as d'autres questions à poser à Hermione, avant que je ne te fasses déguerpir ? fit Draco, faisant sourire Hermione.

- Je vois… Bon, une dernière après j'arrête. Et vous étiez amis à Poudlard?

- En fait, pendant six ans, on ne se parlait rarement.. On était dans des maisons différentes et avions des amis différents, alors on ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'on était amis, expliqua Hermione, ce en quoi Drago lui fut reconnaissant de prendre sur elle et de simplifier à ce point la situation.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes devenus amis ?

- Je croyais que c'était la dernière ? s'amusa Draco, coupant Hermione dans son élan, En fait, au début, nous n'avions pas le choix. On ne s'entendait pas, mais on a été choisis pour représenter chacune de nos maisons, on était alors contraints de vivre ensemble. Et puis petit à petit, on a appris à se connaître, à se supporter et à s'apprécier, jusqu'au jour o

- … jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris à quel point ton père était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, attentionné et doté d'une grande force, s'immisça à son tour Hermione. Et comme toute fille capable d'aller au delà des apparences, je me suis attaché au petit garçon caché derrière le masque et j'en suis tombée amoureuse…

- Vous êtes sortis ensemble alors ? s'exclama soudainement l'enfant, amusé.

- Oui, mais comme toute bonne chose, tout ça s'est terminé très vite… expliqua Hermione avec nostalgie.

- Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Danny.

- Et si tu allais faire visiter le zoo à Manon ? proposa soudainement Draco, lui intimant l'ordre de les laisser un peu seuls.

- Très bien, je vous laisse, tu viens, on va voir les éléphants… demanda t-il en tendant la main vers la fillette qui avant d'accepter jeta un regard interrogateur à sa mère, qui lui fit signe d'accepter.

Danny prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, tout en restant à portée d'Hermione qui, de son côté, avait gardé le silence de longues secondes pesantes, marchant les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, avant que Drago ne rompe le silence.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ces questions remueraient autant de souvenirs passés…

- Moi non plus, je dois bien l'avouer, même si je m'attendais à ce genre de questions… C'est normale qu'il s'interroge après tout, il ne me connaît pas, n'a jamais entendu parler de moi, et du jour au lendemain je débarque dans votre vie et…

- Eh, ne t'emballe pas comme ça, ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! Même si ta présence refait surgir des souvenirs dont j'aurais préféré oublier l'existence, je t'assure que je suis heureux que tu sois là, la rassura Drago.

- Merci… sourit Hermione. Alors dis moi, depuis quand es tu rentr ? Et combien de temps comptes tu rester cette fois ci ?

- On est arrivés il y a quelques semaines, le temps de trouver une école, de s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. Et j'aime tellement la vie ici que j'espère pouvoir y rester le plus longtemps possible.

- Je l'espère aussi… répondit simplement Hermione en s'arrêtant de marcher, puis elle se baissa et observa à travers une vitre un bébé Drago qui trouvait s'amusait à suivre le chemin du doigt d'Hermione sur la vitre, essayant de l'attraper avec ses petites griffes.

Ils continuèrent de se balader dans les petits sentiers du zoo, s'émerveillant sur certaines espèces, se répugnant sur d'autres. La journée passa très vite et l'heure de rentrer approchait de plus en plus. Ils firent une dernière balade le long de la tamise, faiblement éclairée par le soleil couchant. Les enfants jouaient, loin devant, ce qui permettaient à Draco et Hermione de profiter de ce dernier moment seuls, entre amis.

- J'vais oublié à quel point le soleil couchant pouvait être magnifique… commença Hermione, une lueur pétillante dans le regard.

- Alors tu ne dois pas sortir souvent pour t'extasier devant le couche du soleil londonien…

- Non, c'est vrai.. Je suis souvent seule, et je dois m'occuper des filles, je n'ai pas le temps de me balader… se renfrogna t-elle.

- Je suis désol

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de faute, j'ai choisi cette vie, je ne m'en plains pas.

- Tu sais, tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait, je l'ai fait en pensant à toi, je pensais que ce serait le mieux pour nous… s'excusa Draco, comme si la simple remarque d'Hermione était lourde de reproches, comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier.

- Chantes moi quelque chose… demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Chantes moi quelque chose, s'il te plait, ça fait tellement longtemps…

_Flash…_

- _Allez, s'il te plait, une dernière fois… supplia Hermione, allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, la tête posée sur le torse de Draco, allongé en travers du lit. Leurs mains se cherchaient, se trouvaient sans se voir, et depuis plus d'une heure, elle ne se lassait de l'entendre entonner de douces mélodies._

- _Non, tu avais promis ! se défendit Draco. C'était la dernière fois.. et puis si je continue, je n'aurais plus de voix, tu veux m'achever à la tache ou quoi ?_

- _Je compte bien le faire un jour, tu peux en être sûr mon Chéri, mais pas de cette manière là… répliqua t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres en se redressant, se tournant vers lui._

- _Et de quelle manière alors ?_

- _Tu verras bien… murmura t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres, mais à peine effleurées, elle se ravisa, puis se rallongea. Tu verras bien, mais avant… juste une dernière fois, s'il te plait… _

- _Très bien, céda Draco. Alors que laquelle veux-tu ? Il attendit sa réponse, mais au lieu de la lui donner, elle commença doucement :_

- _Look into my eyes, you'll see, what you mean to me… Draco sourit, puis entama à son tour les paroles, chantant quelques vers avec Hermione, puis la voix de la jeune fille s'atténua pour ne laisser que la sienne… __Search your heart, search your soul, And when you find me there, you'll search no more, Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for, You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you. Look into my heart, you will find, There's nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life, I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Hermione ne pouvait se détacher de lui. L'écouter chanter était tout simplement merveilleux, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais, et Draco ne se lasserait jamais de la voir si heureuse, se délectant du simple bonheur qu'il lui procurait… Mais comme à chaque fois, elle ne le laissait pas terminer sa chanson, capturant ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser…._

_Fin du flash_

- Draco ? l'interpella Hermione, alors qu'il semblait à des miles de là.

- Non, je regrette, je peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Tu aimais tellement ça avant.

- Je sais, mais je me suis promis y'a dix ans de ne jamais plus toucher ni à une guitare, ni à une chanson…

- A cause de moi ?

- Quand je suis parti, j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, de me convaincre que notre histoire n'aurait jamais pu aboutir, que c'était une erreur. Mais dès que je voyais un instrument, ou entendais les notes d'une mélodie, alors je revoyais aussitôt ton sourire, la lueur que je voyais dans tes yeux quand tu me demandais de te chanter quelque chose. Tout ce qui touche à la musique me ramenait à toi, alors j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais m'en approcher.

- Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, tu as toujours l'intention de m'oublier ?

- Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Ton image est pire qu'une sangsue, elle reste gravée dans ma tête. Et le pire, je l'ai compris il y a quelques jours, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'en séparer… ajouta Draco, un léger sourire au lèvres.

Hermione, mal à l'aise par ce que venait de sous entendre Draco, se recroquevilla dans son manteau et reprit la marche, aux côtés de Draco. Elle les raccompagna chez eux, et après avoir promit à Drago de repasser le voir, elle prit sa fille endormie dans ses bras et rentra chez elle. Il n'était pas trop tard, mais elle voulait rentrer avant le retour d'Harry pour ne pas avoir à lui raconter sa journée avec Drago. Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans son salon, les lumières étaient tamisées. Elle s'en étonna un instant puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Où étais-tu passée, je me suis inquiét ! la fit sursauter une voix derrière elle, puis elle se retourna et fit face à son mari.

- Je suis sortie me promener…

- Mais tu n'as pas laissé de mot, tu es partie sans prévenir !

- C'est vrai que tu es le mieux placé pour me faire la morale ! Tu es parti une fois de plus en nous laissant toutes seules ! Alors j'ai emmenée Manon au zoo.

- Je devais l'y emmener…

- Et quand ça, pour ses 25ans peut être, vu que tu n'es jamais là pour elle ! s'irrita Hermione. Ecoute, je suis fatiguée, la journée a été longue et j'aimerais aller me coucher.

- Tu n'as même pas dîner…

- Je n'ai plus faim, je monte la mettre au lit et je vais me coucher.

Sans un mouvement pour tenter de la retenir, Harry observa sa femme monter les escaliers, sa fille dans les bras. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il voyait sa femme chaque jour s'éloigner un peu plus de lui, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les semaines passèrent mais leur relation ne s'améliorait pas pour autant ; Harry était toujours aussi absent, les activités de magie noire étant de plus en plus fréquentes. Et plus il passait de temps en mission, plus sa famille lui échappait, et plus Hermione devenait complice avec Drago. Il n'était pas question de quoique ce soit de plus intime, mais ils recherchaient simplement un ami avec qui parler, une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher.

Un après midi où Drago étudiait un dossier concernant le ministère, il vit Hermione débarquer chez lui, les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle semblait désorientée, angoissée. Drago se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui ordonnant gentiment de se calmer et de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard s'il te plait… le supplia Hermione la voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Lizzie, ma fille. Elle a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut durant un match ce matin, et en retombant dans une des tribunes vides elle s'est… elle est retombée à un endroit où le bois était abîmé et elle s'est… sanglota Hermione, tentant de lui expliqué rapidement la situation. Elle est inconsciente et a perdu beaucoup de sang. C'est une petite fille spéciale, son sang est spéciale, il est très rare, et Harry est en mission, et apparemment, le mien n'est pas assez pur, ajouta t-elle, une note ironique dans la voix. Tu n'avais peut être pas si tort que ça toutes ces années… Je ne peux pas faire revenir Harry, et je sais que ton sang est aussi pur que ton père corrompu, alors je t'en prie, viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi… le supplia Hermione.

- Evidemment que je viens, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, et ta fille va s'en sortir.. Si elle est aussi têtue que sa mère et aussi forte que son père, elle survivra, et tu verras, dans quelques jours, tu trouveras stupide de t'être fait autant de soucis.

- Je l'espère… souffla t-elle contre son épaule tandis qu'il la blottissait contre lui, la rassurant le mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, donnes moi ta main.. déclara t-il après quelques secondes, tout en saisissant sa main dans la sienne, avant de transplaner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient aux portes du château. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, Hermione entraîna Drago à l'infirmerie.

- Mrs Potter ? s'étonna l'infirmière en les voyant arriver, troublant le calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Harry est en mission importante, il ne rentrera pas avant demain soir. Mais Draco possède le même type de sang qu'Elisabeth, servez vous du sien pour sauvez ma fille.

- Vous connaissez les risques Hermione, si jamais son sang ne correspond pas 

- Il correspond, faîtes moi confiance. En tout point ils sont similaires…

- Vous savez ce que cela signifie….

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire et cessez de perdre du temps inutilement, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix sèche et sure d'elle.

- Très bien, Mr Malefoy, suivez moi, je vais vous installer ici…

Docile, sans trop comprendre les raisons de la soudaine tension qui régnait dans la salle, il suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à un lit au fond de la salle. Hermione l'observait de loin, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, attendant que tout se termine. Drago s'assit, remonta sa manche et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit Hermione lui prendre la main, et quand il se tourna de nouveau, il la vit accroupie près du lit, lui souriant comme on le ferait envers un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassuré. Il la toisa un instant du regard, comme pour lui en demander la raison.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé les piqûres, je veux juste te remercier de ce que tu fais et te montrer que je suis avec toi.

- Je suis grand, je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me tienne la main ! s'insurgea Draco en faisant une moue qui prouvait le contraire.

- Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant, j'en ai déjà deux et ça me suffit largement…

Draco allait répliquer quelques choses, mais quand il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, il vit s'infirmière appliquer une compresse imbibé sur son avant bras et le remercier d'avoir été courageux, cette dernière réplique ayant décroché un énorme sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- De quoi ? feignit Hermione.

- De me parler, pour que j'oublie l'aiguille que j'avais de plantée dans le bras !

- Je croyais que les grosses aiguilles ne t'effrayaient plus ? plaisanta t-elle. Allez, viens, on va aller te chercher un morceaux de chocolat…

Elle se releva, l'aidant à en faire de même, mais au bout de quelques pas, sans doute affaiblie par la quantité de sang prélevé, Draco s'effondra doucement contre elle, ses forces l'abandonnant.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.. fit-elle aussitôt, passant un bras autours de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer. Finalement, je vais y aller toute seule te chercher ton chocolat, attends moi ici, et allonge toi.

- Je ne suis pas malade, ça va aller…

- Non, tu es affaibli, et tu vas rester allongé sur ce lit, un point c'est tout.

- Très bien, si tu insistes… de toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu le dernier mot avec toi, se plaignit Draco en rejoignant son lit.

Hermione ne répliqua pas mais l'aida à s'asseoir, puis partir au fond de l'infirmerie prendre un morceaux de chocolat. En passant, elle s'approcha de sa fille, toujours inconsciente, et caressa sa joue du revers de sa main. Elle était si pale, semblait si fragile que s'en était troublant. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et retourna auprès de Drago.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle se remettra sur pieds d'ici quelques jours…

- Et toi, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Evidement, je suis un Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas ! déclara t-il en reprenant pour quelques secondes son arrogance et sa fierté, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Mais toi, ça va aller, si tu veux je peux rester avec toi un peu, du moins le temps que Harry rentre de mission et…

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama subitement Hermione, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Manon, je l'ai oubliée ! On est vendredi, et je devais aller la chercher à l'école y'a plus de vingt minutes !

- Alors vas la chercher, et ramène la ici, moi ça va aller, et je ne pense pas que ta fille se réveille avant quelques heures, le temps que la transfusion fasse effet.

- Très bien, je file, et je reviens dès que je peux…

Drago le regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait bien changé, et n'était plus la magnifique jeune fille qu'il avait tant aimé. A présent, elle était une jeune femme, plus que ravissante, sûre d'elle, accomplie. Elle avait la grâce d'un ange, mais ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, comme si être jolie lui importait peu. Après avoir observé la porte claquer doucement plusieurs fois avant de se fermer complètement, Drago se laissa retomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit sur le cadran de l'horloge que presque une heure s'était écoulée depuis la transfusion. Un faible gémissement de l'autre côté de la salle attira son attention, et il vit avec soulagement que la fille d'Hermione commençait peu à peu à se réveiller. Voyant que l'infirmière était absente pour le moment, il se leva doucement, avala le morceau de chocolat posé sur sa table de nuit, et s'approcha du lit de la fillette. Il s'étonna de voir à quel point elle ressemblait peu à ses parents. Mis à part la couleur de ses cheveux, et leur caractère indomptable, rien ne laissait deviner qu'elle était la fille d'Hermione et de Potter. Elle avait les traits figés, le visage angélique, et lorsqu'elle clignota des yeux doucement, il vit qu'ils étaient tantôt gris clair, presque bleu, tantôt marron clair. Il fut surprit un moment, mais se rappela avoir vu un jour une photo de la mère d'Hermione et se rappela les yeux bleus de la femme.

- bonjour… hésita Draco, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux complètement, cherchant autours d'elle une présence familière. Ta mère va revenir dans peu de temps, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Est ce que… je suis morte, vous êtes un ange ? demanda t-elle en voyant le visage d'un homme au dessus d'elle, entouré de lumière provenant des fenêtres grandes ouvertes en raison du beau temps. Drago sourit, puis s'approcha d'avantage d'elle et la pinça à l'avant bras. Aïe ! ça fait mal ! s'écria t-elle en massant son bras douloureux.

- Rassure toi, tu es bien vivante ! sourit Drago. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer, et tu vas vite guérir… tu as été blessée, mais on ta maman t'a soignée, et tout vas s'arranger, mais tu dois fermer les yeux et te rendormir, tu as besoin de repos encore.

- D'accord, mais qui êtes vous ? demanda t-elle en clignant des yeux, éblouie par le soleil.

- Je suis… je ne suis pas un ange, mais je peux être ton ange gardien si tu veux… souffla doucement Drago, ce à quoi la jeune fille hocha la tête avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur.

Draco l'observa quelques instants, assis au bord du lit. Il allait se lever quand il entendit les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir…

- Tu t'es lev !

A suivre…

Voilà, c tout pr ce ah p ! encore merci a toutes celles qui m'ont donné leur avis, j'adore, c'est super agréable de se dire que vous avez pris quelques minutes pr me donner vos impressions…

La suite viendra dès vendredi, histoire de changer un peu.. et pour vous laisser sur votre fin, voici la dernière phrase du chap 7 :

_« Elle n'eut à peine le temps de regretter qu'il la gifla, la déstabilisant… Le choc fut tel, et si soudain qu'elle ne souffla mot »._

ET bien sur, vous saurez pkoi elle se prend cette gifle bien méritée, et par qui..

Voilà, je vous laisse, a vendredi !


	7. Ma famille dabord

_Me revoila, avec même un jour d'avance ! lol je vais devoir faire attention à ne pas en prendre l'habitude ! Je poste ce soir, histoire de bien commencer cette fin de semaine,, et pr cela, je répond de suite aux review ! j'en ai u 12, j'ai pas battu mon record, mais ca m'est égale, ça vous plait et c'est l'essentiel ! _

_J'ai une dernière tite question avt de passer aux reviews… ds vos avis du chap 5, plusieurs m'ont demandé si c'était Harry que Ginny allait voir, ce qui sous entendrait qu'ils seraient amants, puisk c un peu plus qu'un ami qu'elle va voir... Et bien que ça m'a amusé, vous saurez plus tard pourquoi, je suis désolée, mais c pas Harry qu'elle allait voir… Il ma fallait simplement une excuse pour que Hermione aille chez Draco.. Et de toute façon, dans ma fic, Harry c'est le gentil mari désabusé, dont le seul défaut mais pas le moindre, est de n'être jamais à la maison ! Et je ne suis pas aussi sadique, s'il trompait Hermione, il ne le ferait pas avec sa meilleure amie ! Il le pourrait peut être, mais pas Ginny ! Enfin voilà, je tenais a préciser, désolée d'en décevoir certaine ! lol Voilà, c fait, à présent vos reviews…_

**Hermionedu69 **: hep, tu peux pas m'assassiner, si tu fais ça t'auras pas la suite ! lol et elle é de mieux en mieux, tu peux me croire ! lol en tt cas, ravie de voir que ce chap t'as plu, j'espère ke la suite en fera tt autant !

**Serpentis-draco** : Draco é un ange, elles sont ttes d'accord pr dire ça ! lol alors il peut pas la gifler, même s'il découvrait la vérité, ce qui n'est pas pr tt de suite, dsl... mais c vrai ke Harry ne vas pas être fou de joie ds ce chap… en tt cas, merci bcp, vla la suite, dis moi si ça te plait tjs…

**Ayuluna** : C pas la peine de demander, je ne dirai pas si Lizzie é la fille de Draco, parske sinon mes prochains chapitres n'auront pas d'intérêt ! lol mais bon, ça ne sera pas vraiment une surprise… lol Mais arrêtez de toutes croire ki la gifle kel se prend c forcément parske elle apprend la vérité a l'un ou a l'autre ! lol par contre, je c pas trop ou tu as vu le lizzie aV les yeux et les cheveux de Dray.. jlé peut être mis remarque, je c pu.. autant pr moi. Bon, j'espère ke ca va te plaire en tt cas…

**Hanna2Mars **: la voilà la suite, j'espère kel te plaira.. merci pr ta review…

**Zeeve Lelula :** je rêve ! tu dois être la première qui ne c pas creusé ou qui ne veut pas me dire skel pense de cette gifle ! lol alors je v être gentille, je v te répondre : c tite Mione ki se prend une gifle par Harry, a son retour de chez Draco.. comment ? bah je pense que tu connais l'effet que ça fait ! lol mais jte dirai pas pkoi, tu devras lire… lol merci pr ta reivew, a bientôt

**Elsar** : je né pas oublié ke ct impossible de transplaner ds poudlard, rassure toi ! j'en é même honte d'avoir oublié ! je v relire ça pr voir kan je me suis planté.. Mais c vrai que tu as sans doute raison kanto surnom de Lizzie, mais je peux pas tt te dire kan même ! lol

**Le saut de l'ange** : j'ai bien aimé le passage de la piqûre, j'imaginais trop la scène, Draco ki joue les gros durs et qui a peu de l'aiguille.. un peu cliché mais tt chou ! lol Kanta a la gifle, ta moitié bon moitié faux ! lol en même tps, ya que 2 solutions ! lol mais draco é un ange, dc même si elle le giflait, il se cillerait pas, il é trop gentil pr ça.. dc c pas lui ! je te laisse lire pr savoir le pkoi en tt cas…

**Caro **: c dommage, moi qui m'attendais a une gd review en gde pompe ! lol mais bon, c l'intention ki comte, kom on dit, tu l'av fait, c le principal… sinon, pr répondre a ta question, la chanson c Everything I do (I do it 4 U), de Brian Adams.. je l'aime trop cette song, elle déchire tt.. ; mais c vrai que c loin de saez ! lol Mais sinon, je suis contente que mon chap fleur bleu t'ait autant plus ! lol moi aussi, c l'un que je préfère, ya de tt deds, je l'aime bien.. mais je peux te promettre que les autres te réserveront de belles surprises ! lol bisous, et encore merci

**Draymione** : merci pr ta review, et ravie que ma fic te plaise ! pr la gifle, c bine de Harry, mais c pas pr cette vérité la, pas dite comme ça en tt cas.. je te laisse lire par toi même…

**Marilla chan** : le sang correspond, mais c pas le seul truc qui peut nous faire penser ça.. com elle va l'expliquer a Harry, c la qualité de sang pur qui est similaire a leur deux sangs.. C bien Harry qui gifle Hermione, mais kom pr les autres, je te dirai pas pkoi ! lol même si le fond est bine ce que vous pensez toutes… encore merci pr ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire…

**Les-Divans-Infernales** : lol pas de panique, il arrive le chap 7… et vous n'avez même pas eu a attendre jusqu'à vendredi ! Je suis contente que ca vous plaise tjs, mais je suis pas d'accord, je n'ai pas été sadique sur ce chap ! lol je vais l'être bcp plus sur les autres… Et pis c une tite vengeance sur toutes les fics que je lis et dont les auteurs sont vraiment sadiques ! lol en tt cas, merci pr la review…

**Stéphanie** : la fille de Draco ? je te laisse lire la suite, mais la réponse, bien qu'évidente, ne viendra que plus tard, un peu de patience.. lol merci pr ta review, j'espère avoir ton avis sur celui ci…

Voilà, j'ai fini, et je ne vous souhaite plus que bonne lecture ! j'espère que ce chap, bien que plus court, vous plaira tout autant.. bon weekend !

**Chapitre 7 :**

** «Ma famille d'abord »**

- Tu t'es levé ! le réprimanda Hermione.

- C'est vrai, mais j'allais mieux ! ET puis ta fille vient de se réveiller.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama t-elle, son visage s'illuminant aussitôt.

- Oui, je lui ai parlé un peu, puis elle s'est rendormie, elle était épuisée sans doute. Et elle n'est pas la seule apparemment, poursuivit-il en désignant la fillette endormie dans les bras d'Hermione.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas l'amener ici, mais Ron est parti en week-end dans la famille de Mary et Ginny était à l'orphelinat, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, je vais rentrer j'ai encore du travail à finir, si tu veux je peux la garder avec moi, pour la soirée, et toi tu restes auprès de ta fille voir si elle se réveille. ET puis tu passeras la prendre demain dans la matinée si tu veux, proposa Drago.

- C'est gentil, mais tu en as assez fait, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer d'avantage.

- Tu ne m'ennuies pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis si cela peut te rendre service, pourquoi pas. Après tout, à quoi servent les amis, si ce n'est à rendre service ?

- Tu es un ange… murmura Hermione en se blottissant contre lui, sa fille toujours dans les bras, le tout formant un tableau attendrissant.

Puis elle s'écarta de lui, et doucement, il lui prit la fillette endormie des bras, posa sa tête contre son épaule et l'entoura de la couverture qu'Hermione avait apportée.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, puis un autre sur la joue de Drago. « Merci », lui souffla t-elle doucement, alors qu'elle retournait auprès d'Elisabeth. Elle s'assit sur le rebord, de la même manière que l'avait fait Drago, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle la veilla de longues heures, mais sa fille dormait à poing fermé, et se reposait. Alors doucement, Hermione posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, pour se reposer de cette dure journée.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, Hermione se sentit plus la main de sa fille sous la sienne. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, rapidement, et croisa les yeux d'un bleu intense d'Elisabeth.

- Tu en as mis un temps à te réveiller, a croire que ce n'est pas moi qui était blessée ! se moqua la fillette encore pale.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je sais et.. je suis désolée. Mais tu sais, quand j'étais inconsciente, un ange est venu me voir et il m'a parlé, il m'a dit que tout allait s'arranger et que j'allais guérir, mais qu'il me fallait me reposer encore.

- Tu as parlé avec un ange ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Tu as côtoyé des dragons, des trolls, des loups garous et des fées, et tu ne crois pas aux anges ? s'offusqua Liz.

- Bien sur que si je te crois ma puce.. Et à quoi il ressemblait ton ange ?

- Il était très gentil, avec une voix très douce, rassurante, et les cheveux blonds. Il y avait plein de lumière, j'avais mal aux yeux, mais il semblait très beau, avec des yeux bleus, la peau pale et la peau douce comme celle d'un bébé, expliqua t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione souriait intérieurement de voir à quel point sa fille avait raison...

Certes, elle n'avait pas vu un ange, le trop plein de lumières ainsi que les médicaments qu'on lui avait administré avait du altérer ses sens, car le seul ange qu'elle aurait pu être amenée à voir n'était autre que Draco. Elle sourit et acquiesça en silence, puis caressa le visage de sa fille, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, bien vivante.

Dans la matinée, assurée qu'elle allait bien, Hermione embrassa sa fille et lui promit de revenir la voir dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle lui fit promettre de se reposer et d'être prudente pendant les matchs, puis elle la laissa quand elle vit ses amis lui rendre visite.

Elle rentra chez elle dans un premier temps, prit une douche, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, eut envie d'être jolie. Elle chercha dans son armoire une robe mi-saison qu'elle pourrait mettre et en trouva une, très discrète, sobre, mais très élégante. Elle l'enfila, mit par dessus un gilet dans les même ton, se maquilla légèrement et se parfuma. Le tout était très simple, mais elle ne mettait si rarement son charme en valeur qu'une simple touche de maquillage la rendait magnifique. Elle ondula ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et rattacha quelques mèches entre elles à l'aide de barrettes. Elle descendit, posa sa cape sur ses épaules et prit une poignée de poudre avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

- Maman ! s'écria Manon en voyant sa mère apparaître dans le foyer.

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant. Tu as bien dormie ?

- Oui, et j'ai fais des dessins ! tu veux les voir ?

- Plus tard ma puce, promis. Dis moi, est ce que tu sais où est le papa de Danny ?

- Dans la cuisine je crois, c'est par là.. indiqua la fillette en entraînant sa mère à sa suite.

- Laisse tomber tes fourneaux je t'invite à déjeuner ! lança Hermione en voyant Drago s'affaissait avec divers plats.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur de notre ange gardien… sourit hermione.

- Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, désolé, s'excusa Drago, penaud.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant, car elle est persuadée d'avoir parlé avec un ange ! plaisanta t-elle. Le pire, c'est que dans un sens, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… Bon alors tu l'acceptes ma proposition oui ou non ?

- Avec plaisir, mais tu es sûr que ça ne va pas créer de problème ?

- Il me semble avoir le droit de faire ce que bon me semble avec qui j'ai envie non ? Et puis je te dois au moins ça, sans toi je ne sais pas Lizzie s'en serait sortie aussi vite. Et puis tu as gardé Manon sans rien en échange. Et puis surtout, ça me ferait très plaisir, je t'assure. Accepte, que je ne me sois pas habillée de la sorte pour rien ! sourit de nouveau Hermione.

- Très bien, alors j'accepte, ne serait que pour avoir le privilège de passer la journée ave une si ravissante jeune femme. Tu es vraiment très belle aujourd'hui, tout ça, la tenue, le maquillage, la coiffure, tout est parfait, tu es parfaite, ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

- Et si on y allait avant que je me mette à pleurer et gâcher mon maquillage ? proposa Hermione, ce à quoi Drago acquiesça en souriant, puis il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon, retrouver les enfants.

Etrangement, c'est à Drago que Manon donna la main en premier, lui décrochant un sourire ravie, puis elle prit celle de sa mère dans l'autre. Drago appela Danny, puis ensemble, ils se rendirent dans un restaurant moldu et passèrent un moment très agréable, détendu et rempli de joie et de rire, comme le ferait une vraie famille.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Hermione, après un long silence, alors qu'ils déambulaient le long de la tamise, sur le chemin du retour.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

- Probablement les mêmes raisons qui m'ont poussé à partir… se contenta de répondre Draco, mystérieux.

- Comment ça ? Tu es revenu à cause de moi ?

- « A cause » n'aurait pas vraiment été le mot que j'aurais choisi… Mais je dois le reconnaître, tu es l'une des raisons de mon retour…

_Flash…_

_Draco était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, le regard perdu dans la danse frénétique des flammes dans la cheminée. Bien du temps avait passé, mais il ne s'était résigné à l'oublier.._

_J'ai besoin d'elle qu'elle me revienne_

_Besoin qu'elle me dise je t'aime_

_Besoin d'elle au rendez vous_

Le temps avait passé mais pas les souvenirs qu'il gardait d'elle… Il se souvenait de tout, de chacune de leur rencontre, chacun de leur baiser, et à présent, il aimerait revenir à cette époque, et attendre patiemment leur rendez vous du soir, la soirée passé ensemble, et le réveil au creux de ses bras…

_J'ai besoin d'elle a mon réveil_

_Besoin d'elle comme du soleil_

_Besoin d'elle au rendez vous_

_Oh que oui, il avait besoin d'elle, mais jamais il ne se sentirait la force de faire marche arrière, de revenir auprès d'elle… Alors, il resterait là, dans sa petite vie parfaite, à se morfondre sur ses erreurs passées… il l'aimait toujours, n'avait jamais cessé, mais de peur de ressasser trop de souvenirs, il se tiendrait éloigner…_

_Aimer d'amour mais en silence_

_Et de peur de réveiller la solitude_

_Rester blotti dans l'espérance_

_Bercé par la prudence et l'incertitude_

_J'ai tant besoin d'elle…_

_La tête pleine de questions, de doutes, il n'entendit pas son fils entrer._

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais papa ?_

- _Je réfléchis, répondit il, sans toutefois détacher son regard des flammes, comme envoûté._

_Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas davantage de son père, Danny déposa son sac d'école, prit quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine, puis revînt s'asseoir en face de son père qu'il n'avait pas bougé, ni même cillé depuis son arrivée._

- _Je peux te poser une question ? entama Danny de nouveau, rompant le silence._

- _Je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? répondit Draco, sortant enfin de sa léthargie._

- _Pourquoi est ce que tu ne sors jamais ? Je veux dire, avec des femmes…. Je ne t'ai jamais vu rentrer un soir ou me lever le matin et voir une fille dans ta chambre.. C'est bien simple, je n'ai jamais vu une seule femme dans cette maison depuis que tu m'as adopt_

- _Est ce que tu crois qu'on ne peut aimer qu'une seule femme dans sa vie ? lui demanda soudainement Draco._

- _Papa, j'ai 10ans ! s'amusa Danny. Mais ça me rassure, si tu me poses cette question, c'est que tu as au moins connu une femme ! se moqua t-il de nouveau._

- _Idiot ! Evidement… c'est bien là le problème…_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer, et puis de toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne…_

- _Pas tant que ça apparemment… Tu sais, moi je connais pas grand chose aux filles, mais si après tout ce temps tu penses encore à elle, c'est parce que tu l'aimes encore… répliqua t-il, en haussant les épaules pour marquer sa suggestion. Puis il se leva, ramassa son cartable et monta dans sa chambre, laissant son père seul en proie à de nouveau doute._

_Une semaine après, Draco avait mis en vente leur maison et préparait son retour sur Londres… Il ne savait pas du tout vers quoi il s'engager, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait y être que gagnant. Il ne risquait plus rien… Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres quand il descendit de la voiture, remettant pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans les pieds dans sa ville natale…_

_Fin du flash…_

- Je voulais te revoir, voir ce que tu devenais, et peut être inconsciemment, savoir si je te manquais autant que toi tu avais pu me manquer… reprit Draco, une fois sortit de ses pensées.

- Je t'ai aimé, je t'en ai voulu, je t'ai détesté puis haï, j'ai éprouvé toute une palette de sentiments à ton égard, mais une chose est sûre, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai toujours eu un manque dans ma vie, un manque que j'ai depuis peu enfin pu combler… répondit-elle doucement, presque dans un murmure.

Il lui sourit en retour puis détacha ses yeux d'elle, et ensemble ils reprirent le chemin du retour, jetant de temps à autre un œil sur les enfants qui courraient loin devant, insouciants… Draco jeta un regard discret à Hermione. Une fois de plus, il se demanda comment il avait pu passer tant de temps loin d'elle… Une fois de plus, il devait admettre que la jeune femme avait une place importante dans sa vie, sans doute la plus grande… Il aimait son fils, plus que tout, mais elle faisait partie de sa vie, d'aussi loin il s'en rappelait, ou voulait se rappeler… Ses rares souvenirs d'enfance n'étaient pas des plus agréables, il avait alors fait le choix de les oublier, un travail qui lui avait pris de nombreuses années, mais à présent, il ne lui restait que de bons souvenirs, Hermione présentes dans la plupart d'entre eux. Et secrètement, il aurait aimé former une vraie famille avec elle qu'elle soit la mère de son fils, la mère de ses futurs enfants, la femme qui l'accompagnerait tout au long de sa vie. Il rêvait d'une vie de famille normale, équilibrée, sans doute pour compenser un manque flagrant d'amour et de soutien durant son enfance, avec un père absent et une mère insensible… Mais tout cela était passé, et il voulait se consacrer à l'avenir et à son fils, et qui sait, seul l'avenir le lui dira, peut être avec Hermione à ses côtés…

Quand il rentra chez lui, Harry était épuisé. Il avait du se rendre au Canada pour une conférence au sommet dont il se serait bien passé, mais il n'avait pas le choix, plus depuis qu'il avait été nommé à la tête des aurors d'angleterre. Hermione était dans la cuisine, et préparait le repas. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle tourna légèrement al tête pour l'éviter.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu le saurais peut être si tu avais été là ces deux derniers jours ! répliqua sèchement Hermione tout en continuant de ranger, sans même lui jeter un regard. Excuse moi, se reprit-elle aussitôt en se blottissant contre lui quelques secondes, puis elle se recula. Liz a fait une chute pendant le match hier matin… En retombant, elle s'est entaillée le ventre et a perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua Hermione dont les souvenirs de ces deux jours rendait hésitante. Elle était inconsciente, et comme je n'ai pas le même sang qu'elle, je ne pouvais pas l'aider…

- Mais tu aurais du m'appeler, je serais venu !

- Et comment ? je te signale qu'il est impossible d'interrompre vos réunions ! Et de toute manière, qu'aurais tu fais ? Tu sais très bien que même en transplanant, il t'aurais tout d'abord fallu prendre un avion pour traverser l'atlantique, et il aurait été trop tard.

- Alors qu'as tu fais ? et comment va t-elle ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Elle va bien, mieux en tout cas… quant à savoir comment j'ai fait… j'ai demandé l'aide de Draco.

- Malefoy ? mais que vient il faire dans cette histoire ?

- Cette histoire comme tu dis aurais pu tuer ma fille je te signale ! s'emporta hermione. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste de faire. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est un sang pur, son sang correspondait à celui de Lizzie.

- Excuse moi, j'aurais du être l

- Oui, tu aurais du, en effet !

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix, cette réunion était très importante et…

- Plus importante que ta famille ? le défia Hermione.

- Bien sûr que…

- Tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir ! Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai assez de toujours devoir prendre sur moi pour me persuader que ma vie est normale, et que voir mon mari un jour sur deux est courant. Mais j'en peux plus, alors je vais m'éloigner un peu, le temps de réfléchir à tout ça…

- Quoi ? Tu décides de partir, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, j'y avais déjà réfléchi et…

- Oh, alors tu avais pris ta décision, comme ça, sans m'en parler ? Tu as fait ce choix toute seule ?

- A deux me semblait trop difficile, vu le peu de temps que tu passes ici !

- Et Manon ?

- Je l'emmène avec moi, c'est ma fille elle a besoin de moi.

- C'est aussi ma fille je te rappelle.

- L'avoir conçue ne fait pas de toi son père ! cingla Hermione.

Elle n'eut à peine le temps de regretter qu'il la gifla, la déstabilisant… Le choc fut tel, et si soudain qu'elle ne souffla mot.

_A suivre…_

Voilà, c fini pour aujourd'hui.. je sais que ce chap é plus court que les autres, et encore, je l'ai rallongé un peu, mais pour une fois, c pas de ma faute, c celle de Laure et de son découpage ! mdr non, je plaisante ! j'espère quand même que ca vous a plu, et si vous patientez jusqu'à… dimanche matin, en compensation de ce chap très court, ça vous va ? bon, si vous patientez jusque là, vous saurez pourquoi ti Draco va sa faire virer, peu de temps après avoir intégré le ministère… et aussi, vous comprendrez pourquoi Lizzie prend tant de plaisir à être à Poudlard ! lol en tout cas, je vais être un peu plus rapide maintenant car les 6 prochains chap me plaisent bcp ! et je veux avoir vos avis dessus, dc j'essayerais de poster plus souvent !

_Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne fin de semaine !_


	8. professeur Malefoy?

**Et me revoila, comme convenu, comme promis, dimanche matin ! (koike je sav pas si jav dit matin ou soir, et… mais on s'en fou !! lol). Donc c remoi, avec mon chap 8 et mes nouvelles aventures ! Merci bcp a vous ttes pr vos gentilles tites review, et stt a Marie-anne pr m'avoir bien boosté mon quoto ! lol merci a d'avoi planté ! lol je rigole, mais je suis contente, même sans les 12X de trop, j'aurais u 14review, dc g battu mon record ! j'espère que ce chap ci vous plaira tt autant, ainsi que les autres, qui croyaient moi seront bine meilleurs que les premières ! 'fin c ke mon avis, et cui de laure, mais kan même ! dc voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, je vous remercie pr vos avis, Laure pr le titre du chap (koike je me demande a koi ça sert ke je te remercie puisk tu prends même plus la peine de les lire mes chap, ni même de m'encourager ! et tu te dis ma meilleure amie ! lol) ! je rep aux review, et vous laisse enfin tranquille !**

**Ayuluna **: en lisant ta review ki me disait ke tu avais hâte que tt le monde découvre la vérité et Lizzie son père, j'ai tilté qu'il y avait un petit problème.. ptit, mais pas des moindre : il n'y a PAS de retrouvailles Lizzie/Draco !! malheur, je vias devoir arranger ça, avt la fin de ma fic, mais sur le coup, j'en voyais pas trop l'intérêt, mais c'est vrai qu ce serait cool d'avoir son avis sur la kestion ! en tt cas, merci de ta remarque, et je pense que tu vas avoir la rép a ta Q ds ce chap.. encore merci, et a bientôt.

**Draymione** : c vrai que ça se dit pas, meme elle va le reconnaîtr,e mais kan même, jme dit que si je passais ma vis tte seule, je réagirais pareil… de tte façon, je trouve ca assez vrai, il suffit pas de concevoir un môme pour en être parents… si yaV que ça, ça serait trop simple ! lol Mais kom tu préfère Dr1Hr, alors tu ne seras pas frustrée par la tournure des évènements ! lol merci pr ta review

**Caro **: alors kom ça tu n'aimes pas mes reviews ??? lol tant pis, alors j'en mettrai pu, comme ça je te gâcherai pu ton suspens ! lol Sinon, kanta la manière de parler de Danny, c'est vrai q'uil est assez réfléchi, mais bon, il a quand même onze ans, et quand je vois comment parle des mômes de 3ans ds certaines fics, ca me rassure, je ne suis pas al pire… mais sinon tu as raison, c'est vrai, mais j'avais besoin de lui faire dire ça… bon, eh pis si ca peut te faire plaisir, je vais rajouter une scène ou il jouera au billes, ça te va ? lol

**Alisa Adams :** tu crois vraiment qu'il y ai besoin de facteurs extérieurs pour rapprocher Dr&Hr ? lol zon pas bsoin de nous, ils y'arrivent très bien tt seul ! sinon, la chanson, c'est « j'ai tant besoin d'elle », extrait d'Alive.. je trouve les paroles trop jolies, et je voulais mettre kk paroles de song par ci par là, dc j'ai mis celle la ! en tt cas d'accord avec toi, moi aussi je soutiens Hermione a 100 ! lol com jlé déjà dit, je trouve kel a raison, c pas de concevoir un môme qui fait de toi un parent, c tt ce qui suit ! Kanta la suite, bah la voilà, je mettrai le chap 8 mardi ou mercredi, suivant mon edt. Et encore merci pr ta review, je fini ça et je saute sur ton nvo chef d'œuvre !

**Serpentis-Draco** : eske Hermione va bientôt quitter Harry ? telle est la question ! lol a mon avis, y'a de forte chance, vu ke c'est un peu la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, selon moi.. merci pr ta review, j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

**Dragonia :** j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir oublié, mais je peux pas, et j'ia la meilleure des excuses ki soit ! lol va vori les archives de mes reviews et tu verras qu'il y a eu un couic car je ne l'ai pas reçu.. dsl ! mais com c l'intention qui compte, alors mea culpa, et merci bcp pr tes 2 reviews ! ravie de voir que ça te plait tjs, j'espère ke 8 ne dérogera pas ! encore merci

**Les-divans-infernales** : didonc, tu t'es bien éclatée ds ta review ! elle m'a bien amusé, et je partage assez ton pt de vue, koike peut être pas à ce pt… C'est vrai kil passe les ¾ de son tps au boulot, mais il le font quasi tous.. mais bon, ca se fait pas de frapper une femme, stt kan on est pu vraiment ds ses bonnes grâces ! lol jte remercie kan même de ton pov sur la question, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Le saut de l'ange : **pr une fois, vous êtes toutes d'accord, c Harry le gd méchant de ce chap ! lol c bizarre d'un côté, car avec ce kil lui a dit, ct un peu compréhensible, tu crois pas ? en tt cas, il a abusé, mais elle ne l'a pas volé sa gifle, moi j'ai bien aimé ! lol Et pis ke Lizzie croit ke Draco est un ange, je trouve ke ca fait un ptit clin d'œil a toutes les fics ou Draco é perçut é considéré com un ange.. ici aussi, mais d'une manière différente, enfin j'espère… en tt cas, je suis contente ke ça te plaise tjs autant, et que tu me suive tjs.. la suite dès mardi, ou mercredi, je c pas trop, mais elle viendra, ça c sur ! lol

**Magic Dream :** je suis contente ke tu te sois finalement décidée a lire ma fic, et doublement si tu l'as appréciée, malgré le paring ! c une double victoire ! lol C vrai que Harry n'est pas le gd héros de mes fic, c plutôt Draco en général, parske une fic pr moi c avt tt kkch de non réalisable, c pkoi je choisis le couple D&H, car je reste persuadée que ds les livres, elle ira avec Harry.. alors pkoi écrire sur eux kan kk1 va le faire 1000X mieux ke moi ? lol mais bon, ca m'empêche pas d'écrire sur eux pr autant.. merci pr ta reveiw, j'espère avoir de tes nvelles sur ce chap.

**Slydawn :** merci bcp pr ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant…

**Paprika star :** c vrai que Harry n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié le tableau de famille au resto, mais bon, il é en mission, kil assume ce kil se passe derrière par sa faute ! lol en ce ki concerne Draco, oui, il va se faire virer, mais il ne va pas perdre au change, crois moi, bien au contraire… Au fait, je ne trouve pas ke je suis sadique, ce n'est jamais au moment crucial ke je coupe mes chap ! je pourrais faire bien pire ! lol en tt cas je suis ravie que ca te plaise, et merci pr ta review !

Hermionedu69 : comme je n'ia pas l'intention d'écrire une suite de « je n'oublierai jamais »,alors je te réponds sur ce chap. Je pense ke tu as remarqué si tu as été voir l'autre, mais cette fic é déjà une suite, une sorte d'épilogue a « je ne veux pas oublier », dc ce serait un bout ss fin si j'en faisais une suite, tu trouves pas ? et pis il n'y aura pas d'intérêt, alors que la, la boucle é bouclé, ils sont marié, ensemble, que demander de plus ? Mais pr ta remarque, si cette fic est en R, d'un parske certain chap de « je ne veux pas oublier » le sont en géné, mais si je faisais ca, c parske la plupart des lecteurs, moi la 1ere a une épok, je lisais des fics en fonction de la « note », et j'allais systématiquement lire les R. Alors je pensais que si je voulais être lue, alors je devais attirer l'attention ! lol Mais a présent, ej trouve ca débile, dc je reste en PG, et viens me lire qui veut, tt simplement…

**Ange-noire :** miracle, j'ai enfin trouvé une personne qui plaint 'ti Harry ! lol je rigole mais c vrai quand même, ok je trouve kil n'assure pas, mais kan même, elle abuse aussi la tite 'Mione ! mais bon.. je suis contente si ces 2 chaps t'ont plus, c le principale ! Kanto fait ke Lizzie soit la fille de Draco, ok, tu as gagné, je 'l'avoue ! lol mais en même tps, le suspens n'a jamais été mon fort, j'ai tjs été très prévisible, et stt très logique…

**Marie-Anne** : rholala, tu m'as bien boosté mon quota de review pr ce chap ! mdr, a du planté pr ke j'aie recu 13X ta reviews ! lol en tt cas, ca m'a fait super plaisir que ma fic te plaise ! Kanta a savoir kan Dr&Hr vont enfin se décider… ca reste un gd mystère, au bout de 10ans, ils ne sont pas a 1 chap ou 2 près ! lol non, c pr très bientôt, rassure toi. Mais sinon, ca m'intéresserait de savoir e quoi ma fic é déstabilisante ?? lol merci encore, et a bientôt.

**Zeeve Lelula :** et voilà ma 2ieme plaignante en faveur de ti Harry ! lol moi je suis neutre car il a mérité ce kel lui a dit, sur le fond elle avait raison, mais elle a bien méritée sa gifle car kan même c super blessant ce qu'elle lui a dit ! dc moi je dis 50/50 ! lol Mais bon, com je suis pas sadik, elle va regretté, et lui aussi, dc retour case départ, y'a pas de méchant ! ds mes fics, tt é beau tt é rose ! lol 'fin voilà, j'suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chap la aussi ! encore merci…

_Rappel : _

- _C'est aussi ma fille je te rappelle._

- _L'avoir conçue ne fait pas de toi son père ! cingla Hermione. _

_Elle n'eut à peine le temps de regretter qu'il la gifla, la déstabilisant… Le choc fut tel, et si soudain qu'elle ne souffla mot._

Chapitre 8

« Professeur Malefoy »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse, essuyant de son doigts la goutte de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle le toisa un instant, sans ciller, puis ravala sa fierté, ses larmes et monta les escaliers. Elle mit quelques affaires dans un sac, la peluche préférée de Manon et quelques jouets, puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, postée devant la télé en regardant un dessin animé moldu. Elle la prit dans ses bras. En descendant les escaliers, elle passa devant son mari sans lui daigner un regard, comme s'il n'existait plus. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le feu en énonça l'adresse qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? se précipita Drago, assis dans le canapé, en voyant son amie débarquer peu de temps après être partie.

Elle tenait la main de sa fille dans la sienne, un sac de l'autre. Elle semblait fatiguée, ses yeux étaient gonflés, et quand elle releva la tête, il vit sa lèvre fendue et sa joue rougie commencer à gonfler. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder, tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes du bout des pouces.

- Danny ! appela Draco vers le cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

- Emmène Manon et ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis la haut, on monte vous y retrouver dans une minute, ordonna t-il tandis que son fils prenait la main de la fillette, l'entraînant derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Qui t'a fait ça ? continua t-il en désignant sa joue du revers de la main, mais le contact fit grimacer Hermione.

- Est ce qu'on peut rester ici quelques jours, s'il te plait… le supplia Hermione, les yeux encore remplis de larmes, et ignorant délibérément sa question.

- Bien sûr, tu es ici chez toi, souffla Draco en l'attirant doucement contre elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux et entourant sa taille de l'autre. Calme toi, ça va aller, tu es en sécurité ici, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu me crois ? assura t-il, ce à quoi elle acquiesça en silence. Comment s'est arrivé ? C'est Potter qui t'a fait ça ? J'te jure que si c'est lui qui a osé lever la main sur toi, je vais le lui faire regretter ! s'emporta Draco en écartant légèrement Hermione lui faisant face.

- C'est inutile, c'est ma faute, je…

- C'est toi qui lui a dit de te cogner peut être ? l'interrompit Draco à vif.

- Non, bien sûr, mais je lui ai dit que je comptais le quitter, que j'en ai avais marre de cette vie où il n'était jamais là… sanglota Hermione. Reste avec moi,s 'il te plait, j'en ai assez d'être toute seule, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi… le supplia t-elle sans cesser ses larmes. Sers moi, sers moi fort….

- Ca va aller, calme toi… Viens, on va monter, et je vais vous préparer une chambre, où tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, d'accord ? proposa Draco doucement.

- Merci…

Il ôta le gilet qu'il portait pour le glisser sur ses épaules dénudées, puis il l'aida à monter dans la chambre d'amis. La chambre était sobre, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Draco en avait fait une chambre très chaleureuse, conviviale, et avait apporter une second lit pour Manon.

- Repose toi maintenant, il est tard, je vais vous monter un plateau, et des jouets pour Manon, ça te va ? proposa Draco tandis qu'Hermione sortait lentement ses affaires de son sac.

- Tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?

- Je vais faire vite, promis, lui assura Draco en déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de quitter la chambre.

Et en effet, il n'avait pas été très long. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, il était revenu, un plateau rempli de bonnes choses, les aliments préférés d'Hermione.

- Tu t'en souviens ? s'étonna t-elle en prenant….

- Que veux tu, certaines choses marquent plus que d'autres… Et si tu me racontait tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

- Si tu insistes, répondit-elle, son visage s'assombrissant soudainement. Quand je suis rentrée, la maison était vide, alors j'ai commencé à préparer le repas. Harry est rentré quelques minutes plus tard, et a voulu m'embrasser, j'ai détourné la tête, j'en avais marre de tout oublier avec un baiser. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, alors je lui ai tout raconté. Je lui ai reproché de faire passer son travail en priorité et de négliger sa famille, et je lui ait dit que je voulais prendre mes distances, réfléchir un peu. Je lui ai dit que j'emmenais Manon avec moi car elle avait besoin de moi, je suis sa mère après tout, et c'est encore une enfant. Il m'a alors répliqué qu'elle était sa fille aussi, et que je n'avais pas le droit de la lui retirer. C'est là que tout a dérapé, je lui ai dit qu'avoir contribué à sa conception ne faisait pas de lui un père, que pour cela, il devait être présent à chaque instant de sa vie, voir ses premiers pas, entendre ses premiers mots, la consoler de ses chutes, toutes ces choses qu'un père normal fait mais que lui n'en a jamais eu le temps. Alors il m'a giflé, mais c'était inutile, car je savais que j'avais été trop loin, que je n'aurais pas du lui parler ainsi… c'était si douloureux, et j'avais ce goût horrible de sang sur mes lèvres, alors j'ai ravalé mes larmes et je suis montée prendre des affaires, et je suis venue directement ici… pardonne moi, car ça va t'attirer des ennuis, et tu n'en as pas besoin…

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait, je suis grand, je peux gérer ça tout seul. Maintenant, manges un peu, tu es toute pale, et ensuite, repose toi, je reviendrai te voir dans la soirée, et je serai là demain matin….

Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois, mangea un peu et bût une gorgée du cocktail qu'il lui avait préparé. Il sourit, soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien, puis se leva.

- Draco ? l'interpella Hermione alors qu'il s'apprêtait a franchir la porte.

- Oui ?

- Tu es toujours aussi sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ?

L'intéressé sourit, esquivant la réponse qui lui paraissait évidente depuis tant d'année, mais incertaine aujourd'hui.

- Repose toi, je reviendrai plus tard…

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eut quelques difficultés à resituer la scène. Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille à coté d'elle, encore profondément endormie, elle se leva sans faire de bruit, enfila un robe de chambre en tissus fins que Draco avait du déposer là, et descendit. Elle allant vers la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur de café chaud lui montait au nez. Elle entra dans la cuisine et vit Draco préparant le petit déjeuner, une tasse de café à la main.

- J'avais oublié… Draco Malefoy, probablement le seul britannique à détester le thé anglais … plaisanta t-elle.

- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme dis moi ! sourit-il en lui tendant la tasse de thé qu'il était en train de préparer. Une cuillère de lait, un sucre, et de l'eau tiède…

- Tu as bien retenue la leçon didonc…

- Que veux tu… Je dois aller au ministère déposer des dossiers, mais je reviens dans la matinée. Restes ici, repose toi, j'ai envoyé un hibou au ministère les prévenant que tu serais absente aujourd'hui.

- Géniale ! ironisa Hermione en posant ses lèvres sur la tasse.

- Tu ne préfères pas rester un peu ici ? Après tout, une matinée de repos ne peut pas te faire de mal… Là n'est pas la question.

- Elle est où alors ? s'étonna Draco.

- Devine qui est le grand chef des aurors, qui s'occupe des missions, des problèmes et des petits soins de chacun d'entre nous ?

- Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais… bon, de toute façon, je dois aller au ministère, alors j'irai lui parler…

- Parce que tu crois qu'il t'écoutera ? se moqua Hermione. Draco, pas de zèle, pas de passage en force, et pas de remue ménage, je tiens à ma dignité !

- Pour qui tu me prends ! sourit-il.

- C'est étrange, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

_Flash…_

_Tout les élèves étaient réunis pour l'un des matchs les plus attendus de la saison, celui qui opposait les Serpentards aux gryffondors. Et comme lors de toutes ces rencontres, Hermione ne savait vers quel équipe son cœur balançait… Certes, elle était gryffondor, et mettait un point d'honneur à honorer et soutenir sa maison, mais en face, il y avait Draco, qui à lui seul méritait tout ses encouragements. Contrairement à sa maison, les serpentards n'étaient ni solidaires, ni fraternels, c'était chacun pour soit, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments. C'est pourquoi elle le lui en donnait d'autant plus… Elle regardait les joueurs évoluer sur le terrain, s'échauffant pour le match à venir, Ginny recroquevillée à ses côtés, soutenant sa maison._

- _regardes Ginny, pour séduire une mec, il n'y a que le quidditch… _

- _Le quidditch, et une petite gâterie… répliqua une voix au dessus d'elles._

- _Malefoy ! s'empourpra t-elle aussitôt, tandis que Ginny, amusée par sa réaction, étouffa un fou rire._

- _Souhaite moi bonne chance… murmura t-il doucement tout près d'elle._

- _Je ne peux pas, pas ici… souffla t-elle, et elle vit aussitôt qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle se reprit, releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, et dans une murmure, elle lui souhaita bonne chance. _

- _Malefoy ! reprit-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait, pas de zèle, pas de passage en force, je tiens à ma dignité, ne me déçois pas…_

- _Pour qui tu me prends ? demanda t-il, souriant malicieusement._

_Bien évidemment, le match s'était terminé avec difficulté, et deux gryffondors de blessés, dont un sérieusement. Harry était parvenu à attraper le vif d'or, malgré son poignet qu'il avait, incontestablement de cassé, suite à une mauvaise chute._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour où l'autre, tu finiras par l'emporter… le consola Hermione._

- _Ca m'est égale, car je me suis emparé du plus beau de tout les trésors…_

_Fin du flash._

- Bon, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas toujours était très fair-play, mais je n'y peux rien… se défendit Drago.

- Promet moi que tu ne feras rien…

- A ce soir !

- Draco promet le moi ! s'exclama de nouveau Hermione tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mais elle entendit la porte se claquer avant d'entendre sa promesse. Soit, elle recollerait les morceaux, une fois qu'il reviendrait brisé, comme si souvent auparavant…

- Où est-elle Malefoy ? l'interpella Harry avant même que Draco n'ait fait deux pas au ministère.

- Qui ça ? feignit Draco.

- Ma femme ! Elle est partie et tu sais où elle se trouve…

- Tu sais quoi Potter ? tu me fais pitié ! Avant même de quitter Poudlard, j'ai su que tous tes exploits et ta renommé n'était que du vent, une parade, je ne ressentais même plus de haine contre toi, tu n'en valais pas la peine. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais lever la main sur elle…. Déclara doucement Drago, avec un détachement troublant.

- Dis moi où elle est ! ordonna Harry. Elle n'a été ni chez ginny ni chez Ron, et ses parents ne l'ont pas vu depuis des semaines. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, elle passe son temps avec toi, alors dis moi où elle est ! fit il de nouveau, plus sèchement, en le retenant par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Tu me lâche Potter ! se défendit Draco. Tu ne la mérites pas ! Cette fille est géniale, tout chez elle n'est que gentillesse, tu n'avais pas le droit de la toucher ! si j'avais su quel lâche tu deviendrais, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé partir ! quel crétin j'ai été de te croire meilleur que moi ! s'irrita Draco avant de s'éloigner.

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? et pour ta gouverne, sache que je suis bien meilleur que tu ne le seras jamais !

- Là tu te trompes ! répliqua Draco, piqué au vif. Moi je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur elle. Moi j'aurais passé chaque minutes de ma putain de vie à essayer de la rendre heureuse, j'aurai tout sacrifié pour un seul de ses sourires, tandis que toi... toi tu n'as fait que la rendre malheureuse, la faire se sentir seule et abandonnée, tu n'es même pas capable de t'occuper de ta femme et de ta fille, et tout ça pour continuer à être saint Potter, le survivant, celui qui nous sauvera tous, mais qui n'es pas capable de s'occuper de sa famille ! Quel brillant exemple, tu as raison…ironisa Draco. En tout cas, je te défend de l'approcher ! Tu la laisses tranquille, tu l'oublies, tu n'es plus rien ! et estime toi heureux que je ne te réduise pas en poussière !

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malefoy ! répliqua Harry.

- Alors c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais ! Mais je suis sérieux, tu la laisses tranquille, et tu ne t'approches plus d'elle ! siffla Draco en tournant les talons.

- Malefoy ! l'interpella une dernière fois Harry.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu es viré !

Draco était rentré chez lui, de toute façon il aurait démissionné, car partir en mission à l'autre bout du monde ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait trouver un travail qui ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps. Il voulait profiter de son fils, même s'il était déjà grand, mais aussi passer du temps avec Hermione. La situation prenait un tournant qui ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix, comme si la nature reprenait ses droits sur leurs décisions.

Les jours passaient, et Hermione était finalement restée chez Draco, le temps de trouver une autre solution. En apprenant qu'il avait été viré, elle s'était mise en colère, lui reprochant d'avoir été inconscient et stupide. Il n'aurait jamais du aller voir Harry, il lui avait promis. Mais comme à chaque fois, un sourire suffisait à se faire pardonner.

Hermione avait quelques nouvelles de sa fille. Elle était retournée la voir à plusieurs reprises, seule, et lui avait expliqué un jour la situation avec Harry, se contentant de lui dire que ses parents ne s'entendaient plus très bien et qu'ils allaient se séparer. Elle devait voir le bon côté des choses, comme dans toute séparation, elle allait avoir deux maisons, deux fois plus de cadeaux, et de nouveaux amis. Et à la question « Et toi maintenant, qui va s'occuper de toi ? », Hermione avait sourit, se contentant de la rassurer, que son ange gardien veillait sur elle.

Un jour, Draco lui avait expliqué avoir trouvé un nouveau travail, plus dans ses compétences, mais il refusait de lui en dire plus pour le moment... Il voulait que ce soit une surprise, même quand on lui avait officiellement confié le job, il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler d'avantage, prétextant qu'il avait une dernière chose à régler avant.

- Laisse moi deviner, commença Hermione, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, alors que Drago rentrait de son premier jour. Ton nouveau travail ne serait pas professeur de vol et entraîneur de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentards par hasard ?

**A suivre…**

**Et voilà, encore un chap de bouclé ! ça va super vite finalement, moi qui croyait que ça allait prendre des semaines a tt posté, j'en suis déjà au chap 8 ! j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! pour une fois, il n'y avait quasi pas de flash back, ni de chansons, mais je trouve ça un peu plus triste !lol**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la reprise, pr une semaine ss jour férié, ça va être dur ! lol et je ne vous donnerai pas de preview puisque ça coupe le suspens ! lol alors vous devrez simplement attendre patiemment mercredi pour la suite !**


	9. carpe diem

Salut ! je viens enfin de rentrer de la fac, et je suis claquée ! et encore, j'ai sécher la dernière heure pr rentrer plus tôt, en gde courageuse que je suis ! lol Enfin bref, je me dépêche, je réponds a vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chap 9 qui ne me plait pas bcp.. les 3 dernières bcp plus, mais celui la pas trop. On apprend plein de choses, mais y'a bcp trop de blabla et de drames a mon goût.. mais bon, vous verra par vous même, je voua laisse.. bonne lecture

RAR :

**Kaorulabelle : **dsl de t'avoir fait attendre, c'est vrai ke 3 pitis jours c la torture ! lol mais si ca peut te consoler, si je ne l'avais pas écrite avt, c 3 semaines ki tu oré du attendre ! lol en tt cas, le chap 8 le voici le voilà, et dis moi ske tu en penses. Merci pr ta reveiw, et pr te rep, non, je suis pas méchante ! juste un peu adik.. lol

**Marie-Anne : **j'adore t reveix, elles sont courtes mais ttes rigolotes, alors stt ne t'arrêtes pas ! ca tombe bien, tu peux compte, dc continues, j'adore ! j'espère ke ca va te plaire encore et encore, et je veux tjs tes ptits mails.. encore merci

**Ayuluna : **rassure toi, Lizzie é bientôt de retour, mais g un gros pb pr les retrouvailles père-fille… par rapport a mon plan, ca m'arrange pas du tt, et je c pas du tt a kel moment je pourrais le faire… rien ke pr une scènes entre je galère, alors pr le rapprochement, je suis dsl, mais je pense pas pouvoir… et le pire, c ke je ne peux répondre a aucunes de tes questions, et je c même pas si tu trouveras un jour les rep ds les chap ! lol bon, faut vraiment ke j'y remédie, mais tu m'auras vraiment cassé les pieds ! lol en tt k, merci pr ta review, j'espère ke ce chap te plaira.

**Dragonia : **amis é un bine gd mot, indéfinissable pr eux… de la même manière que Harry et elle était amis avt d'être amant, elle et draco étaient amant avt d'être amis, alors a présent… c compliqué, ils se sont jms vraiment oublié, mais non jamais vraiment été amis. Bon, ej t'embrouille plus qu'autre chose, alors je v me contenter de te remercier bcp pr ta review ! lol voilà la suite, j'espère ke ca va te plaire !

**Le saut de l'ange **: toi aussi ya des X ou tu crises après ? ca me rassure, je suis pas la seule ! lol mais bon, seul le résultat compte kom on dit, et heureusement pr moi, tu é persévérante ! lol draco tjs impulsif ? lis ce chap, et on en reparle après, ok ? lol mais ds le s3 derniers, il ne va pas te décevoir, c certain. Je suis ravie si tu ne me lâches pas, d'autant plus que je m'essaye a une nvelle fic, et un nvo genre (pas très compliquée, certes, mais nvo pr moi, dc joré besoin de tes ptites reveiw adorables dès que je la publierai, ok ? et pis tu m'énerves t'arrive tjs a savoir tt sur tt ds ma fic, c frustrant ! lol bisous, et a bientôt

**Caro : **ravie ke tu é trouvé ton préféré, tu vas en avoir besoin car celui ni ne me plait pas du tt.. en plus ya pas d'affrontement, c très fleur bleue et très mélo, dc il ne te plaira pas trop non plus je pense.. au fait, c koi ton trip combat de coq ? lol mé rassure toi, si cassure brutale il y a, les réconciliations n'en seront que plus douces.. mé pas sur l'oreiller, je te rassure ! lol mais tu vas etre contente, je crois kon ne les voit plus bcp les « mouflets » ds les chaps, ki je te l'accorde, ne sont pas très long.. Mais c ma manie des 12chaps, dc il font 6p chacun, dsl… mé les prochains seront plus longs, oblige, je les rallonge chaque jour davantage ! lol Par contre, j'ai beau cherché, tu é ambitieuse d'annoncer 2 linges de dialogues ds t chap ! lol bisou, et encore merci

**Alisa Adams : **ta vu, rien ne les oré rapproché, mé kkch va ptt les séparer, too vas voir.. mais c pa méchant. Ravie sinon ke tu apprécies tjs autant. Sinon, pr la réaction d'Harry, c pitoyable, je c, mé paradoxalement g voulu lui faire dire ce qui, je pense, il aurait vraiment pu dire… il se défend, et a grandi avec l'idée ke ct le survivant, kil était génial et meilleur ke tt le monde… mais ca n'excuse pas. En tt cas, ok1 rapport, mais jsuis vraiment dsl si ske g dit ds ma review a pu preter a confusion, ct pas le but.. fin voilà merci pr la tienne, bisous, et a bientôt.

**Serpentis-Draco: **keske tu entends pas mione « de en kom avt ? g pas trop compris, mais j'espère ke ce chap ne va pas te décevoir trop… mé tite Hermione sera plus kom elle était avt, vu kel raconte… fin voilà, j'espere ke ca va te plaire, donne moi ton avis la dessus, ok ? et mici pr ta review

**Kyras01: **la suite la voilà, ravie de voir une nvelle tete parmi mes lecteurs ! lol j'espere ke ce chap va te plaire, a bientôt, et encore merci pr ta review.

**Ange Aoire: **mdr, kestu entends par ce chap était "woman"? en tt cas, ravie ke ca te plaise tjs autant, et je saute sur place d'être ton auteur favori ! lol c mon égo ké super content ! draco prof de koi ?tadam, je te laisse découvrir… mais tu c, pr harry, ca va s'arranger, meme si je préfère Draco, je laisse pas tomber mes chéris pr autant.. lol mais jve savoir ske tu penses de ce chap, c un ordre ! lol et pis ta dit ke tu ne le lâcherais pas, dc ta pas le choix ! lol je plaisante…

**Zeeve lelula : **too as vraiment adoré autant ke le chocolat ?? lol moi je pourrais pas sacrifier mes kinder pr une fic ! mdr, koike ca me ferait pas de mal je pense… mais tu vas vite te remettre a tes tablettes de choco car ce chap né pas tip top. On apprend plein de chose, mais c trop long a mon g, et tro mélo… en tt cas j'attends ton avis…

**Les Divans-Infernales : **dsl de te décevoir, mais Harry va bientôt réapparaître, et en gentil petit ex-futur-mari ! lol mais c pas pr tt de suite... kanta a draco prof, ki n'en a pas révé ? lol le chap ne tarde pas, il ne tarde jamais, tjs a l'heure, mieux que le facteur ! lol la suite samedi.

**Magic Dream : **c bizarre, ta fic me dit kkch, mais ca m'étonne de l'avoir lu ss avoir laissé de review.. bon, je v aller voir ca. Sinon, pr la mienne, je suis contente ke ca te plaise tjs. Kanta a savoir de koi draco é prof, ca se laisse deviner, car je l'aime bien ti draco, mais il c pas faire gd chose.. lol je te souhaite bon courage pr l'histoire de l'art, j'ai une copine ki y é, c intéressant mais ya du boulot ! a bientot

**Stephanie : **tu adores slmt Hermione? Alors tu ne vas pas être trop contente de tt ce qui lui é arrivé à la pauvre ! lol et tinkiète pas, la suite, je crains pas l'oublier, elle attend bien sagement au fond du pc, prête a être postée ! j'espère ke ce chap te plaira quand même…

_Rappel :_

_Un jour, Draco lui avait expliqué avoir trouvé un nouveau travail, plus dans ses compétences, mais il refusait de lui en dire plus pour le moment... Il voulait que ce soit une surprise, même quand on lui avait officiellement confié le job, il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler d'avantage, prétextant qu'il avait une dernière chose à régler avant._

- _Laisse moi deviner, commença Hermione, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, alors que Drago rentrait de son premier jour. Ton nouveau travail ne serait pas professeur de vol et entraîneur de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentards par hasard ? _

**Chapitre 9 **

**« Carpe Diem »**

- Et comment as tu appris ça ? s'étonna Drago.

- Hum… peut être grâce à ça ? répondit Hermione en les montrant toutes les lettres étalées autours d'elle.

- Mais d'où viennent toutes ces lettres ? s'exclama Drago en s'approchant d'elle, prenant l'une d'elle au hasard.

- Ma fille… Dans celle ci, commença t-elle en prenant une lettre, elle me raconte qu'elle a vu son ange gardien ce matin, alors qu'elle allait en cours, dans celle ci, poursuivit Hermione en se saisissant d'une seconde lettre, elle est heureuse car elle vient de suivre son premier cours de vol avec son nouveau professeur, très mignon, très gentil, qui ressemble énormément à son ange, au passage, il est grand temps que tu ailles éclaircir ce point avec elle avant qu'elle ne se vante à d'autres d'avoir un ange pour professeur, et dans celle ci, s'amusa Hermione en prenant une autre lettre, le comble de son bonheur, ce nouveau professeur très craquant selon ces propres mots, est aussi l'entraîneur de son équipe… Je continue et tu en as assez entendu ?

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, et je suis irrésistible, que veux tu ? sourit Draco, se gonflant la poitrine.

- Tu as surtout tapé dans l'œil d'une gamine de dix ans, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! s'amusa Hermione.

- Allons, ce n'est qu'une passade, toutes les jeunes filles sont au moins une fois tombée sous le charme de leur professeur !

- Non, pas moi, jamais ! Que veux tu, ajouta t-elle en voyant la mine surprise de Draco, j'ai du prendre énormément sur moi pour ne pas tomber sous le charisme légendaire de notre adorable professeur de potion…

- Moué, vu sous cet angle…

- Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, c'est qu'elle semble s'attacher à toi, alors qu'elle ne te connaît pas, elle ignore qui tu es réellement…

- Et qui je suis réellement, selon toi ?

- Le plus grand de mes secrets… répondit-elle sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle dévoilait.

- En tout cas, pour ma surprise, c'est raté ! bouda soudainement Draco.

- D'ailleurs l'autre jour, tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir m'en dire plus car il te restait une dernière chose à régler… C'était quoi ?

- Ma surprise… se contenta de répondre Draco, évasif.

- Alors ?? s'impatienta Hermione.

- L'autre jour, quand je suis retourné à Poudlard pour la première fois, j'ai rencontré Mc Gonagall qui m'a fait part de son envie de prendre un peu de recul car son poste de professeur de sortilèges, directrice de Gryffondor et depuis peu co-directrice de poudlard lui prend trop de travail et de temps…

- Qu'est ce que Mc Gonagall vient faire dans ta surprise ?

- Tu sais, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu uses d'un sortilège pour paraître aussi intelligente ! se moqua Draco. Alors j'y viens, de tous ses postes, il n'y en a qu'un qu'elle peut abandonner à quelqu'un d'autre, celui de professeur de sortilèges. Ce qui en vient à ma surprise… Comme tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion d'aller sur le terrain en tant qu'auror, je te propose d'élargir tes horizons et de mettre à profit toutes les connaissances que tu as acquises… Ce qui en clair veut dire que le poste de professeur de sortilèges est vaquant…

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Hermione en se relevant brusquement. Tu veux dire que…

- Que si tu le souhaites, ce poste t'appartient ! Alors, qu'en dis tu ?

- J'en dis que tu es géniale ! Le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir ! s'exclama t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Merci, tu es un amour ! déclara t-elle sérieusement cette fois, en le serrant dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, riant comme des enfants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse, aussi rayonnante. Elle s'écarta de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres, puis soudainement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco se laissa faire, profitant de cet agréable moment. Elle glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et posa une main sur sa joue, le caressant du revers, tandis que l'autre l'attirait contre elle, posée au creux de sa nuque.

Quand il sentit qu'elle devenait un peu plus entreprenante, Drago, au prix d'un immense effort, s'écarta d'elle, posant sa main sur sa poitrine en guise de barrière.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça…

- Et pourquoi, si j'en ai envie ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux réellement ! Tu es contente, tout cela est très soudain et ce serait une erreur…

- Non, l'erreur Draco serait qu'une fois de plus TU prennes la mauvaise décision. Regarde nous, dix ans ont passé, et tout ce que tu as fait entre n'a servit à rien puisqu'au final, nous sommes toujours ensemble… Alors si tu laissais faire les choses pour une fois, sans te préoccuper des conséquences ? Carpe Diem, profites du moment présent… ajouta t-elle dans un murmure rauque, tout en capturant ses lèvres de nouveau.

- Non, on ne devrait pas… se recula une nouvelle fois Draco.

- Très bien… Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu as commis une erreur la dernière fois ? s'irrita Hermione.

- Comment peux tu être aussi sûre que j'avais tort ?

Et comment peux tu être aussi sûr d'avoir eu raison ? tu avais tort, et tu sais pourquoi ? Contrairement à ce que tu pensais quand tu t'es enfuis, je t'aimais, bien plus que jamais je n'aurais pu aimer Harry… Tu penses que ce choix était le meilleur, poursuivit-elle la voix tremblante, mais que sais tu de la vie qu'on aurait pu mener, de la famille qu'on aurait pu avoir ? rien, tu a pris cette décision seul. Tu es parti pour que je sois heureuse, alors que rien n'aurait pu me faire davantage souffrir que ton départ, parce qu'après des semaines de réflexion et d'incertitude, j'avais enfin choisi avec qui je voulais être, qui je voulais aimer, avec qui je voulais rire, danser, et même pleurer.. J'avais choisi le garçon qui serait le plus apte à me rendre heureuse, et c'était toi…

Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de poursuivre, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de Drago. Mais il se contentait de la fixer avec une intensité qui la troublait, comme s'il comprenait enfin l'étendue de son erreur. Voyant cela, elle poursuivit.

- J'avais enfin accepté le fait que depuis la toute première lettre que tu m'as envoyée, j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, mais j'étais trop fière pour accepter de tomber amoureuse d'un serpentard qui m'avait toujours méprisée et insultée. Mais les choses changent, j'avais accepté, je t'aimais, et j'avais besoin de toi. Je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'étais dépendante de toi… Je t'avais choisi toi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Je t'aimais, mais ce qui m'avait décidé, c'est que le matin même de la veille de ton départ, j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte…

- Tu étais enceinte ? déglutit Drago, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ?

- Parce que tu crois que tu m'en as laissé le choix ? C'est cela que j'étais venu t'annoncer le soir même, mais tu ne m'en avais pas laissé le temps, tu m'avais embrassé, m'avais murmuré que tu m'aimais, et nous avions fait l'amour. Et le lendemain, tu n'étais plus là….

- Je regrette… murmura Drago. Vraiment, si j'avais su que tu attendais un enfant, je…

- Tu serais resté ? Attendre un enfant de toi t'aurait gardé auprès de moi alors que tu avais pris ta décision. Longtemps je t'en ai voulu, mais à présent je comprends mieux.. Te le dire n'aurait rien changé au fait, tu avais décidé de partir, cela t'aurait simplement retenu, c'est tout. Mais je t'en ai voulu, oh combien je t'en ai voulu tu ne peux pas savoir… poursuivit Hermione, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Je suis désolé, déclara Drago, sincèrement, en lui caressant le bras de la paume de la main, mais elle le repoussa.

- Tu es désolé ? Comment peux tu me dire que tu es désolé, de la même manière que si tu avais cassé quelque chose auquel je tenais ? Remarque, c'est vrai, le jour où tu es parti, c'est ma vie que tu as brisée. Ma vie, et celle de notre enfant…

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? demanda Draco, étonné par sa remarque.

- J'attendais un enfant de toi, mais j'étais jeune, je venais de me faire plaquer, et je sortais avec une garçon qui aurait détesté cet enfant avant même qu'il naisse. Je ne pouvais pas le garder…

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as tué ? hésita Draco, plus choqué que secoué.

- Oh rassure toi, je n'ai pas eu à le faire, j'ai perdu cet enfant… A croire que tout ce qui me raccrochait à toi me filait entre les doigts… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te raconter tout cela ce soir, je voulais passer une bonne soirée, et voilà que…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago avait capturé ses lèvres, pour un baiser doux et tendre, mais avec un arrière goût de culpabilité. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle se raccrocha à lui, laissant ses larmes couler en même temps que son désir s'assouvir. Elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou, prenant légèrement appui sur lui, tandis qu'il glissait ses mains froides sous le gilet d'Hermione qui frissonna au contact. Maladroitement, elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à buter contre le canapé où elle était assise. Elle s'y posa, repliant sa jambe sur elle pour être un peu plus haute, obligeant toutefois Draco à se pencher, puis délicatement, elle l'attira contre elle, se retrouvant allongée, Draco étendu sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant que Draco n'ouvre les yeux, puis subitement, il s'écarta.

- On ne peux pas faire ça ! sourit-il.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'irrita Hermione, qui ne se sentait pas la force de se défendre une seconde fois.

- Oh moi personnellement ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le faire devant elle, répliqua t-il en désignant la fillette debout à quelques pas de là.

En voyant sa fille, la tête appuyée contre la porte, regardant sa mère faire je ne sais quoi, Hermione se leva d'un bond, et réajusta ses vêtements. Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Draco qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par la gêne d'Hermione.

- C'est ça, moque toi, mais on verra bien la tête que tu feras le jour où tu devras lui expliquer comment on fait les bébés, et pourquoi les petits filles ne naissent pas dans les roses ! cingla Hermione, ce à quoi Draco perdit le sourire.

- C'est ta fille !

- Oh je vois, alors monsieur se défile ? se moqua Hermione en s'approchant de sa fille, se courbant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ca va ma puce, c'était bien l'école aujourd'hui ?

La fillette acquiesça avant de gesticuler pour descendre des bras de sa mère et filer jouer dans sa chambre. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui retenait toujours son fou rire, puis éclata de rire à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autours de son cou.

- On en était où nous déjà ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être là… souffla Draco en capturant ses lèvres.

- Ne me fais plus souffrir Draco… murmura Hermione après de longues secondes.

Il voulut répliquer qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, mais elle avait déjà reprit possession de ses lèvres, qu'elle tourmentait avidement, sensuellement. Il la laissait faire, appréciant l'initiative de la jeune femme, puis de nouveau, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il glissait l'autre sous son gilet, caressant son ventre plat et ses formes attirantes.

- Je t'aime… lui glissa t-il dans un murmure entre deux baises qu'il déposait au creux de son cou.

- Alors laisses moi t'aimer aussi… répondit elle, haletante, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment, sans jamais aller plus loin que ces baisers ou autres caresses, aussi sensuelles soient elles.

- Je dois aller m'occuper de Manon… se recula Hermione, à contre cœur.

- Je sais… répondit Draco en replaçant une mèche des cheveux bouclés d'Hermione derrière son oreille.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Draco seul avec lui même pour réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre eux. Il reconnaissait son erreur passée, mais il ignorait si ce qu'ils faisaient à présent n'en était pas une.. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés, tout ne pouvait pas revenir comme avant, ils avaient changé, formaient une famille de leur côté, et revivre une histoire signifiaient automatiquement qu'ils allaient souffrir de nouveau, mais en plus de cela, faire souffrir leurs enfants. Il s'assis sur le canapé et pris les lettres envoyées par Elisabeth. Il hésita un instant puis en ouvrit une. Après tout, elles le concernaient, et s'il devait aller lui parler, autant en connaître d'avantage sur cette gamine. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un détail le troubla, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention quand Hermione en avait fait mention. Sa fille était à serpentard.. Il ne dispensait de cours qu'aux serpentards, mais alors, comment se faisait-il que la fille de deux gryffondors se retrouve dans cette maison ? En lisant d'autres lettres, il lui sembla qu'Elisabeth était une enfant assez dynamique, malicieuse et intrépide. Elle avait un don pour l'écriture, qu'elle tenait assurément de sa mère… Sans la connaître plus qu'au travers de ces lettres et de sa courte entrevue quelques semaines plus tôt, il commençait à apprécier cette ado, peut être plus qu'il ne le devrait, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi. Hermione l'appelant pour qu'il vienne l'aider le sortit de ses pensées, et posant les lettres sur la table, il en oublia aussitôt les marches montées l'existence.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione s'était vue attribuée de nouvelles fonctions, comme le lui avait promit Harry, lors de leur dîner. Mais à quoi bon, à présent, était-ce toujours utile ? Peu importait, elle avait envie de bouger, d'extérioriser ce trop plein d'énergie qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Draco. Alors elle avait accepté, au grand damne de ce dernier. Elle partait souvent, en plein après-midi, ou dans la matinée, et revenait en fin de soirée. Pour le moment, elle n'acceptait que de courtes missions, sans trop de danger, mais avait vite reprit goût à l'interdit, au risque, et à la satisfaction de contribuer à la protection de son monde. Finie la paperasse, finis les rapports de missions, et finis les tailleurs, elle en avait assez de rester derrière un bureau, là où tout son savoir lui était inutile. Puis, le reste du temps, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle restait avec Draco, sans s'apercevoir que quelque chose le tourmentait. Il l'aimait, elle était certaine, mais semblait toujours ailleurs, même quand il l'embrassait où lui faisait l'amour, ce qu'elle trouvait assez frustrant. Mais comme pour préserver leur fragile bonheur, elle gardait le silence, taisant ses craintes et faisant comme si elle ne voyait rien…. Un soir cependant, alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, près de la cheminée et qu'ils gardaient le silence, elle se risqua :

- Qu'est ce que ne va pas en ce moment Draco ? Tu semble ailleurs, tu es distant depuis quelques temps…

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça, réplique doucement Draco en attrapant sa main, jouant avec ses doigts.

- C'est simple, tu n'es jamais là… Quand je t'embrasse, je ne ressens rien, tu ne viens que rarement vers moi, quand je te parle tu ne m'écoutes qu'à peine, et tu semble toujours préoccupé… énonça t-elle en se relevant légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras et se retourna vers lui.

- Tu te fais des idées, tout va bien, lui assura Drago en souriant, et sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui ce soir, elle se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras, sans voir qu'à peine le visage détourné, Draco avait échangé son sourire si confiant contre un masque d'incertitude.

Evidemment que quelque chose le tourmentait, mais il ne pouvait lui en parler pour le moment. Il devait d'abord attendre, attendre et voir… Il lui fallait être patient et confiant, mais son enthousiasme de début de relation était déjà bien entamé, depuis quelques jours en fait. Depuis qu'il avait aidé Hermione a déménager quelques cartons… Son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui effectuaient une danse hypnotisante dans la cheminée. Oui, il se rappelait de cette après midi là, où tout avait changé, où il avait prit conscience que dix années avait passé, et que quelque chose était cass

A suivre..

Et voilà, encore un chap de posté ! j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu, même s'il est moins bien que les autres… la suite samedi matin, pour bien commencer le weekend !et sans vous en dire plus, les 4 chap kil reste je les aime beaucoup plus.. voilà, je vous dis a samedi. bye


	10. j'en ai tellement souffert

**Salut tout le monde ! me revoila, toute contente d'être en week-end, et avec mon chap 10 à vous faire lire ! par contre, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews sur ce chap, je suis clakée, j'ai mes devoirs a faire, et par dessus tout, j'en ai pas vraiment le courage ! lol shame on me, je sais.. mais promis je répondrai a tout ceux de ce chap, bien kom il faut, et je répondrais a toutes vos questions, meme si elles foutent en l'air mon pseudo suspens.. lol **

**Enfin voilà, je remercie quand même **Fleur Delacour87, Dragonia, Le Saut de l'Ange, Alisa Adams, Zeeve Lelula, les divans infernales, Stéphanie, Serpentis-draco, Ange-Noire, Audinette, Marie-Anne, Kiras01, Caro et Laure, ma ptite folle préférée ki vient de se réveiller et de tilter kel avait une amie ki publiait une fic et à qui elle ne donnait même pas ses encouragements ! mdr**, bref je les remercie pour leur belle tite review, et Magic Dream, rassure toi, j'ai bien l'intention de lire ta fic, c'est juste que je vais prendre un peu de temps, vu que j'ai « qq » chap de retard ! lol par contr,e je viens de lire ta note finale, alors ds kel sens je dosi la lire ? si je commence par le début, y'ora pas de pb ? **

**enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira, je c plus trop skil continent, mais je l'aime bien, perso ! bon, ej vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

_Rappel : _

_Evidemment que quelque chose le tourmentait, mais il ne pouvait lui en parler pour le moment. Il devait d'abord attendre, attendre et voir… Il lui fallait être patient et confiant, mais son enthousiasme de début de relation était déjà bien entamé, depuis quelques jours en fait. Depuis qu'il avait aidé Hermione a déménager quelques cartons… Son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui effectuaient une danse hypnotisante dans la cheminée. Oui, il se rappelait de cette après midi là, où tout avait changé, où il avait prit conscience que dix années avait passé, et que quelque chose était cass_

**Chapitre 10**

**« J'en ai tellement souffert »**

_Flash_

_Hermione avait demandé à Draco de venir chez elle l'aider à prendre quelques affaires et quelques cartons, profitant de l'absence d'Harry pour une énième mission en Europe de l'est. Elle souhaitait avant tout prendre ce dont elle avait besoin, mais elle décida de remporter également les cartons auxquels elle tenait le plus, comme ses affaires de Poudlard. Cartons après cartons, ils avaient tout déplacé, et tandis qu'Hermione était retournée chez elle pour quelques dernières bricoles, Draco avait essayé de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le grenier, vide il y avait encore quelques heures, et à présent rempli de souvenirs appartenant à Hermione, tous plus intimes les uns que les autres. _

_La curiosité l'avait piqué, et il s'était saisit d'un carton. Il en retira plusieurs objets assez inintéressants mais qui tenaient à cœur à la jeune femme, comme des lettres, des photos, des plumes ou autres bracelets… Il avait refermé la boîte et avait observé les autres, son regard se posant sur la boîte qui visiblement renfermait leur dernière année. Gardait elle des souvenirs de lui, de leur histoire ? Avait –elle conservé comme pour les autres boîtes ses devoirs et photos prises lors des week-end à Pré-au-Lard ? _

_En fait, Drago se surprit surtout à être curieux quand à leur histoire… Avait elle comptée ? l'avait elle oubliée ? Il se décida à l'ouvrir._

_Elle contenait, comme toutes les autres photos, plumes, notes et autres choses dont seule une fille comme Hermione pouvait avoir envie de garder. Puis son regard se posa sur un amas de lettres apparemment. La plupart étaient issues de leur échange, d'autres venaient de sa famille, il y avait aussi celle qu'il lui avait laissé avant de partir. Cette dernière le troubla, car le temps semblait avoir agit sur elle, comme il avait agit sur eux, ces dix dernières années… La lettre était usée, comme si elle avait été pliée et repliée des centaines de fois.. certains mots étaient effacés, comme éclaboussés par des pleurs… Une vague de culpabilité le submergea soudainement. Il avait vraiment était à côté de la plaque, pensant la rendre heureuse par son départ, alors que l'état de cette lettre montrait l'étendue de son erreur. Elle avait souffert, tellement, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, les autres lettres présentes en faisant foi. _

_Il reposa la dîtes lettre et en prie une autre qui l'intrigua. C'était une lettre, tout comme deux autres, qui lui étaient adressées, mais dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance. Et pour cause… ces lettres étaient avant tout pour Hermione un moyen d'extérioriser sa douleur qu'elle ne pouvait confiée. Elle lui parlait à lui, comme s'il était présent à ses côtés, comme si elle déversait sur lui toute sa peine et sa colère accumulée. L'une d'elle datait de quelques jours après son départ. Il la déplia et la survola…_

_« __J'ai trouvé devant la porte, un morceau de toi, des mots jetés comme des notes sur un piano de bois (…) J'ai bien remarqué l'absence de ton parfum et des photos, c'est dans ce monde en silence, que j'ai lu tes mots. Tu disais "pardon", je ne peux plus rester, ton être au cœur m'est accroché, je laisse juste une lettre, la lâcheté peut-être, et j'ai lu "pardon", pour moi tu as souffert, et ma conscience vit aux enfers s'il me faut choisir, pardon, laisse-moi fuir (…) Tu es parti par amour, en pensant à moi, qui ne veut pas m'endormir ailleurs que dans tes bras…__ Je te dis "oh non", au nom de nos années tu sais, moi, je peux oublier… Oui, tu m'as fait souffrir, mais sans toi c'est bien pire… _

_Et j'ai lu "pardon", pour moi tu as souffert, et ma conscience vit aux enfers, s'il me faut choisir, je te laisse… revenir…. »_

Il stoppa sa lecture et prit une autre lettre, datant de quelques jours plus tard… D'emblée, elle paraissait plus forte, comme 'guérie', mais en lisant les quelques mots couchés sur papier, il comprit que sa douleur ne s'était pas atténuée, elle avait seulement mué en une rancune, une colère sourde contre lui…

_« Je me souviens de tout du premier jour, naïve j'aspirais au parfait amour…__  
__Pour peine perdue je me suis battue, au bonheur évanoui, que reste t-il de mes chimères ?__  
__Je t'ai tout donné, tout sans hésiter, ma peau, mon sang, mon cœur et une année__Pourquoi me trahir ? Dis-moi ton plaisir à torturer ainsi sans un regret mes sens et ma vie…_

Je hais cet ange noir que tu es, je porte cette entaille que tu m'as fais. Et je transpire de tout mon sang, ma passion de toi et ma rage autant.

_Garde tes mots et tes présents, je les méprise autant que tu me mens, j'implore que l'on brise les chaînes qui m'attachent à toi, car pourtant je t'aime... »_

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne me caches rien ? le tira de ses pensées la voix inquiète d'Hermione, le voyant une nouvelle fois si loin d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais envoyé les lettres que tu m'avais écrites ? questionna t-il sans détour.

- Quelles lettres ? s'étonna Hermione, qui ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

- L'autre jour, quand je t'ai aidée à amener quelques vieux cartons chez moi, je suis tombé sur une boîte qui renfermait entre autres des lettres, et différents souvenirs de notre histoire.

- J'y avais jeté un sort sur cette boîte…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca me paraît évident, je ne voulais pas que Harry tombe dessus. Mais d'abord, de quel droit tu as lu ces lettres, c'est personnel, ça ne te regardait pas, s'irrita Hermione, mal à l'aise.

- Ca ne me regarde pas ? plaisanta Draco avec ironie. Elles me sont adressées ces lettres, et tu y écrivais tes sentiments à mon égard, tes pensées…

- Justement, j'étais très mal, j'écrivais mes pensées les plus sombres, une sorte de journal intime, ce n'était pas réel, j'étais en colère…

- Oh, alors je devrais être rassuré de savoir que tu ne me haïssais pas pour de vrai ?

- N'inverse pas les rôles Draco, c'est moi qui devrais me sentir trahie, pas toi !

- Je ne t'ai pas trahie, j'ai juste ouvert une boîte par curiosité, c'est tout. Mais comprends moi, souffla t-il, j'aurais pensé que rien n'avait changé, que tout aurait pu reprendre entre nous, que tu m'aimais toujours, du moins autant que j'avais pu t'aimer pendant tout ce temps… Et d'un autre côté je découvre ces lettres, où je vois à quel point tu as souffert, à quel point tu m'en as voulu et tu m'as détesté… Pendant que moi je crevais d'envie de te retrouver, de te supplier de me pardonner, pendant que je regrettais chaque minute que tu passais dans les bras de Potter, je me consolais en me disant que tu m'aimais, que la situation devait être aussi pénible pour toi qu'elle l'était pour moi.. alors que j'avais faux depuis le début. Chaque minute que je passais à t'aimer, toi tu t'éloignais de moi, me haïssant chaque seconde davantage.

- Bien sûr que je t'aimais, se radoucit aussitôt Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer toute ces années, et pas un jour ne s'est déroulé sans que je ne pense à toi, mais c'était dur, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter ton départ, et je ne pouvais en parler à personne mise à part Ginny. Alors j'écrivais… tout ce que je ne pouvais dire je le mettais sur papier, et ça m'aidait à aller mieux, à comprendre…

- Tout ne sera jamais comme avant… murmura Draco, en se détachant d'elle.

- Non, jamais... Mais ça pourrait être encore mieux, c'est à nous de décider, de se laisser une chance, tu ne crois pas ?

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira.. se contenta de répondre Draco, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Il se rallongea, et Hermione vint poser sa tête contre son torse, prenant sa mains dans la sienne et entrecroisant leurs doigts.

- Ca marchera, ponctua Hermione, confiante.

Ils étaient restés un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun d'eux n'osant ajouter ma moindre remarque.

Puis les jours passèrent, et un jour, en fin de matinée, en allait chercher des documents au ministère, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui rentrait d'une mission.

- Bonjour… fit-elle, distante.

- Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu… commença Harry.

- Le temps passe… Bon, tu m'excuses, je dois filer, je dois passer prendre Manon à l'école. Oh et pendant que j'y pense, merci… pour ma nouvelle affectation, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione.

- Je te devais bien ça… Elle me manque… ajouta t-il, après un long silence gêné.

- Tu lui manques aussi, c'est normale, se radoucit Hermione en le voyant aussi triste. Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ? demanda elle subitement.

- Maintenant ? heu, je devais remplir le compte rendu de ma mission, mais ce n'est pas urgent. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est injuste que je prive Manon de son père, donc si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu pourrais aller la chercher à l'école, l'emmener déjeuner en ville, et passer l'après midi avec elle, je ferais un mot comme quoi elle avait un rendez vous, qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Hermione, s'étonnant elle même d'être aussi clémente.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Pas vraiment, mais tu es son père, et notre séparation de devrait en rien l'affecter, ce n'est qu'une enfant…

- En parlant de ça, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te frapper… s'excusa Harry, changeant de conversation.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je le méritais, je n'aurais jamais du aller aussi loin, c'est à toi de me pardonner.

- Alors si tu ne me reproches pas de t'avoir frappée, pourquoi être partie ?

- Par lâcheté sans doute… Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne supportais plus cette situation, te voir en coup de vent, me lever alors que tu étais déjà parti, m'inquiétant sans cesse… J'en avais assez, et j'avais pris ma décision bien avant que tu rentres, ce jour là.. J'ai juste profiter de l'occasion pour me décider, pour partir sans avoir à me justifier, rejetant la faute sur toi alors que tu n'y étais pour rien…

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

- J'ai essayé… tant de fois, mais à chaque fois je perdais courage… Plus j'attendais, et plus c'était difficile, car je t'aimais, j'avais une famille, une fillette adorable qui ne méritait pas ça… En fait, je crois que je n'avais pas de vraie raison de partir, c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais jamais à t'en parler, je ne voulais pas me justifier. Alors quand tu m'as giflée, j'y ai trouvé ma seule échappatoire réelle… Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du me laisser autant dirigé par mon travail… Viens, ajouta t-il en l'attirant contre lui, alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi Harry, je tiens trop à toi pour que l'on se quitte fâchés…

- Rassure toi, je serai toujours ton ami, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber…

- Merci, murmura t-elle en s'écartant, puis elle sécha rapidement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille chercher Manon ? demanda t-il une nouvelle fois, et quand Hermione lui fit signe que non, il la remercia et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione sourit, plus de soulagement que de bonheur. Même si elle n'aimait plus Harry, plus comme il le voudrait en tout cas, elle avait quand même besoin de lui, et d'avoir été éloignée de lui aussi longtemps, sa fille par la même occasion, elle en avait souffert, quelque part. Mais de savoir à présent qu'ils resteraient amis et qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, malgré leur rupture la réconfortait. Elle alla chercher ses documents et décida d'aller faire un tour à Poudlard, puisque Harry prenait Manon pour la journée.

Quand elle arriva, elle retrouva la chaleur des années passés au château, s'étonnant qu'il ait si peu changé, si semblable à ses souvenirs. Elle observa de loin Draco donnait un cour aux premières années, et aux couleurs, elle reconnut la maison de sa fille, et dû admettre qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien. Elle semblait à l'aise, si sûre d'elle sur son balai qu'Hermione doutait un instant qu'il s'agisse bien de sa fille à elle, qui avait toujours refusé d'approcher un balai. Elle avait vraiment hérité de l'habilité de son père, Hermione en était très fière.

- Bonjour maman ! fit une voix au dessus de sa tête.

- Lizzie ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais tu n'es pas sensée être en cours là, tu devrais filer, avant de te faire punir ! se put s'empêcher Hermione.

- Tu parles, Draco est super cool, il ne nous punit jamais… expliqua Liz.

- Draco ? Et depuis quand tu appelles tes professeurs par leur prénom ?s'étonna Hermione.

- Depuis qu'il nous l'a demandé. Il trouve que ça le vieillit et que ça fait trop sérieux, donc on doit l'appeler Draco. Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu es ici toi ? poursuivit elle, toujours sur son balai.

- Je suis venue voir le professeur Mc Gonagall…

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- Draco m'as dit que tu allais remplacer cette vieille chouette !

- Elisabeth ! s'offusqua Hermione. Je te conseille d'être un peu plus respectueuse envers tes professeurs ! Le professeur Mc Gonagall est un excellent instructeur, et je serai heureuse si je devenais à moitié aussi sage qu'elle ! Bon, retourne en cours, sinon je demanderai personnellement à Draco de te coller en retenue !

- Tu n'oserais pas ? s'horrifia Liz, sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

- File !

En voyant sa mère reprendre son sérieux et user de son autorité sur elle, Elisabeth reprit un peu de hauteur et retourna suivre le cours de Draco, et Hermione douta un instant qu'il se soit aperçut de son absence. Elle les observa encore un moment puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur qui selon Draco n'avait pas cour ce jour là.

Quand elle l'invita à entrer, Mc Gonagall fut agréable surprise de la revoir, depuis tout ce temps. Elle parlèrent de ces dix dernières années, des filles de Hermione, de son travail, de sa situation avec Harry, de tout, pendant près d'une heure. Elles parlèrent aussi du poste de professeur de potion que lui cédait Mc Gonagall, lui proposant des appartements aux château, mais elle refusa, sa fille était encore petite et allant à l'école à Londres.

- Quel a été la réaction d'Elisabeth en apprenant la vérité ? questionna soudainement Mc Gonagall, en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

- Quelle vérité ? feignit Hermione.

- A propos de son père, répondit la vielle dame, comme si cela paraissait évident.

- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit encore, et j'ignore quand et comment lui apprendre la nouvelle… J'espère sans doute qu'elle finisse par comprendre d'elle même…

- C'est étrange, en les voyant si complices, j'aurais juré que vous aviez parlé à Draco.

- Non, malheureusement… Et plus le temps passe, moins j'en ai la force… J'ai déjà fait souffrir tant de personnes autours de moi, je ne veux pas les faire souffrir d'avantage.

- Il faudra bien qu'elle l'apprenne un jour pourtant… Un jour viendra où elle aura besoin de son père.

- Un père, elle en a déjà un ! répliqua Hermione, un peu sèchement. Excusez moi professeur, je…

- Minerva Hermione, appelez moi Minerva, vous n'êtes plus mon élève.

- Très bien.. Minerva, excuse moi, je suis un peu tendue en ce moment… Je vais devoir vous laisser, je vous vois en début de semaine prochaine, pour voir où vous en êtes dans votre programme.

- Très bien, alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine Hermione. Je vous raccompagne…

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, avoir parler du père d'Elisabeth avait jeté un froid. Elles se saluèrent et dans un pop, Hermione transplana.

Comme convenue, Hermione était revenue quelques jours plus tard et elle avait reprit les notes de son ancien professeur, qu'elle étudia toute une soirée avant d'élaborer le planning de ses prochains cours. Elle était un peu anxieuse, mais c'était sans compter sur le soutien de Draco qui lui assurait que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait un professeur talentueux et qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème, que tout les élèves l'adoreraient.

- Je doute que tous sans exception partagent ton euphorie…

- Si tu veux parler des serpentards, je peux les briefer si tu veux…

- Non ! s'offensa Hermione. Je suis grande, je sais me défendre, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges !

- De toute façon, je doute fort qu'il tente quoi que ce soit contre la mère de leur brillante attrapeuse ! Elle est trop influente au sein de sa maison pour qu'ils osent la contrer. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ta fille était chez les serpentards !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? tu ne trouves pas étonnant que ta fille soit la bas, compte tenue de vos maisons respectives à toi et à Harry ?

- Au début peut être, c'est vrai, mais tu as appris à la connaître ces dernières semaines, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner encore. Elisabeth est une fillette adorable, aimante et respectueuse, mais c'est une chipie ! Elle est pleine de malice et est toujours prête à jouer de sales tours autours d'elle. Je crois que les jumeaux ont eu une mauvaise influence sur elle finalement, plaisanta Hermione. Ne t'en formalise pas, comme dit Harry, ce vieux choixpeau doit se faire vieux, sinon, crois moi, il n'aurait jamais envoyé Emma, la fille de Fred, chez les sairdaigles, au grand damne de son père.

Ils avaient continué de parler un moment, Draco l'aidant à préparer ces cours de dernières années. Puis, ils s'étaient couchés, ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

A son plus grand étonnement, ses cours se déroulaient à la perfection. Aucun élèves ne montraient la moindre résistance à recevoir des cours venant d'une sorcière à l'ascendance moldue, même les serpentards. Ils apprenaient vite, retenaient et se montraient même assez doués dans la matière. Un mois passa ainsi, sans incident majeur, sans retenue de plus d'une soirée, et sans aucun T aux devoirs. Hermione s'en félicita, tout était parfait. Peut être un peu trop, justement…

Un soir, en rentrant chez elle, elle trouva les rideaux tirés, les lumières tamisés, et Draco assis dans un fauteuil.

- Un rien mélodramatique dis moi… avait-elle sourit, mais c'était avant de voir le sérieux qu'arborait Draco, et qui n'augurait rien de bon. Quelqu'un est mort ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

- Je vais partir… se contenta Draco.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais partir, répéta Draco, en se levant du fauteuil.

- Ca j'avais compris, je te remercie. Pourquoi est ce que tu veux partir, et où surtout ? tu comptes encore me quitter, et me laisser toute seule, c'est ça ? s'irrita Hermione, la gorge nouée.

- Tout ça va un peu trop vite Hermione, les cours, nous, notre relation… Tout cela prend un tournant qui m'effraie, te…

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! lui reprocha t-elle.

- C'est le cas, mais ça n'a rien à voir…

- Au contraire, ça a tout à voir ! Si vraiment tu m'aimais, tu ne me quitterais pas comme ça, quand bon te semble. Si tu tenais un tant soit peu à moi, tu me demanderais mon avis avant de prendre une telle décision… Mais tu sais quoi, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter alors qu'il allait répliquer, je m'en moque. Pars si ça te chante, ça m'est égale !

Avant même qu'il n'ajoute un mot, elle avait quitter la pièce. Draco laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

****

****

**_A suivre…_**

****

**_Et la en lisant la fin ej me rend compte que vous n'allez pas être contente, car je n'ai pas fait un seul chap entier où tout va bien et où ils sont ensemble.. et la suite n'en sera que pire.. enfin voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et vous souhaite bon week-end ! je posterai la suite dès mardi en fin d'aprem, voilà ! a bientot_**


	11. encore une fois

Bon, j'ai enfin pu avoir accès a mon compte et au doc manager, et ainsi reposté mon chap 11, en espérant qu'il marche bien cette fois ci ! je c pas ski c passé, et a la rigueur, je m'en fiche un peu… je laisse le chap et les RAR intactes, je mets juste cette note en plus.

_RAR :_

**Stéphanie : **du mvt, là je suis d'accord, ca va bouger, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel pt, stt ds ce chap… j'espère que ça va te plaire kan même…

**Le saut de l'ange** : jhep, je l'ai déjà dit, si tu me tue, alors je pourrais pas poster la suite !! stt kel va être riche en rebondissement, et tu n'aimerais pas rester sur ta fin, crois moi…lol Sinon, pr les réconciliations H&Hr, je voulais pas les laisser sur une dispute, en étant crédible, ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait resté com ça. Mais d'un autre côté, vu les découvertes kil va faire, il aurait pitetre du s'en abstenir de ces tendres retrouvailles… lol lui aussi il va s'en mordre les doigts ! et pr finir, et avec du recul ça m'étonne d'avoir fait com ca, mais c pas par Hermione kil va apprendre la vérité… mais je ne t'en dis pas plus… mais encore merci pr ta review

**Serpentis-Draco** : il va bientôt l'apprendre la vérité, rassure toi… mais pas par Hermione, et cette vérité ne sera découverte ke ds 1 seul sens… Kanta a savoir pkoi il é parti ? bah je c pas trop, ça me semble assez évident. Lui il é revenu parskil l'avait tjs ds la peau, il l'aime et n'a oublié aucune seconde passée avec elle. Il pensait kel l'aimait tjs, et il vient de découvrir kel a passé 10ans a le détester, ca jetterait pas un froid si ça t'arrivait ? lol

**Phanie :** dsl de te décevoir, mais ti Danny ne reviendra pas.. jaV besoin d'un élément nvo ds la vie de Draco adulte, et dc un enfant me paraissait idéale. J'en avais besoin pr les questions aussi, mais à présent, j'en ai plus très besoin, et de tte façon, là où Draco finit, ya pas de risk kon voit ptit Danny, dc dsl.. De même, Draco ne découvrira pas la vérité par Hermione, mais par Ginny, tu verras pkoi très bientôt…

**Dragonia :** c triste, mais ca va s'arranger, rassure toi.. 'fin pas tt de suite, pr le moment ca va bien empirer, et pis kan ca pourra plus être pire, alors ça ira mieux.. lol mais c vrai ke si elle lui avait dit que Lizzie était sa fille, peut être il ne serait pas parti… mé perso, ça n'aurait pas arranger mes affaires, et en plus, après ce qu'elle lui a raconter peu de tps avt, kom koi elle était enceinte et avait perdu le bébé, elle ne pouvait pas changer sa version kom bon lui semble… mais bon, rassure toi, il va l'apprendre la vérité, même ds ce chap ! mais pas par Hermione, et ça ne va pas arranger leur affaire, crois moi.. voilà, j'espère que ca va te plaire, et te souhaite bonne lecture ! encore merci.

**Ange-noire** : ravie de voir ke c ki déraille et pas mes chap ki sont moins bien ! lol Mais sinon, pour le départ de Draco, kom je l'ai déjà dit, ca me semblait évident… il vient de se rendre compte qu'elle la haï pdt 10ans, kkch est cassé entre eux, et ca ne pourra pas fonctionner... mais rassure ; Hermione n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! lol Kanta la réconciliation H&Hr, ca ne va pas durer très lgtps, dsl… merci kan même pr ta review, elle ma rassurée ! lol

**Marie-Anne** : pas d'amour ds ce chap ? bon, pitetre un ptit peu, et encore, moi je trouve pas trop.. mais si tu penses ca, alors tu vas être déçue par la suite.. mais rassure toi, kom ds tte les fics, c pas le bine, c'est l'amour ki triomphe de tt ! lol

**Zeeve Lelula**Mais si, il est parti, mais il va vite revenir… ca va pas s'arranger pr autant, bien au contraire, pour une fois, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas revenir… mais bon, tu verras par toi même, mais rassure toi, il y aura bien de l'amour avt la fin, ya pas de souci ! lol encore merci

**Alisa Adams : **j'aime bien le « presk » réconcilier, car tu vas voir, ce ptit « presk » va tt changer.. lol Mais pr Hr&Dr, tu savais pas ke j'aimais bien tourmenter mes persos ? lol et crois moi, j'en é pas fini avec ces 2 là, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine… 'fin voilà, merci pr ta review, je ne vais pas finir désespérée à propos de ce chap ! koike j'aurais adoré ke ta review soit un roman, mais bon, en élève studieuse ke tu es, (lol) tu as bossé au lieu, et c très bien, je te félicite ! lol encore merci pr ta reveiw, et bravo pr ton new chap de ta fic, même si une fosi de plus j'aurais bien pillée Kia pr ce kel fait endurer à mon ptit Draco… lol bisous, et continue vite vite vite, c pas bien de trop travailler ! lol

Rappel…

_Avant même qu'il n'ajoute un mot, elle avait quitter la pièce. Draco laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil._

**Chapitre 11**

**« Encore une fois »**

Toute la nuit, Hermione avait été agitée. Somnolente, elle se réveillait, caressait Draco pour s'assurer de sa présence, mais sans doute sa léthargie et l'habitude qui était née de ces quelques semaines passées ensemble lui avait montré un Draco endormi tout contre elle, enroulé dans les draps et le sourire aux lèvres. Alors elle se rendormait, apaisée, sans s'être rendu compte de la cruauté de la vérité : la place était vide, le lit froid, et Draco absent… Mais peut être son subconscient, lui, n'était pas dupe de cela… C'est sans doute pour cela qu'à peine ses paupières closes de nouveau, elle refaisait le même rêve. Ou plutôt, le même souvenir venait la hanter, un souvenir qu'elle s'était crée en rêve et qu'elle avait fini par prendre pour acquis. Elle voyait Draco l'observer, droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot, sans la laisser l'approcher, et plus elle avançait, plus il reculait, s'échapper. Elle le voyait ensuite s'éloigner, son image devenir floue, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans un épais nuage, et elle avait beau crier son nom, lui dire de rester auprès d'elle, qu'elle l'aimait, rien n'y faisait, les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge et elle le voyait disparaître sous ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Elle avait tellement imaginer le départ de Draco qu'elle avait fini par se le créer… Alors malgré elle, elle se mettait à pleurer, mais personne n'était là cette nuit pour la réconforter. Puis doucement, elle se calmait, rassurée par les bras protecteurs de Draco autours d'elle, et elle se rendormait... Mais de nouveau, ses craintes ressurgissaient. Elle se souvenait, peur de temps après son départ, toutes les fois où elle avait eu si mal qu'elle avait eu envie de mourir, ne serait-ce pour apaiser sa peine. Elle se souvenait lui parler, inlassablement, comme s'il était toujours là, à ses côtés. Elle lui parlait tout le temps, de tout et de rien, sur le temps, à propos d'un nouveau livre à acheter, des cours, de la vie sans lui… Et un jour, il finit par lui répondre. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix dans sa tête. Il ne la quittait jamais, et même si, rationnellement, elle savait qu'elle restait une fille qui restait debout toutes les nuits à penser et à rêver à son amour disparu, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors, à force d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête, elle comprit qu'elle devait aller de l'avant, bouger, et l'oublier, avant de sombrer dans la folie. Elle devait revenir parmi les vivants. C'est ainsi qu'elle accepta, une fois leur diplôme en poche, d'épouser Harry, et ainsi choisir une vie paisible et rangée, avec leur fille. Mais le fantôme de Draco planait toujours au dessus de sa tête…

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, Hermione tendit la main vers Draco pour le réveiller doucement, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Mais elle ne rencontra qu'une place vide, une rose et une lettre posés sur l'oreiller. Avec un arrière goût de déjà vue, elle prit la lettre, et sans même l'ouvrir sortit du lit, la déchira en plusieurs petits morceaux qu'elle jeta dans la cheminée… En ouvrant une des armoires qu'elle trouva vide de ses affaires les plus courantes, elle sut qu'il était réellement parti. La veille, en le provoquant, elle pensait que ça allait le faire renoncer, mais à présent, elle regrettait. Il était vraiment parti, et elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Elle s'en voulu, et aussitôt sa gorge se noua et sa vue se brouilla. Pourquoi cela tombait toujours sur elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours tombé sur des mecs qui la faisaient souffrir ? Elle se calma un peu, alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées, et après s'être habillée, elle alla réveiller sa fille et la prépara pour l'école. Elle transplana ensuite aux portes de Poudlard pour assurer ces cours de la journée.

Les heures passèrent, puis les jours, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Drago.

De son côté, pas un jour ne s'était passé sans que Draco pense à Hermione et à Manon, à laquelle il s'était attachée pendant ces quelques semaines. Mais de ce temps, il en avait besoin, pour voir à quel point il tenait à Hermione, à quel point il l'aimait et avait besoin d'elle. Mais cela, il ne l'avait compris que trop tard. Quand il se décida à rentrer, il trouva la maison vide. Troublé, il visita chacune des pièces, mais aucune ne laissait deviner qu'une jeune femme et une fillette de cinq ans vivaient ici. Une fois toutes ces affaires réinstallées, il envoya Danny chez des amis et entreprit de savoir où se trouvait Hermione. Bien sûr, bien que l'idée lui ait traversée l'esprit, il refusa de se rendre chez son ancien ennemi, soit pour y trouver Hermione, soit pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais il se ravisa, préférant aller demander de l'aide à la seule qui ait su voir et accepter son changement.

- Je t'en prie Weasley tu dois m'aider ! supplia une énième fois Draco alors que Ginny se bornait à l'ignorait, arpentant les couloirs de l'orphelinat, rangeant les jouets qui traînaient.

- Laisses moi tranquille, je ne te dirais rien ! répondit-elle, lascivement. Il fallait peut être y penser avant de la quitter encore une fois !

- Je le sais !

- Alors pourquoi es tu parti ??? explosa Ginny. Combien d'erreur il va te falloir commettre pour te rendre compte à quel point tu tiens à elle, à quel point vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ?

- Je l'ignore… mais si ça peut te rassurer j'ai compris, cette fois, et je compte plus la laisser m'échapper….

- C'est trop tard Draco, il fallait y penser avant… laissa échapper Ginny.

- Pourquoi, où est elle ? Je t'en prie Ginny, tu dois m'aider ! insista Draco en s'emparant du jouet qu'elle s'était baissée pour ramasser.

- Elle est partie, environ une semaine après ton départ… Elle a demandé à Dumbledore de lui trouver un poste dans une des autres écoles de magie d'Europe…

- Mais pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

- Merlin Draco, c'est naturel chez toi d'être aussi stupide où tu prends des cours ? s'exaspéra Ginny. A cause de toi ! Elle était heureuse, elle avait retrouvé des repères, une vie normale, avec un mec présent à chaque instant auprès d'elle, et une fois de plus, tout lui a échapper ! Alors elle a voulu changer d'air, tout plaquer, voir si ailleurs c'était la même chose, où si elle pouvait espérer une vie meilleure.

- J'ai vraiment tout gâché alors… soupira Draco en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

- Mais non, elle t'aime, et crois moi, c'est une énorme chance que tu as.. Mais tu n'aurais pas du jouer avec elle de la sorte… quand tu l'as quittée pendant votre dernière année, elle était complètement déprimée, personne ne savait pourquoi… elle ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus… Elle a même voulu en finir, et si je n'étais pas arriver à temps pour l'empêcher d'avaler cette potion, tu n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de la faire souffrir de nouveau. A croire que tu n'es vraiment doué qu'à ça…

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Je veux dire, j'étais tellement persuadé qu'elle irait mieux, qu'elle serait heureuse après mon départ que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle pouvait souffrir…

- Tu aurais du pourtant, tant de chose aurait pu être évitée…

- Sois plus claire… lui ordonna Draco.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée pour t'en parler… hésita Ginny en changeant de direction.

Elle marche un moment seule, laissant Draco songeur derrière elle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et Ginny se semblait pas vouloir lui parler de ce secret. Mais après tout, que risquait-il ? Hermione était partie, et s'il devait une nouvelle fois la reconquérir, il valait mieux qu'il connaisse toute la vérité. Il observa Ginny s'éloigner, puis au moment où elle disparaissait de sa vue, il se reprit et se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrait.

- Je t'en prie, dis moi, parle moi de ce qu'Hermione a toujours refusé de me parler… Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça tu sais, je sais bien qu'elle me cache quelque chose, quelque chose d'important qui s'est passé peu de temps après mon départ.

- Très bien, concéda Ginny. Viens, on va marcher un peu, ajouta t-elle en sortant du bâtiment. Que s'est tu à propos de ce qui s'est passé après ton départ ?

- Pas grand chose… Elle ne me parlait rarement de cette période, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est restait avec Harry, qu'il se sont mariés peur de temps après, et ensuite, plus de nouvelle…

- Je vois.. Et est ce qu'elle t'a parlé de l'enfant qu'elle attendait ?

- Celui qu'elle a perdu ?

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui, elle m'a dit que le jour où je suis parti, elle voulait m'annoncer qu'elle attendait un bébé, notre bébé, mais qu'après mon départ, elle était tellement mal qu'elle a perdu l'enfant… Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'elle s'est mariée si vite avec Potter et qu'ils ont fait un enfant…

- S'ils se sont mariés si vite, c'est parce que Hermione était enceinte… Et qu'attendre un enfant sans être marié est assez mal vu dans la communauté sorcière…

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, après avoir perdu son bébé, elle a probablement dû souhaiter tomber enceinte de nouveau, pour en compenser la perte.

- Ca marche pas comme ça Draco ! perdit patience Ginny face à la simplicité de la réflexion de Draco. Tu en décides pas d'avoir un autre enfant après en avoir perdu un comme tu achèterais une nouvelle voiture ! Tu sais quoi, ajouta t-elle subitement, on va arrêter là. Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça, mais tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de revenir à Londres, d'y rester, et de reprendre tes fonctions à Poudlard, car tu manqué a beaucoup, Lizzie y compris…

- La fille d'Hermione ?

- La fille d'Hermione… répéta Ginny dans un murmura. Va savoir pourquoi, mais elle s'est attachée à toi. Un lien qui nous dépasse sûrement… Mais le fait est que tu ne devrais pas repartir, elle a besoin de toi Draco… Liz a besoin de son père…

- Un père elle en a déjà un, et je ne penses pas que Potter soit un mauvais père…

- Tu ne comprends pas Draco… se lamenta Ginny. Lizzie a besoin de toi, elle a besoin de son ange gardien… à peu près autant que de son père…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? hésita Draco, qui commençait à comprendre.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Elisabeth est née le 18 décembre 1997… soit quelques mois après votre sortie de Poudlard. Hermione s'était découverte enceinte peu de temps avant que tu ne partes subitement. Elle allait vraiment mal, elle était désespérée, mais de savoir que tu lui avais laissé un petit bout de toi, comme un cadeau d'adieu représentait tout pour elle.. Elle t'en voulait, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à faire payer à un ptit bout de vous deux ce que tu lui avais fait subir… alors au moment de prendre la potion, elle a changée d'avis. Mais comprenant que tout serait sous peu découvert, elle a décidé de coucher avec Harry et de faire passer cet enfant pour le sien. Bien sûr, Harry croit toujours qu'elle est née prématurément, avec près de deux mois d'avance… Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer Draco, c'est que beaucoup trop de personnes compte sur toi et dépendent de toi pour que tu te permettes de jouer les courants d'air et d'aller et venir comme bon te semble…

- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas expliqué tout cela, je serais revenu !

- Elle souffrait tellement, elle avait tout essayé pour te retrouver, elle a même été trouvé ton père pour savoir si…

- Quoi ? sursauta Draco. Dis moi que tu plaisantes, elle n'a quand même pas fait cette connerie !

- Elle était désespérée ! Qu'aurais tu voulu qu'elle fasse d'autre ? demanda Ginny, surprise par le soudain changement d'attitude de Draco. Elle était enceinte et tu ne répondais à aucune de ses lettres. Que pouvait elle faire d'autres ?

- Tout mais pas aller voir mon père ! C'est en partie à cause de lui que j'ai du m'enfuir ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'aurait accueilli, elle, la sang de bourbe, les bras ouverts ?Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi il a pu être capable… bon, je dois te laisser, merci de m'avoir aider, mais s'il te plait, ne lui parle pas de mon retour…

- Aucune chance, elle commence à aller mieux, et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir… Quoi je doute qu'elle te redonne une chance un jour… avoua Ginny. J'ai été contente de te revoir Draco…

- Moi aussi, à bientôt Ginny, répliqua t-il en souriant, avant de repartir.

Une fois parti, Ginny repensa à leur discussion… Elle trouvait étrange que Draco ait aussi mal pris le fait qu'Hermione ait été trouvé son père, mais bon, comme il lui avait fait remarqué, elle ne le connaissait pas, où trop peu, le seul contact qu'elle avait eut avec lui ayant été source de problème. Elle se promit de lui en reparler, quand elle le reverrait. Elle hésita aussi à parler de la visite de Draco à Hermione… elle savait que cela la ferait souffrir, mais elle tenait tellement au jeune homme que la moindre nouvelle de lui la rendrait heureuse. Toutefois, elle préféra ne rien lui dire pour le moment, attendant d'en connaître d'avantage sur les intentions de Draco. Elle décida de laisser cette histoire d côté, pour le moment, et alla retrouver les quelques enfants dont elle s'occupait le matin, peu de temps avant le repas.

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels elle ne revit pas Draco. Peut être avait il changé d'avis, peut être était il reparti, mais si c'était le cas, elle en était déçue, elle pensait réellement qu'il avait enfin compris ses erreurs, mais bon. Profitant d'une journée de repos, elle alla voir Ron, histoire de passer du temps avec son frère et son neveu, qu'elle ne voyait que de temps en temps, à son grand damne. Mais elle avait toujours du travail, et n'avait le temps de rien faire, pas même de s'amuser ou de sortir avec des amis.

Un soir, en rentrant chez elle, elle trouva Harry assis près de la cheminée, regardant les flammes danser et jouer un étrange jeu d'ombres projetées sur le mur.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème… déclara t-il en faisait sursauter la jeune femme qui n'avait pas remarquer sa présence.

- Harry ! le réprimanda t-elle, sans toutefois s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochées, et avec l'accord préalable d'Hermione, Ginny s'était mise à sortir avec lui. Tu ne pourrais pas agir comme une personne normale, et frapper en attendant que je t'ouvre ? ajouta t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Gin….

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle, troublée par son sérieux.

- Voilà ce qui se passe… lança t-il en lui tendant un journal dont elle s'empara, lisant l'article de première page. Elle parcourut l'article, son visage devenant de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie, ça ne se peut pas, il ne peut pas avoir fait une chose aussi stupide ! s'exclama Ginny en se relevant d'un seul coup.

- Malheureusement si, c'est la vérité. Je me suis rendu au ministère, et tout le monde est affolé là bas. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète, mais pour elle. Même si j'ai toujours autant de mal à le concevoir, elle tient à lui, et si elle apprend ça, elle en sera détruite. Je crois que je devrais aller lui en parler avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par les journaux… poursuivit Harry en prenant le journal, mais Ginny le prit de cours.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en occupe… Ne le prend pas mal Harry, mais je suis la seule à qui elle s'est toujours confiée à propos de lui, et je suis son amie…

- Bon, si tu penses que c'est mieux, alors vas-y, moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire au ministère…

- Très bien, j'y vais… répondit Ginny avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Je pars tout de suite, ajouta t-elle en disparaissant aussitôt.

Hermione de son côté dispensait son dernier cours de la journée. Et Beauxbâtons, les cours étaient différents, les élèves étaient libres le matin, mais pouvaient avoir des cours dans la soirée, comme c'était le cas ce soir là… Il était 20h45, et il ne lui restait plus que dix petites minutes avant de terminer. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer le dernier sort qu'elle leur avait appris, pour leur en montrer les effets, quand soudain elle vit arriver son amie dans le couloir qui longeait la salle. Elle affichait un air grave, un air qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, quelque chose avait du se produire…

- Exceptionnellement je vous laisse sortir plus tôt, mais n'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises ! ordonna Hermione à ses élèves, avec un léger sourire. Vous pouvez sortir, en silence, et rejoindre vos dortoirs.

Ginny attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour entrer. Elle tenait à la main le journal roulé, pour ne pas en dévoiler la couverture.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Ginny, rien de grave j'espère ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je dois te parler… Mais pas ici, ajouta Ginny en regardant par la fenêtre si personne n'arrivait. Y a t-il un endroit où on pourrait être plus tranquille ?

- Bien sûr, viens, on va aller dans mes appartements…. Répondit aussitôt Hermione en rangeant ses affaires, et fermant la porte derrière elle, elles partirent.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Manon en voyant sa marraine entrer. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et la serra contre elle.

- Bonjour Miss ! tu as encore grandie dis moi ! Mais tu ne devrais pas être au lit toi ?

- Oui, tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'accord, j'y vais… céda la fillette en repartant dans sa chambre.

- Alors, dis moi ce qui se passe de si important, demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Je crois qu'il en temps que tu rentres avec moi à Londres…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione, mais au lieu de lui répondre, Ginny lui tendit le journal.

Hermione le saisit et regarda son amie, perplexe. Puis elle ouvrit le journal, et rien coup titre, et à l'image qui illustrait l'article, elle blêmit d'un seul coup. Elle ne lisait pas tout, elle en était incapable, seuls quelques mots prenaient de l'importance, comme écrit en lettres lumineuses. « Coup de théâtre », « stupeur », « avada kavadra », « Malefoy », « Azkhaban… ».

- Azkhaban… Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar, dis moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça ? la supplia Hermione en s'asseyant, prenant appui sur le rebord du fauteuil.

- J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas, désolée. Ce qui m'échappe c'est pourquoi…

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi a t-il fait ça, les raisons, on ne tue pas quelqu'un comme ça, surtout son père…

- Mais je m'en moque des raisons ! tout ce que je sais c'est que pour cela l'homme que j'aime va être envoyé à Azkaban ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, tu le sais ! paniqua Hermione. Je.. je dois aller le voir, il faut que je sache !

Avant qu'elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait disparu.

Draco tournait en rond. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait devoir attendre ainsi, enfermé dans cette minuscule cellule. Mais à quoi avait il pensé ? Pourquoi avait il fait cela ? La colère. La jalousie. L'horreur… Autant de sentiments qui l'avaient poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Tant de sentiments l'animaient à présent, le doute, la colère, l'angoisse, la stupeur, mais surtout la crainte. Oui, il avait peur, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer à présent. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il avait tué, il méritait le même châtiment, mais la colère l'avait aveuglé, oubliant ce que lui avait dit Ginny quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait plus le droit d'agir seul, sans penser aux autres. Il n'était pas seul, comme longtemps il l'avait cru. A présent, il avait dans sa vie une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, même si il devait le reconquérir, il le ferait avec une joie immense, s'il s'en sort. Il avait également son fils, qui comptait sur lui, envers qui il avait des obligations, amour, sécurité, besoin, confort.. Comment pourrait il à présent subvenir à ses besoin une fois mort ? Et pour couronner le tout, il venait de se découvrir un enfant, une fille, sa chair et son sang… Et il avait sacrifié tout cela par vengeance.. Oui, se venger de son père, car il regrettait les conséquences, mais pas le geste. Son père aurait mérité de mourir dans ses circonstances bien pires. Draco s'allongea sur le dos. Il avait peu de place dans sa cellule, ses douleurs, sa fatigue, aussi bien physiques que morale le forçaient à reste allongé, les yeux clos. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, horrifié à la soudaine pensée qu'il avait tué son père, il irait directement à Azkaban recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, et tout cela sans revoir ses enfants ni la femme qu'il aimait.

- Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait... se lamenta t-il.

- C'est étrange, mais j'étais en train de me poser la même question… entonna une voix cristalline qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré entendre de nouveau.

A suivre…

Alors, keske vous en pensez de ce chap ? moi perso, je l'aime bien, les derniers chap sont un peu plus intéressants et on apprend plus de choses je trouve, non ? Et pis stt, sachez que, ce soir, je déclare officiellement que ma fic, aussi mal en pt soit elle, se terminera bien, pr tt mes ptits chéris.. fin, ce sera peut être pas un avis partagé, le parle bien évident de notre adorable tête blonde ! lol Mais même si ce chap n'augure rien de bon, ça va kan meme bien se terminer, c le principal non ? bon, je vous dis a samedi, et bonne fin de semaine, scolaire du moins. Bye


	12. fais moi confiance, et crois en moi, rie...

He bien alors, il ne vous a pas plus le chap 11 ?? bon, mise a part mardi et mercredi où ça planté, depuis hier, j'ai résolu ce pb, mais c pas pr autant que j'ai pas le droit d'avoir vos avis ! l'avantage, c ke les RAR vont être rapide, mais c dommage, je n'ai reçu que 6 vrais reviews !!! parske vous êtes bien gentilles, mais dès la 1ere review, j'avais remarké ke le texte planté, alors au bout de 5X j'en é eu un peu marre, stt que je ne pouvais rien y faire vu que mon compte plantait.. enfin voilà, c pas grave, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de pb pr ce chap, et ke ça vous empêchera pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chap ! un peu de courage, c'est l'avant dernier, après je vous laisse tranquille ! Voili voilou, je rep aux reviews et vous donne le chap 12…

RAR :

**Audinette :** ok, c'est pas très cool skil a fait ti Draco, c stt pas très réfléchi compte tenu des csqces, mais bon, c'est un mec, impulsif et possessif de surcroît, alors on peut pas lui reprocher d'agir et de réfléchir après ! lol mais tinkiète, digne d'un conte de fée, ma fic va bien se terminer… merci pr ta review, je commençais à désespérer que kk1 réussisse à la lire ! lol j'espère ke ce chap va te plaire, biz…

**Le saut de l'ange : **engueulade, crise de larmes, déclaration ? un peu de tt ça mélangé, le tt ajouté à une brillante idée d 'Hermione dont on aurait pu se passer, et tu arriveras au chap 12 ! lol ravie de voir que ça te plaise tjs autant, et c'est drôle de voir que la discussion Dr&G plaise autant, stt ke à la base, elle me servait stt à combler mon manque d'inspiration pr la discussion inévitable Hr&Dr.. enfin voilà, j'espère avoir vite de tes nouvelles… mais je suis contente que tu é lu le chap 11 en entier, même si ct difficile… lol encore merci pr ta review, et bon week end miss..

**Fleur Delacour87 :** c plaisant de te voir aussi enthousiaste par un chap ptt assez pénible à lire, pr l'avoir relu… et jem aussi que tu semble si étonnée d'apprendre officiellement ke Lizzie é la fille de Draco, alors que c'est évident depuis début… lol Mais jsuis contente, tu é la première à trouver du suspens ds la fic !! c cool ! lol encore merci, bon week end, et donne moi ton avis sur ce chap !

**Stéphanie** : je le savais que mon chap aV planté, au bout de 5X ! lol mais ca ma fait super plaisir que tu l'ais lu quand même, alors mici ! mais au pire, si ya des trucs à revoir, je l'ai reuploadé jeudi, dc maintenant c tt a fait lisible ! j'espère que le chap 12 sera ok.. encore merci pr ta reivew, et bon weekend

**Ange-noire :** tu auras eu de la chance, tu n'as pas eu à lire mon chap kan il merdé ! ou alors tu la fait ss m'en faire la remark, ce ki é vraiment cool ! lol en tt cas, merci pr ta review. Mais une fois de plus, ej ne trouve pas avoir été très sadique pr la fin, mais bon, en même tps, je connais la suite, c'est peut être pr ca.. lol kanto H&G, c'est pas spécialement ke j'avais envie de les caser, mais je me suis dit, depuis le tps qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, on pouvait bien réaliser son rêve ! et pis j'aime bien jouer les entremetteuses ! lol c d'ailleurs pr ca que y'a kk chap de ça, j'avais trouvé amusant ke plusieurs d'entre vous pensez que ct Harry son « ami », alors ke ds ma tête pas du tt.. mais au final, ils finissent kan même ensemble, dc vous allez me faire doutez de la sincérité du ptit Harry et de skil faisait quand je n'avais pas besoin de lui ds ma fic.. lol en tt cas, merci pr ta reveiw, et j'espère ke ca va te plaire…

Marie-Anne : mici bcp pr ta ptit review.. mais ca va, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre très lgtps pr connaître la suite ! lol j'espère que ca va te plaire.

Et voilà, maintenant, c'est fini, et ej passe au chap 12, bonne lecture…

_Rappel :_

_Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, horrifié à la soudaine pensée qu'il avait tué son père, il irait directement à Azkaban recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, et tout cela sans revoir ses enfants ni la femme qu'il aimait._

- _Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait... se lamenta t-il._

- _C'est étrange, mais j'étais en train de me poser la même question… entonna une voix cristalline qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré entendre de nouveau._

**Chapitre 12**

**« Fais moi confiance, rien qu'une fois, crois-en moi »**

Quand il l'entendit, il se releva d'un bond et se tourna vers elle. Son cœur se déchira, et il ressentit une douleur telle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir souffrir à ce point. Elle pleurait, avait les yeux rougis par ses larmes et les pommettes gonflées. Elle accrochait chacune de ses mains à un barreau de sa cellule, tremblante, et s'y cramponnait comme pour s'empêcher de tomber.

- qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? ajouta t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco en se précipitant près d'elle, se laissant glisser contre les barreaux.

- Pourquoi ? sanglota Hermione.

- Il… Ginny m'a tout raconté, et j'ai été le voir… On a parlé et il m'a tout dit !

- C'était pas une raison Draco…

- Pour moi si ! Savoir qu'il a profité de toi et a osé poser ses sales pattes sur la fille que j'aime est une raison suffisante ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il a du faire mille fois assez pour mériter une mort bien plus douloureuse…

- Mais il ne m'a pas forcé, expliqua Hermione en se redressant, sans lâcher les barreaux.

- Te proposer un pacte que tu ne pouvais refuser et qui stipuler que tu devais passer la nuit avec toi, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle ne pas t'y avoir contraint.

- Et tu crois vraiment que ça méritait Azkaban ? Que tu ailles là bas et reçoive le baiser ? que tu meurs, en laissant derrière toi femme et enfants ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… murmura Draco en baissant la tête.

- Non c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Tu vas mourir, et tu t'en moques ! Tu vas me laisser toute seule, tu vas laisser ton fils tout seul et… Il y a quelques chose que je dois te dire, quelque chose que j'aurais du t'avouer il y a bien longtemps… commença Hermione, mal à l'aise , après un court silence.

- Je sais, déclara Draco en relevant la tête, la gratifiant d'un sourire. Et je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens stupide, stupide et lâche, mais à présent, c'est trop tard. Que je le regrette ou non, je suis ici, j'ai tué un homme, et je dois en payer les conséquences, je suis désolé…

- On va trouver une solution, je te le promet, assura Hermione en attrapant sa main à travers les barreaux, entrecroisant ses doigts aux siens. Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener, il y a forcément un moyen pour... soudain, elle, s'arrêta et le redressa d'un coup.

- Quoi ? questionna Draco.

- Tu as tué ton père en apprenant que j'avais été 'contrainte' de passer la nuit avec lui suite à un accord que l'on avait passé. D'une certaine manière, je n'avais pas le choix, je voulais tellement te revoir que j'aurais tout accepté, ça y compris… ajouta t-elle baissant les yeux, soudainement honteuse de s'être adonnée à ça si facilement.

- Hey.. tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, je veux te voir sourire… lui ordonna doucement Draco en lui relevant le visage, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux humides d'Hermione.

- Comment peux tu encore m'aimer après ce que j'ai fait ? trembla t-elle.

- Ce que tu as fait est la plus grande preuve d'amour que j'ai reçue… Même si ce que tu as fait été irréfléchi, je le conçois, et je m'en veux de t'avoir contrainte à cette finalité… s'en voulu Draco.

- Ton père était un personnage odieux, cynique et méprisable à souhait. Beaucoup le détestaient, mais étaient trop craintifs pour lui tenir tête, c'est uniquement pour cela qu'il était respecté. Il n'a jamais rien fait qui soit honorable, juste ou pas intéressé. Il n'a jamais été capable de faire le bien, la seule chose dont il aurait pu être fier, c'est d'être le père de quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi, mais même de cela il n'a pas su s'en montrer digne. Alors pourquoi sacrifier ta vie et la notre pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? demanda Hermione, le visage grave, avant de poursuivre. Tu l'as tué sous le coup de la colère, pensant qu'il avait abusé de moi, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire croire aux jurés ?

- Tu veux mentir ? Mentir au juge, au ministre, à Dumbledore, tu serais prête à jurer sur ton honneur de dire la vérité, tout en racontant un tissu de mensonge ?

- Après ta disparition, je suis allée lui demander de l'aide, et il a profité de ma faiblesse, m'obligeant à me soumettre à lui si je voulais te revoir. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, les faits sont les mêmes, seule la forme change…. A ton retour, je t'ai avoué ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, et j'ai sollicité ton aide pour me venger…

- Tu… On ne peut pas faire ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! s'exclama Draco.

- Bien sûr que si, il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Si c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de me venger, alors ta peine sera amoindrie, et en plus, tu auras une raison valable…

- Tu es inconsciente ! tu sais ce que ça veut dire si on fait ça ? Tu sais ce que tu risques ?

- Je sais surtout ce que toi tu risques pour avoir tué quelqu'un d'aussi important aux yeux de la communauté, et pour l'avoir tué sans raison. Alors on va faire comme ça, que tu le veuilles ou non, car au cas où tu en l'aurais pas remarquer, y'a des gens qui tiennent à toi…

- Et toi ? C'est bien gentil de vouloir me sauver, mais qui te sauveras toi, une fois que tu auras déclaré avoir ordonné un meurtre ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas m'envoyer à Azkaban, je n'ai rien fait ! C'est légitime de vouloir se venger, dans ma situation… déclara t-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres qui troubla Draco.

- Ca ne marchera jamais…

- On pari ?

- D'accord, si ton plan foireux ne marche pas, alors je veux que tu t'occupes de Danny, comme si c'était ton fils…

- Mais comme ça va fonctionner….

- Alors si ça fonctionne, on se marrie, et on fait un autre bébé, que je pourrais voir grandir.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda t-elle en se relevant d'un coup, perdant son sourire amusé.

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été… Je t'aime Hermione, et je veux passer toute ma vie et plus encore auprès de toi… Et je te promet de ne plus jamais partir…

- Les promesses ça se trahit, répliqua t-elle, incrédule.

- Non, pas celle ci, je te le jure, que je brûle en enfer si je la trahis ! déclara solennellement Draco, la main levée.

- Alors débrouilles toi comme tu veux pour sortir d'ici car je suis enceinte…

- C'est vrai ?!? C'est géniale, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je…

- Alors bats toi si tu veux voir cet enfant naître, l'interrompit Hermione, sérieuse, puis elle pris son visage entre ses mains, à travers les barreaux et l'attira à elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je t'aime, lui souffla t-elle juste avant le contact de leurs lèvres.

Elle rompit le baiser quelques secondes plus tard, caressa sa joue de sa main tout en le fixant avec attention, comme un adieu avant un grand départ, puis elle le laissa. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, elle espérant simplement avoir assez de courage pour aller jusqu'au bout…

- Vous êtes consciente de la gravité de ce dont vous venez de me faire le récit Miss ? demanda l'ancien directeur d'Hermione, le visage grave, les traits tirés.

- Absolument professeur ! et je connais votre soucis de justice, je sais que vous ne tolérerez pas que quelqu'un soit injustement puni… répliqua Hermione, avec une assurance qui la surpris.

- Je ne vois pas d'injustice dans la condamnation de Mr Malefoy, je regrette… Aussi tragique soit cette décision, Mr Malefoy a jeté un sort interdit, sciemment, et pour cela, il doit être puni…

- Mais c'est injuste ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire cela !

- Soit, mais il a fait ce choix de son plein gré, il est le seul à blâmer pour cet acte, je suis désolé Hermione… Par ailleurs, ce que vous venez de m'avouer vous met dans une situation extrêmement pénible… Si vous décidez d'aller jusqu'au bout de votre démarche, de répéter devant l'assemblée ce que vous venez de me raconter, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de vous arrêter également, pour complice et commanditaire de meurtre…

- J'en suis consciente, affirma Hermione, et je maintiens ma version des faits… ajouta t-elle en tendant les bras, poings fermés, vers Dumbledore qui dans un soupir, fit apparaître d'un mouvement de la main des liens magiques autours des poignets d'Hermione.

- Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, vous et Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez en être certaine… ajouta t-il dans un sourire, comme si rien ne venait entacher sa bonne humeur plus de deux minutes.

- Allons-y professeur…

Ils s'approchèrent de la cheminée puis disparurent en un éclair. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau du ministre de la magie. Les vrais problèmes commençaient.

- Es tu tombée sur la tête ??? explosa Harry à peine passé la porte d'accès.

- Non, je suis amoureuse… amoureuse et enceinte.. ajouta t-elle après un court instant, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler l'évidence de ces dernières semaines.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas faire ça ! Tu mens Hermione, et tu vas avoir un bébé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris de raconter ça, mais oublies tout de suite ! reviens sur ta déposition, et pense à toi, aux enfants, à tes amis. J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, vous allez être envoyé tout les deux à Azkaban si tu persistes… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Passer ta vie là bas, y avoir ton bébé, te le voir retiré ? Tu y penses à tout ça ??

- Je l'aime… se contenta de répondre Hermione, en glissant le long du mur.

- Et alors ? Tu l'aimes peut être, mais cela ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de sacrifier ta vie et celle de tes enfants, et par dessus tout, le droit de mentir à toute une assemblée de grands sorciers ! s'insurgea Harry.

- Je n'ai pas menti…

- Tu n'as pas menti ? Alors comment appelle tu le fait de prétendre avoir été abusée par l'un des plus puissants sorciers de Londres ?

- Les faits restent les mêmes.. j'en ai juste modifié la forme… expliqua t-elle, évasive.

- Sois plus clair, et arrêtes les sous-entendus.

- Soit, concéda t-elle. J'ai couché avec Lucius Malefoy…

- Quoi ???? explosa t-il.

- Quand Draco a disparut, lors de notre dernière année, je l'aimais, j'étais anéantie… anéantie, et prête à tout pour le retrouver…

- Et tu as été jusqu'à te vendre à Malefoy ???

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Hermione, sèchement. J'ai été le trouver, et il m'a proposé une sorte de pacte. Je passais la nuit avec lui et en échange, il me conduisait à Draco… Bien évidemment, j'aurais du me méfier, mais j'étais perdue, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions…

- Mais quand même, tu… commença Harry, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, avant d'exploser. Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec lui, tout en passant la nuit avec moi, comme si de rien était ???

- J'aurais pensé que le fait d'avoir une liaison avec Draco alors que je sortais avec toi t'aurait plus choqué qu'une nuit avec ton ennemi.. expliqua t-elle.

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi… Mais comment as tu pu faire ça ? demanda t-il, troublé. Toi, l'élève studieuse par excellence, pas une ombre au tableau… Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps, tu t'es joué de moi, tu m'as trahi sans le moindre scrupule…

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie… se mit à sangloter Hermione face au mépris de son ami.

- Tais toi ! J'étais venu t'aider, te convaincre que tu avais tort, que mentir pour le protéger ne valait pas le coup, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui finalement... siffla Harry avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir, la laissant seule.

Elle resta interdite quelques minutes, sans parvenir à faire le moindre mouvement, comme figée. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, elle avait chaud, très chaud, puis soudain, ses paupières devinrent lourdes, puis plus rien…

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama une voix lointaine tandis qu'Hermione se réveillait doucement.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien, hormis de sa dispute avec Harry. Comment était elle arrivée là, dans ce lit, dans cette tenue, que s'était il passé, pourquoi Draco semblait aussi angoissé, tout cela elle l'ignorait.

- Que s'est il passé ? demanda t-elle péniblement en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je comptais sur toi pour me le dire…

- Je.. je ne me rappelle pas… Harry est venu me voir, on s'est disputés, et… je me m'en souviens plus…

- Tu t'es évanouie… Selon l'infirmière suite à un choc émotionnel… Je comprends pourquoi à présent. Mais cela me conforte dans ma décision, ajouta t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Quelle décision ? questionna Hermione.

- Celle de ne pas appuyer ta version…

- Quoi ??? non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, je… s'exclama Hermione en se relevant, mais trop brusquement car tout se mit à tourner, et elle du se recoucher.

- Tu vois… Tu es faible, tu vas avoir un bébé, et une cellule sinistre n'est pas l'endroit idéale pour une grossesse. Tu ne dois pas mentir, et je dois assumer mes actes.

- Non.. non… non, sanglota Hermione en secouant énergiquement la tête, autant que ses forces le lui permettaient. Je refuse de te laisser, tu dois me faire confiance, je t'en prie… Dumbledore a promit de nous aider, et il y parviendra. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, une cellule n'est pas la place d'une femme enceinte… Ils seront cléments, au pire, j'aurais une peine équivalente, des travaux d'intérêts généraux, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, mais ils ne m'enverront pas en prison, alors que toi si. Je t'en prie Draco, je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de toi. Ton fils a besoin de toi, ta fille a besoin de toi, et ce bébé à besoin de toi, ajouta t-elle en lui prenant sa main qu'elle posa sur son ventre.

- Mais ils ont encore plus besoin de leur mère ! s'énerva Draco en retirant sa main, avec le plus de détachement possible malgré le trouble qui l'animait. Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ta vie pour moi ! Et je refuse de me servir de toi pour me protéger. Je ne suis pas lâche, j'assumerai mes actes ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !

- Fais confiance pour une fois… Crois moi digne de ta confiance, de ton amour, repose toi sur moi… Je t'aime Draco, crois moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi pour quoi que ce soit…

- Je te fais confiance et je t'aime, là n'est pas la question… qui s'occupera des enfants quand on sera tout les deux à Azkaban ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! répliqua Draco.

- Fais moi confiance, ça marchera, tu dois juste me laisser faire, et appuyer mes dires. Tu pourras le faire ? lui demanda t-elle doucement, en lui relevant du pouce le visage qu'il avait baissé, en guise de résignation.

- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.. Ne m'obliges pas à te sacrifier toi pour me sauver moi…

- Il est temps que tu partes, je crois que le garde s'impatiente… murmura Hermione en désignant l'homme en robe noire et baguette à la main qui attendait à la porte.

- Sois prudente… se contenta de répondre Draco en l'embrassant sur le front, avant de se diriger vers le gardien.

A suivre…

Et voilà, encore une chap de bouclé ! j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends de vos nouvelles ! Bon weekend !


	13. une sentence inattendue

**_Et me revoilà, pour la dernière fois ! ça me fait drôle de poster le dernier chap de ma fic, mais bon, en même tps, ça me permettra de passer à autre chose, en espérant que ce dernier cha vous plaise, autant ke les autres ont pu le faire ! je sais que je suis en retard, mais kan c volontaire, c tjs un retard ? lol en fait, en parlant avec Caro ki m'en a fait al remarque, je trouve que c'est mieux d'espacer davantage les chap, ce qui vous laisse le tps de tt lire, et en plus ca me permet à moi de bien rep a ttes vos reviews, en plus de mes devoirs, et ca fait durer le plaisir, c encore mieux ! lol dc voilà, maintenant, pr mes prochaines fics, rédigées ou pas, je posteré une fois par semaine.. voili voilou, bon, à présent, vos reviews.. mais je n'en ai reçu 'que' 13, c'est dommage !_**

****

**_RAR :_**

**Alisa Adams **: t'as vu, je ne t'ai pas oublié ! dc je commence par toi, mais kom je t'ai rép par mel, tu auras un chtit goût de déjà vu, dsl. Mais kom je te l'ai déja dit, je ne suis pas cruelle, ni Hermione barge ! je suis gentille, mes idées sont peut être un peu abracadabrante, et Hermione un peu trop amoureuse pr être rationnelle, mais on va tte les 2 très bien, je te rassure ! lol et pis d'abord, ce plan n'est pas foireux ! pr être sorti tt droit de mon imagination ce paln é géniale ! lol ce ki ne m'as pas pr autant les aider, bien au contraire, mais ca c pas dma faute ! bon, je te laisse, encore merci pr tes reviews !! biz et bon weekend

**Zeeve Lelula : **merci pr ton mel, et merci de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic ! j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas…

**Le saut de l'Ange : **ke le procès se déroule bien pr eux… je crois que notre tite hermy sur ce coup a été un peu trop amoureuse pr être rationnelle.. mais tt é bien qui finit bien, c le principale, non ? mais merci pr ta review, et j'espère avoir de tes nvelles sur ce chap !

**Fleur Delacour87 : **c vrai que sur ce coup, il fallait un peu le ménager notre super Héros, koie pas si super que ça… lol mais au risk de te décevoir, je pense qu'il a eu assez de 'bonnes' nvelles pr le moment, donc on va lui laisser un peu de tps, ce ki fait que Hermione ne lui annoncera rien sur ce chap.. je te laisse imaginer sa réaction quand elle la lui apprendra. J'espère ke ce chap te plaira kan même, a très bientôt…

**Audinette :** c vrai qu'en lisant les 2 derniers chap, on é en droit d douter sérieusement de ma def de 'happy end' ! lol mais rassure toi, tt va s'arranger… peut etre pas du PoV de Draco, mais tt le monde é vivant, ce qui é déjà une gde victoire !lol Kanto bébé d'Hermione.. hum, fille ou garçon, c vrai que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi ! bon, eh bien on va équilibrer un peu les choses et donner l'occasion à Draco de pouponner, et à Hermione de bien s'amuser, dc on va dire qu'elle attend un ptit Garçon, le digne fils de son père, un Malefoy en culotte courte, ou plutôt en couche pleine… lol je te laisse choisir le prénom, ça te va ? mais sinon, plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chap va te plaire, et j'attend ton avis la dessus ! bon weekend….

**Hanna2mars : **la voilà la suite et fin ! court et rapide, mais l'essentiel y est, merci pr ta review, j'espère que ce chap va te plaire !

**Ange noire : **rholala, que de compliments pr tite moi ! lol je suis super flattée que tu aimes autant ce que je fais, et j'espère ce dernier chap te plaira, tt kom mes prochaines fics ! Mais rassure toi, pr celle ci, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mourir tit Draco, j'ai encore besoin de lui, et à plus ptite échelle, Hermione… lol Je ne dis pas kil va s'en sortir indemne, pas de son pt de vue en tt cas, mais tt va bien se terminer, et c le principale ! merci encore pr ta review et t compliments, bon week-end miss.

**Kyras01 : **pas de soucis, ne t'inquiète pas, sauf cas de force majeur, je ne fais pas mourir mes perso, encore moins ti Draco.. dc tt va bien se terminer, tête même un peu trop et trop facilement, mais bon, on verra ce que vous pensez.. j'espère que ça te plaira et ke j'aurai ton avis la dessus !

**Caro : **t'as vu, j'ai écouté ton conseil, alors tu n'as plus d'excuses pr pas m'envoyer de review, tu vas avoir le tps de lire ! sinon, koi te répondre, vu que tu étais tellement préoccupée à me raconter tes misères à lire les chaps que tu m'en à même pas parlé de celui la ! lol Mais merci kan même pr ta review, elle m'aura permis de remanier la fin de ma fic juska ce kel me plaise, ce qui é à peu près le cas, dc c cool ! Sinon, ds ton mel tu me parle d'exams, ca s'est bien passé ? je rep à ton autre review tt en bas …

**Les-Divans-Infernales : **Mais keske vous reprochez tous à mes fins de chaps ??? lol moi je les trouve parfait, et vraiment pas méchant, mais bon, pitetre parske je connais déjà la fin moi… Enfin voilà, voilà le dernier chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Marie anne :**merci pr ta chtite review, la suite et fin, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

**Magic Dream : **rassure toi, Draco ne va pas mourir, ce n'est pas ds l'ordre des choses, pas ds le mien en tt cas ! lol et puis pr mes autres chaps, ce n'est ps grave si tu na pas pu les reviewer, tant ke tu les a lu, c le principal ! Sinon, ds ta review, tu me parle d'exams que tu as au cégep, mais c koi le cégep ? Moi, ca me soule car pr les 2 dernières semaines de cours, j'ai 8 partiels, ce qui va bien m'achever car j'ai du mal a tenir le coup, je suis claquée.. même si ce n'est ke 16h par sem, les cours de fac c assez crevant, stt kon ca fait plus de 2 mois et demi non stop.. alors finir en 'beauté' pr les partiels, je trouve pas ca cool ! mais bon.. j'espère ke tes exams se sont ou vont bien se passer, et a plus petite échelle, j'espère que mon dernier chap va te plaire ! bon weekend et a bientôt.. et rassure toi, à présent que j'ai terminer ma fic, mme si j'en é d'autres en projets, je vais prendre le tps de lire ta fic, c promis !

**Caro** : ca ma fait super bizarre d'avoir une new review de toi, et pis 1 vrai cette fois ! lol mais tu as vu, je te l'avais dit ke les derniers étaient largement meilleurs, ct aps mes préférés pr rien ! alors ct dommage que tu ne les lises pas bien kom il faut ! mais bon, promis, pr les prochaines fics, tu auras tt ton tps ! Mais pr en revenir a ta review, c vrai ke bcp de choses bougent, mais si ta tt suivi, c le principale ! Tu na pas compris le départ de Draco ? c bizarre, ya pas gd monde ki l'a compris, alors ke pr moi, ca me paraît assez logique, lui ki s'attendait à retrouver une Hermione limite ki l'avait attendu pdt 10ans, c pas vraiment skil à trouvé… mais bon, c k1 détail, et l'important c plus la suite. J'vais besoin kil parte, c tt… Kanta Hermione… elle était désespérée la pauvre, et une fois de plus, un peu trop amoureuse pr être rationnelle, mais bon… et sinon, mdr de voir que tu deviens accro a NPB ! j'aurais au moins accompli un miracle : te faire apprécier une série, tu te rend compte ???? lol moi je suis tjs, mais je crise kil zé zappé ZE épisode, celui ke je vais devoir attendre 1 très longue sem avt de voir ! lol

Voilà, pr les RAR, c'est terminé ! mais ce n'est pas parske je ne répondrai pas forcément aux reviews de ce chap qu'il ne faut pas me donner votre avis ! si j'en reçois tt plein, je ferais un 'chap' spéciale RAR, promis !

**Chapitre 13**

**« Une sentence inattendue »**

Une semaine passa dans la plus totale ignorance de ce qui se passait autours d'eux. Hermione était restée à l'infirmerie, à cause de son état et de sa fragilité, mais Draco était toujours retenu dans une cellule au sous-sol du ministère, gardée par deux hommes en noirs.

Hermione passait ses journées à réfléchir, à tourner en rond, puis un matin, Dumbledore vint la chercher. Le procès débutait l'après midi même, et ce durant deux longues semaines encore, sans revoir ni famille, ni amis, ni Draco. Elle était et demeurait totalement seule, isolée.

Au bout de quelques jours, la veille du jugement, Hermione demanda à voir Draco, une dernière fois, sachant que cela serait sans doute plus difficile une fois la sentence prononcée. Prétextant un problème avec le bébé, sa demande fut accordée, et elle put enfin passer quelques minutes avec Draco. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, et si peu de temps…

- tu m'as manqué… murmura t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres dès qu'il s'était approché d'elle.

- Moi aussi… répondit il doucement, puis il se recula légèrement et pris son visage entre ses mains. Tu n'a pas bonne mine… ajouta t-il tristement.

- Si, ça va, je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout.

- Le bébé ? s'inquiéta Draco.

- Non, pour nous… Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai peur de la décision, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais m'endormir dans tes bras, de ne plus sentir ton souffle contre ma peau nue quand je me réveille le matin et que tu m'observes… Mais plus que tout, j'ai peur que tu sois envoyé à Azkaban, et j'ai peur d'oublier le goût de tes baisers, le frisson de tes caresses, la douceur de ta peau, et tant d'autres choses encore… Je suis confiante, mais j'ai peur..

- Moi aussi, j'ai si peur… de ne plus te revoir, de ne pas connaître ce ptit bout de nous qui grandit en toi, j'ai peur de tant de chose… Mais toi tu dois te reposer. Tu es pale, tu as maigri, tu semble fragilisée, alors que tu dois être forte, pour toi, pour le bébé…

- Ca va aller… Demain, tout sera terminé, mais aujourd'hui…

Elle marqua un pause, avant de reprendre, doucement…

- Me lever, mettre un pied devant l'autre, je ne sais pas si je pourrai…  
Me lever, bouger mon corps, je voudrais bien faire un effort, je me sens comme paralysée laisse tomber… Je n'ai pas de remords… Ce matin , je sais très bien ce qui t'attend au dehors, ce matin j'aurais besoin de chaleur, de réconfort, car le temps se détériore... Je n'ai pas de remords, pas l'ombre d'un remord, le début d'un regret, d'un désir ou d'un souhait…

Elle fit de nouveau une pause, puis chercha la main de Drago qu'elle posa sur sa joue, fermant les yeux au contact de la caresse. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser qu'elle prit l'initiative d'approfondir, glissant sa langue entre ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, tout en enroulant ses bras autours de lui, l'attirant plus près encore contre elle. Mais un raclement de gorge au fond de la salle les ramena bien vite à la réalité, et après un dernier baiser, Draco s'éloigna, à regret. Il se dirigeait vers la porte et son bourreau, sans jamais rompre le contact avec Hermione, sans la lâcher du regard, mais entraîné par le garde, il s'engouffra derrière la porte qui se referma dans un bruit sourd, instaurant un silence pesant brisé par les seuls sanglots d'Hermione.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, avec pour seule compagnie l'infirmière qui venait vérifier son état de temps en temps, et lui apporter un plateau de nourriture infecte dont seule la perspective de ne pas nuire à son bébé l'inciter à en avaler quelques bouchées.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, et le visage grave, Dumbledore vint la voir, tôt le matin. Rien qu'en voyant l'expression qu'il affichait, Hermione sut aussitôt que tout ne finirait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui murmura quelques mots, puis elle éclata en sanglots, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- C'est impossible, prononça t-elle difficilement. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, je veux dire…

- Je vous avais prévenu des risques que vous encourriez Miss… a présent, le jugement a été prononcé, et Mr Malefoy sera comme il se doit conduit à Azkaban, ce soir même….

- Je veux le voir !

- C'est impossible, je regrette… D'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas autorisée à sortir de cette pièce.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- En expliquant être le commanditaire de cet homicide, vous vous êtes rendue complice de l'acte de Mr Malefoy, ce qui d'un point de vue juridique vous contraint à la même peine. Cependant, en vertu de vos loyaux services au sein de la communauté et de votre passé irréprochable, cela ajouté à votre condition physique, il n'a été retenue contre vous uniquement que vous soyez remise de vos fonctions. Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs plus autorisée au moindre contact avec Mr Malefoy, ni aucun membre de sa famille.

- Et c'est tout ? ironisa t-elle.

- J'ai bien peur que non… La cour vous a jugée inapte à assurer vos fonctions, mais également à assurer une éducation correcte et moral à vos enfants… Leur garde sera donc confié à leur père… Croyez moi ou non, j'en suis navrée Hermione…

- J'en doute… comment pouvez vous restez aussi impassible alors que Draco va être envoyé à Azkaban ? Mes enfants me sont retirés, mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de les voir… Ce que peut m'arriver m'est bien égale, mais je refuse de rester éloignée de lui, et je refuse de le voir enfermé là bas !

- Hélas la sentence a été prononcée Hermione, je ne vois guère d'autre solution…

- Moi j'en ai une…. Mais avant, dîtes moi comment vous comptez accorder la garde d'Elisabeth à son père, alors que celui ci est en prison ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez toi professeur, depuis le début vous saviez que je mentais à mon mari…

- C'était votre choix et je le respectais….

- Mais à présent, je n'ai plus le choix, et vous n'ont plus… Vous ne pouvez me retirer mes enfants…

- Alors que me suggérez vous ?

- Je veux tout d'abord m'entretenir avec Draco !

- Je regrette, c'est impossible, je vous l'ai dit.

- Très bien… Vous savez tout comme moi que Draco n'est pas un meurtrier… Son père aurait mérité mille fois pire, pour mille autres raisons, et ça, tout le monde le sait, seulement personne n'est assez homme pour le dire. Ne l'envoyez pas en prison, il ne mérite pas ça. Vous savez à quel point Draco méprise le monde moldu… Ce que je vous propose c'est de convertir sa peine… Au lieu de l'envoyer à Azkaban, envoyez nous là bas. Retirez nous notre titre de sorcier, mes fonctions d'auror, contraignez nous à vivre dans le monde que Draco déteste plus que tout, à renier notre condition, à a refuser toute pratique de la magie…. Brisez nos baguettes, ajouta t-elle dans un murmure.

- En clair vous souhaitez devenir moldu, vivre parmi eux, comme eux…

- Exactement… Cette peine me semble équitable… sans baguette, sans sortilège, sans accès à notre monde… sans magie, nous ne représentons aucune menace, nous ne sommes plus rien, comme un nouveau départ si vous préférez…

- Et vous pensez que Draco acceptera une telle condition de vie ?

- Il m'aime… se contenta de répondre Hermione.

- Soit, je vais en informer le ministre, et demander à ce que votre dossier soit de nouveau étudié. En attendant, vous devez rester ici…

- Très bien…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois Draco en sortant du ministère.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, souriant, excité comme un enfant de cinq ans la veille de Noël, et l'embrassa d'un baiser qui ne lui effleura qu'à peine les lèvres, tant il était heureux d'être sorti.

- Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses pourtant, tu es libre…

- Je sais, et c'est grâce à toi… Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi, pardonne moi… s'excusa Draco. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu avais réussi à modifier la sentence…. Rassure moi, tu n'as couché avec personne ? Ajouta t-il, mi amusé, mi sérieux, sans pour autant lui accorder plus d'importance que cela, tant il était heureux d'être sorti, animé par une impression de tout redécouvrir.

- Non, bien sur que non ! s'offusqua t-elle. Tu aimes Londres ? enchaîna t-elle aussitôt.

- Quoi ?

- Tu aimes Londres ? répéta t-elle.

- Evidemment, c'est là où l'on vit, avec ses boutiques de magie, de quidditch, ses…

- Non, je ne parle pas de ce Londres là, mais de l'autre, celui dont tu répugnes tant l'existence pour être celui des moldus.

- Oh, celui là… répliqua t-il en se renfrognant légèrement. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu…

- Tu en as de ces questions ! se lamenta Draco, les mains dans les poches, marchant le long des vitrines décorées. Je ne connais pas ce monde, j'ai toujours détesté le côtoyer, mais à présent j'ai changé, je n'ai plus autant de préjugés…

- Que dirais tu d'apprendre à le connaître, à te familiariser avec ce monde… notre monde, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Notre monde… tu m'as dit vouloir connaître la contre partie de ta libération… la voici.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est ça la contre partie, vivre parmi ces… moldus ? Désolé, mais je préfère encore retourner là bas ! répliqua Draco en faisant demi tour, mais Hermione le prit de court et le retînt par le bras.

- Je t'en prie, je n'avais pas d'autre solution, je devais trouver quelque chose…

- Mais pourquoi accepter de vivre là bas ! sans magie, comme de simple moldu ? nous sommes des sorciers, de grands sorciers, pourquoi renoncer à tout ça ?

- Pour moi, parce que tu m'aimes.. répondit Hermione, comme si cela pouvait résoudre tout leurs problèmes.

- Mais là n'est pas la question mon Ange, bien sur que je t'aime, mais je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à cela… Comment as tu pu accepté ça ?

- Je n'ai pas accepté, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! lança t-elle alors qu'il se détournait, une fois de plus. En entendant ces mots, il se figea, elle poursuivit. C'est moi qui ai proposé à Dumbledore de nous infliger cela. Je connais ton aversion pour ce monde, je savais que tu en souffrirais de vivre la bas.. C'est toi même qui l'as dit, tu as tué, et pour cela tu dois être puni. Il me fallait trouver quelque chose…

- C'était ça le but, me punir ? mais me punir de quoi Hermione, d 'avoir tué mon père, ou de t'avoir abandonnée ?

- Ne mélanges pas tout, notre histoire n'a rien à voir là dedans… Je voulais trouver quelque chose qui te donnerait un semblant de châtiment.. et je voulais par ailleurs surmonter tes à priori, te montrer que ce monde peut nous apporter autant de savoir et de richesse que le notre.

- Je ne le pourrais pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces ! j'ai toujours méprisé ce monde, j'ai grandi avec ce mépris qui coulait dans les veines, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le renier, je regrette… ajouta t-il en se détournant de nouveau. Elle le laissa s'éloigner.

- Très bien, alors pars ! Si c'est ton choix, fais le. Si ça t'est égale de ne plus revoir ton fils, de ne pas connaître ta fille, et de fuir une nouvelle fois tes responsabilités, alors vas-y, je ne te retiens pas ! Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'abandonnera alors que j'attends ton enfant ! Elle marqua une pause, et comprenant qu'elle l'avait touché, quelque part, elle poursuivit. Je croyais que tu avais changé ! Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps tu avais mûri, que tu n'étais plus ce gamin imbus de lui même, prétentieux et arrogant, bourré de préjugés sur les gens ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Je croyais qu'avoir un enfant t'avait changé ! je croyais qu'avoir vécu une guerre avait changé ta façon de voir les choses ! Avoir tué aussi.. tant de choses que tu es et que tu n'étais pas il y a dix ans, quand tu ignorais tout de ce monde extérieur, ni violence, ni souffrance…

- J'ignorais tout de la souffrance, de la violence ? Hermione, je croyais que Toi tu me connaissais ! Que tu savais tout de moi… que tu me connaissais mieux que personne…

- Je ne vois de toi que ce que tu me montres Draco… je te connaissais mieux que personne, mais toi même, tu parles au passé… j'ignore tout du Drago adulte, j'ignore quel père tu es, quel mari tu pourrais être, je ne sais plus rien de toi, tu ne me montres plus rien…

Tout en disant cela, sa voix devenait fébrile, mourrant au fond de sa gorge, tandis que ses yeux la brûlaient… Elle était fatiguée, elle refusait de combattre. S'il ne voulait pas accepter, elle n'allait pas le contraindre. Elle le regarda pendant un long moment sans échanger le moindre mot. Lui aussi refusait le combat, elle l'avait compris après avoir refusé un geste tendre envers elle. Elle l'avait rejeté, il avait baissé les yeux, puis s'était détourné. Après l'avoir vu faire quelques pas, elle s'était appuyée contre le mur, se laissant glisser, de même ses larmes couler sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et laissa échapper ses sanglots…

- Et si c'est moi qui vous le demandais ? s'éleva une voix familière à Hermione qui la fit sursauter. Draco se figea.

- Elisabeth ? s'étonna Draco en se tournant vers elle.

- Mes amis m'appellent Lizzie, et vu les circonstances, je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi, non ?

- Seulement si tu m'appelles Draco, car le 'vous' me vieillit un peu trop…

Hermione s'était relevée, étonnée par la présence de sa fille ici, leur fille. Elle observa leur échange et leur première « vraie » rencontre, de loin, et elle étudia leur réaction. Elle connaissait trop Draco pour savoir qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais qu'il faisait bonne figure, pour ne pas perdre de sa contenance. Mais en étudiant l'expression calme de sa fille, elle en fut troublée. C'est comme si elle parlait tout naturellement à un homme dont elle ignorait il y a encore quelques jours son rôle réel. Soudain, Hermione se figea. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Lizzie de Draco, encore moins que Harry n'était pas son père…

- Et que dirais-tu de Papa ? répliqua sans détour Lizzie. Ca me semble le plus approprié, non ?

Mais ce qui suivit étonna davantage Hermione. Sa fille avait un don particulier pour capter l'attention des gens, et pour toucher leur point faible. Si Hermione n'avait pas eu la force de le retenir une fois de plus, alors sa fille y parviendrait, elle le savait. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand, contre toute attente, Draco prit la main tendue de Lizzie dans la sienne, et dans un geste très tendre l'attira contre lui.

- Alors c'est entendu, tu rentres avec nous ? hésita Lizzie en se reculant légèrement, relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de celui qu'elle appellerait désormais « Papa ».

- Je ne peux rien te promettre…

Elle lui accorda un sourire soulagé et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, se laissant aller à cette étreinte des plus troublantes. Elle sourit, malgré elle. Même si avoir découvert que cet ange aux yeux bleus et cheveux blonds était son père, et ce au hasard d'une boîte pleine de poussière cachée dans un recoin du grenier, et d'aveux sous la torture de son directeur adoré… Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Draco qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front, comme le ferait n'importe quel père, et comme le détesterait n'importe quelle ado de douze ans, mais pas elle… Bien que toujours un peu confuse de savoir que Harry n'était pas son père, son 'vrai' père du moins, car il le restera toujours à ses yeux et dans son cœur, mais tout cela était trop récent pour qu'elle soit déjà blasée de ces étreintes. Alors elle ferma les yeux, accepta ce geste affectueux, puis regarda son père s'approcher de la femme qu'il s'autorisait enfin à aimer et à chérir, en toute liberté. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la pris dans ses bras, déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, et posa ses mains sur ses joues sillonnées de larmes.

- J'ai grandi entouré de violence, de souffrance, de mépris, entama difficilement Draco. J'ai reçu mes premiers coups pour avoir refusé de baisser les yeux face à mon père, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant… J'ai vu mon père torturer, tuer sous mes yeux sans la moindre gène, tout objet auquel j'accorderais de l'importance il me les retirait, je n'avais pas de jouet, pas d'amis, personne… Il m'a tout pris, volé tout sentiment dès mon plus jeune âge…

- Mais pas moi… Moi j'étais là, toujours… murmura Hermione, mettant sur le tapis la réel tension, et oubliant soudainement la présence de sa fille.

- Non, toi y compris… Il affronta son regard surpris, puis se glissa à ses côtés, lui prenant la main. Mon père, tu connais son aversion pour les sorciers comme toi… Il a appris ma relation avec toi, et m'a intimé l'ordre de rompre, de m'éloigner de toi. Notre relation était secrète, c'était cela où il dévoilait tout, et nous faisait subir bien pire que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il te touche, et encore moins épouser Pansy… Depuis notre enfance une alliance lie nos deux familles, expliqua t-il. L'on devait se marier peu de temps après notre sortie. C'est en partie pour cela aussi que j'ai fuis, pour toi, mais aussi pour moi, pour ne pas avoir à affronter mon père… Je suis désolé, tu ne sais pas combien j'ai pu regretter ce choix…

Soudain, Hermione se leva, séchant ses larmes d'un mouvement rapide, et tandis la main vers draco.

- Ne regrette pas le prochain que tu feras alors… Viens avec moi, ne te retourne pas sur le passé, vis le présent, aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour… Alors on oublie tout, on recommence depuis le début. Tu me suis ?

Elle le toisa un instant, le regard plein d'espoir, tandis qu'il observait tour à tour la main tendue vers lui, l'espoir qui se lisait sur son visage, et le doute sur celui de celle qui venait de le conquérir et le convaincre d'un regard, d'un « Papa ». Sans connaître davantage sur cette gamine que son nom et son don pour le quidditch, il comprit aussitôt qu'elle obtiendrait de lui tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser tellement elle était attachante. Il retourna vers Hermione.

- Je te suis, sourit Draco en acceptant sa main, puis une fois relevé, il la prit dans ses bras. Peu importe où l'on va, je serai chez moi là où toi tu seras, là où vous serez, reprit-il en attirant Lizzie à eux. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre…

- J'ai peu être tort finalement, tu as peut être changé…

- Tu en doutes encore ? Allez, ne pleures plus... même si tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu pleures… s'amusa Draco, ce qui lui valut un léger coup sur l'avant bras, et un éclat de rire de Lizzie.

Hermione était heureuse, soulagée. En acceptant la main qu'elle lui avait tendue, il avait signé un accord tacite, une promesse d'avenir, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait de nouveau, elle en avait le pressentiment. Tout irait pour le mieux. Tout, bien sûr, tant qu'elle ne tenait pas compte de son monde qui l'avait rejetée, de ses connaissances qui lui seront à présent inutile, de leur emploi qu'elle venait de leur faire perdre, de son meilleur ami qui allait la maudire pour sortir avoir son ennemi d'enfance, de son mari qui ignorait encore qu'il n'était pas le père de sa fille, d'une fillette qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain elle ne verrait plus son père et vivrait avec un inconnu, ni même de ses parents qui la renieraient sûrement pour se séparer de son mari, tout en attendant un enfant du père de son ainées, chose par ailleurs qu'ils ignoraient toujours.. Mais en repensant à tout cela, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout irait pour le mieux, et tout ce qu'elle devrait affronter, elle l'affronterait, la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres, car elle n'était pas seule.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Draco, l'autre sur son ventre très légèrement arrondi, accorda un sourire tendre à cette promesse d'avenir et marcha doucement vers l'inconnu, un ailleurs riche en surprise, de joie comme de peine, de rire comme de larmes…

_ fin _

Tadam !!! ca fait bizarre de mettre enfin ce ptit mot, je commençais à m'habituer à poster mes chap, rep aux reviews kan j'en avais le tps, et maintenant… maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'a m'atteler aux new fics ke j'ai en tête, en commençant par une troisième, sur Troie, qu'une amie me tanne de faire, alors que je n'ai absolument aucune idée… mais bon, kom on ne se refait pas, j'ai cédé, et me voilà à écrire une fic Troie ! souhaitez moi bon courage, car je vais en avoir besoin ! lol

mais pr en revenir à ma fic, j'espère que ce dernier chap vous a plu, même si je doute que la fin ne soit un peu trop simple et trop facile, mais je voulais que tout se termine bien, et je ne voulais pas trop toucher à ce que j'avais écris, ski fait qu'il n'y a pas de gde retrouvailles, ni de gdes explications. j'espère que vous avez kan même aimé, et en tt cas je vous remercie, d'une d'avoir pris le tps de lire ma fic, de m'avoir suivie, mais aussi de m'avoir donné votre avis dessus.. Mais avt tte chose, je tiens à préciser de suite que je ne ferai pas d'épilogue… j'aime cette fin, et un mariage, naissance, au autre explication n'apporterai rein de plus à ma fic, dc dsl, mais il n'y aura ps de der des der chaps.

_Voilà, je vous dis à très bientôt, sur mes fics, ou peut être les votre, qui sait ! a bientôt_


End file.
